Fairy Tail's Chaos Dragon Slayer
by Omegas790
Summary: About a year after Natsu joined Fairy Tail, another Slayer wizard entered as well. He is Drayko Vermilion, the Chaos Dragon Slayer so how will things change with his appearance. OC x Harem Story. [Re-Writing]
1. The Beggining

Thinking - _'Hello'_  
Talking - "Hello"  
Magic- Hello  
Dragon Talking - **"Hello"**  
Dragon Thinking - **'Hello'  
** A/N: - **(Hello)  
** I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Just my OC

* * *

Chapter 1: The Chaos Dragon Slayer and Cuddling!

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **\- July 6th, X777 Unknown mountain -**

It was a beautiful night, the moon was shining in the sky, and the snow gently fell to the ground. That night a small boy with pale skin, purple eyes, and white hair which spikes downwards in all directions.

 **(A/N: Think Izayoi Sakamaki from Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?)**

He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, black shorts, and black boots. He also had a black dog tag chain with a single black dragon scale at the end. The most notable thing about this boy though is that he's lying underneath the wing of a giant black dragon.

 **(A/N: Like Goku's Boots except they have dark purple accents and they hug close to the leg and In terms to drayko's necklace I'm just going to refer to it as a dragon scale pendant throughout the story)**

This boy is Drayko Vermilion a chaos dragon slayer and he was laying next to his mother the chaos dragon Chaosia underneath her wing. "Hey mom can you sing me that song again tonight?" Drayko asked. **"Fine I'll sing but you promise to go to sleep afterwards."** She replied smiling and he nodded, then she begins to sing.

* * *

(Play Lyra's Song)

Words are born into air  
And quick fade out in the wind  
But they find their way inside you  
Where they live on forevermore

When the skies are dark and full of rain  
Look inside your heart  
A light, so warm and all aglow  
Shining just like the sun

You can see, just how much you've grown  
How strong you are  
A love will open up to you  
And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words

(Lyra's Song Ends)

As Chaosia sang Drayko's eyes grew heavier and heavier and by the time she finished he was about to fall in blissful unconsciousness. "I love you mom." He said as he completely fell asleep. **"I love you too my little dragon prince."** She replied. _**'and I'm sorry for that i have to leave you I hope you'll be able to forgive me for leaving you all alone.'**_ Chaosia thought but never said aloud.

* * *

 **\- Year X778 -**

Mirajane - 13, Gray - 12, Natsu - 11, Erza - 13, Drayko(OC) - 12, Lisanna - 11, Elfman - 12, Levy - 11, Emily(OC) - 5

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

It was a rainy day in Magnolia and most of the civilians were staying inside and enjoying a nice quiet and peaceful day but at the fairy tail guild things were not quite but instead loud and rowdy. Everyone around was either talking, eating, drinking, or etc. After a few hours past, the guilds doors slammed open and natsu a pink haired boy with a scaly white scarf and happy a small blue cat raced in with natsu carrying something with them on his shoulders.

"HEY GRAMPS COME OVER HERE!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu what's wrong are you hurt?" Erza a girl with scarlet hair wearing armor asked. "No i'm fine bu-" He started saying until a girl with short white hair and a pink dress and dark red shoes that appeared to be Natsu's age came running up. "Well was it happy is he okay then?" She asked. "Oh i'm fine lisanna but we found this boy out in the woods and he's not looking to good." Happy said.

The two girls and the rest of the guild then focused on the boy on Natsu's shoulders. It was a 12 year old boy with white hair spiking downwards in all directions. He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and black shorts and black boots along with a dragon scale pendant.

 **(A/N: I described drayko's look and cloths already I don't think I need to go into detail again)**

The boy had scratches along his arms, legs and a few on his face, plus he was unconscious. Then a short, elderly man with black eyes and a thick white mustache. He's wearing a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle of it under an orange hoodie. His outfit is completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat walks out of his office.

"What's going on brats? What's wrong?" He asked as he walked up. "Master Makarov natsu and happy found this boy unconscious in the woods." Ezra said gesturing to the boy in question. "I see natsu take him to the infirmary now and we'll take care of him from there." Makarov said and Natsu nodded his head and did as he was told.

* * *

 **-Chaos Dragon Slayer POV-**

 _'Uh my head is killing me... wait where am I?'_ I thought as I opened my eyes. The light stung but I dealt with it, then I took in my surroundings as I sat up. I was in some kind of hospital room or something. "I see you've finally woken up my boy." I heard then turned my head to see a short old man and a bunch of kids around my age. "Where am i? How did i get here? and who are you people?" I asked.

"You're at fairy tail it's a wizard guild and you got here because natsu here found you unconscious in the woods out in the rain and as for who i am i'm Makarov Dreyar fairy tail's guild master." The old man said and I nodded. "And these kids are natsu and happy, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane they were the only kids here at the moment and they wanted to check on you." Makarov added.

"Well that explains tha- wait you said you found me in the woods?" I asked a little surprised. "Aye you were completely out cold we couldn't wake you so we brought you here" The small blue cat I remembered was named Happy said. I stared at him then looked around the room until I remembered something important. "Oh crap I almost forgot about Emily!" I yelled looking back and forth.

Then I jumped out of the bed I was in and raced over to the window, opened it and leaned my head out of it. "Emily where are you!?" I called out and waited. Then a small blur slammed into me and knocked me on my butt. "Papa you disappeared and I was worried something happened to you! I'm so happy I found you!" Emily cried as she gripped onto my shirt. Emily is a 5 year old girl that has pink hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a slightly tattered cloak.

She doesn't talk to other people really, usually she just stays with to me. Plus she calls me papa but I got used to it and I treat her like my own daughter. "I'm sorry Emily apparently I passed out earlier in the woods and Natsu along with happy over there found me and brought me here." I said as I stroked her hair which seemed to calm her down. I glanced over and saw that the group was looking at us and smiling.

* * *

"So I guess that's who you were worried about my boy?" Makarov asked and I nodded. "Yeah this is Emily but she likes to call me papa though." I said. Then I felt Emily release her grip on my shirt. I stood up and picked her up in my arms and she looked toward the group. "Oh she's soo cute!" said a small white haired girl I remember was named Lisanna. Lisanna walked up and looked at Emily.

"Hi Emily i'm Lisanna and that's my brother Elfman and my sister Mirajane but we call her Mira and that's Master Makarov, Erza, Gray, natsu, and happy." Lisanna said smiling. Emily looked toward the group then back to Lisanna. "Hi Everyone." She said cheerfully. "Well now that, that is taken care of you said that we're in a wizard guild if I remember correctly?" I asked. "Yes, my boy are you and Emily by chance mages?" Makarov asked smiling.

"Yeah, we are actually the name is Drayko Vermilion and you guys already know Emily." I said and Makarov looked at me surprised. "What? did i say something weird?" I asked. "No, not at all Drayko it's just that you have the same last name as the first master of fairy tail Mavis Vermilion." Makarov said which grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. _'That's a surprising coincidence._ ' I thought. "Wow that's really cool." I said.

"Oh by the way you two what type of magic do you use?" Lisanna asked. "Emily uses takeover magic and I use chaos dragon slayer magic." I said but this time everyone looked surprised. "What did I say this time?" I asked a little annoyed. "It's just that Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman all use takeover magic and Natsu is a dragon slayer too and we haven't seen or heard of any other dragon slayers." The scarlet haired named Erza responded and I looked toward Natsu.

"That's cool what type of dragon slayer are you Natsu?" I asked. "Natsu's a fire dragon slayer." Happy said. "Wow that's cool!" Emily speaks hearing this and I nodded in agreement. "Emily what type of takeover do you use?" Lisanna asked and Emily looked down afraid. "Actually she doesn't like to talk about that." I said as Emily laid her head aginst my shoulder. Everyone looked at us curious except Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane who looked sympathetic.

* * *

"I see.. Drayko and Emily. Would you two like to join fairy tail?" Makarov asked smiling at us. Emily and I then looked at each other and we both frowned. "You would really let us join?" I asked. Makarov just looked at us then placed a hand on my shoulder. "Drayko.. Emily.. I can tell from your eyes that the two of you have gone through a lot of pain in your lives. But you don't have to feel that pain anymore.. so yes you two can join?" Makarov said.

I looked at Emily and she looked at me then she nodded her head. "Okay then we'll join." I said smiling. "That's great well then welcome to the Fairy Tail guild… your new family." Emily teared up and i could tell i was too. Emily then wiped the tears from my face then she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me. "Thank you papa." She whispered and I nodded. "No problem my little princess." I whispered, then we looked toward Makarov. "Thank you." we said in unison.

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

Makarov smiled at the two new members of fairy tail. 'To think a boy with the same last name as the first master and he's a dragon slayer too.. I didn't see that coming for today I wonder what the future will hold now.' Makarov thought. "Hey i'm wondering why were you passed outside in the woods to begin with?" Gray asked having stayed silent long enough.

"hehe well you see I passed out because I was hungry. Honestly I couldn't catch anything and I didn't know if i was near a town or not." Drayko said and at that moment drayko's stomach growls. "hehe it seems i still haven't eaten yet though." Drayko said smiling at little embarrassed. "Well then why don't you come out into the guild hall and get something to eat and Mirajane can get you Drayko and Emily set up with their guild marks please." Makarov said.

The small group then walked out of the infirmary with Drayko behind them and Emily still in his arms. "LISTEN UP BRATS THIS IS DRAYKO VERMILION AND EMILY THEY'LL BE JOINING THE GUILD TODAY AND I WANT YOU TO TREAT THEM JUST LIKE YOU WOULD THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!" Makarov announced and everyone cheered and welcomed Drayko and Emily. After things settled down a bit Mirajane grabbed Drayko and Emily.

"Well newbies where do you want your guild marks and what color?" Mirajane asked. "Oh uh on my right forearm and in the color purple." Drayko responded. "I want mine in blue and i want it on my left forearm." Emily said. After their guild marks were placed the duo went over to the bar and Drayko ordered food for him and Emily and the two enjoyed the meal. After they ate the Drayko carrying Emily walked over to the same group of kids they met earlier.

"Well, feeling better you two?" Erza asked. "Yeah we're fine now that we've eaten." Drayko said. "Well now that you're back at 100% i wanna fight you." Natsu said. "Really Natsu he just got here and you already wanna fight him?" Lisanna asked. "Of course I've never fought another dragon slayer before so why not?" Natsu replied. "Calm down Lisanna you should've seen this coming?" Mirajane said.

* * *

The challenge peaked Drayko's interest a little and he did enjoy a good fight so why not it's been awhile since he last got into a fight. "I don't mind actually. It might just be a good challenge fighting another dragon slayer but i should warn you i am kinda tough though." Drayko said smirking. "Great I want a challenge anyway but i actually wanted to ask something before any of that." Natsu said and the other kids look at him wondering what he's going to ask.

"Okay what do you wanna ask?" Drayko replied. "I want to ask if you were raised by a dragon too?" Natsu asked with a serious look on his face. "Yeah i was we lived on a mountain where it would snowed a everyday." Drayko said. "Oh please not you too." Mirajane said in an annoyed tone. "What do you mean not me too? If you mean being raised by a dragon then yeah i get that people think they're supposed to be extinct and all but they're not." Drayko said.

"Oh really I just think you're making it up just for attention." Mirajane said smirking at the white haired dragon slayer. "Oh really well i could just make you eat those words." Drayko said. "Oh and prey tell how would you do that exactly?" Mirajane asked. "Oh i don't know by kicking your butt for one comes to mind." Drayko said. _'OH CRAP HE JUST THREATENED MIRAJANE HE'S GONNA GET HIMSELF KILLED!'_ Gray, Happy, Natsu, and Elfman all thought in unison.

"Well we'll just see about that let's go." Mirajane said walking out of the guild. "Natsu you don't mind if we postpone our match until later do you?" Drayko asked. "Not at all but are seriously gonna fight Mirajane?" Natsu asked. "Yep." is all Drayko said and he follows the way Mirajane went. The other members of the guild saw this and went out to see the fight all while thinking _'The new kid is insane challenging Mirajane like that.'_

Outside it was still pretty cloudy and it was still raining. After about five minutes everyone interested in watching the fight had come outside behind the guild hall. They were at the little beach by the lake, which is considered the unofficial sparring grounds of Fairy Tail. Right now Drayko was standing across from Mirajane ready to start while and Emily sat over on the side watching with the other guild members. "Okay dragon boy let's get things started." Mirajane said. "Fine by me it's time to heat things up." Drayko said.

* * *

 **Drayko VS Mirajane**

Drayko charged toward Mirajane, trying to get in close. _'hand-to-hand combat then? Fine with me.'_ Mirajane thought as she got into a fighting stance and waited for him to close in. As Drayko closed in he smirked as black and violet plasma spheres engulfed his hands as he went in for a straight punch. Only for Mirajane to grab his arm and toss him over her shoulder.

 **(A/N: For Drayko's element its heated plasma energy with a black and violet coloring and some spells have a fire-like appearance or a miasma like appearance. It will be referred to as plasma flames and as for the what its made of in general it will be called chaos energy or dark ether throughout the story.)**

"I really hope that's not all you have dragon boy, I want to have some fun at least." Mirajane said while Drayko was laying on his back. _'Damn, she's pretty good. Better get serious.'_ Drayko thought as he flipped up to his feet and faced Mirajane. "I hope that isn't all you've got, cause it's time for me to get serious!" He said. Mirajane gets a serious look on her face, and everyone notices.

Drayko then takes a massive breath as his gut expands. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" He shouted. As the words left his lips everyone's eyes widened at the name of the spell except for Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu, Happy, Emily and Makarov. Then a powerful black and violet tornado flew toward Mirajane and engulfed her. The audience's jaws go slack as they see this. _'Gee, I hope I didn't go too far and severely hurt her... or worse.'_ Drayko thought.

His worries were unfounded as a clawed green fist hit him in the face, through the swirling energy. He was thrown back by the force and didn't get up. There Mirajane stood in a one piece body suit that resembled a swim suit except for the fact that most of her front was exposed, barely kept modest, her legs were covered in a similar material as her upper body, starting from high heeled boots going up mid-thigh.

Her forearms had taken on the appearance of large green clawed hands, large bat-like wings had grown from her back, she also had a large tail above her backside, her hair and face had also taken a more feral but still beautiful state, wild unkempt hair, large elf-like ears, and what appeared to be a crack going down the left side of her face. "Well… Now you have my attention, well at least you **had** my attention." Mirajane said as she looked at the dragon slayer.

* * *

Then she turned to walk away until Drayko's next words hit her ears. "You're not getting off that easy Mirajane. It'll take more than that to keep me down!" Drayko said and she turned to face him again, honestly surprised he managed to stand after that first hit. But what he did next not only shocked her but the entire guild except Emily. "Dragon Slayer Art: Chaos Dragon Form!" He shouted as a black and violet colored magic circle appeared under his feet. Then his canines elongated, his hands became black scaled, razor sharp dragons claws along with his forearms being covered in scales.

He grew a long black dragon tail that touched the ground, scales developed under his eyes covering his cheeks, and lastly scales covered a portion of his calves. "Wow Mirajane you're really strong if you pushed me to use this form." Drayko said. 'There's more than meets the eye with him… and he's pretty cute too.. wait what did I just say?' Mirajane thought but her thoughts were interrupted when Drayko hit her. "Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!" he shouted as his attack launched her across the beach. This was the second time that the guild were shocked.

Not only was the new kid a dragon slayer but he challenged _'The Demon'_ Mirajane, He got up after taking a serious punch from her, He also changed his form like her too, and last but not least he hit her, TWICE! After the hit Mirajane stood up and looked at the Chaos Dragon Slayer. "Alright, you've kept me interested now i'm going to end this." Mirajane said as she flew up into the air. _'He's not going to be able to get to me from up here.'_ She thought.

She then began to prepare a spell by raising right her hand above her head and charged darkness magic into the form of a sphere that grew larger as it charged. "Satanic Blast!" She shouted as she sent a large blast at Drayko. _'Crap i'm going to have to move fast to get out of the way of that.'_ Drayko thought. Then once the blast made contact it created a large pillar covering the area Drayko was just standing at.

"That should have knocked him out." Mirajane said aloud but when the pillar disappeared there was nothing there. _'What!?'_ She thought. "There's no way he could've dodged that." She said. "Oh really i didn't so much as dodge it completely but i was really close to it though." Said a voice from behind her. Then she turned and her as well as the guilds eyes widened. There Drayko was injured yes but there he was behind Mirajane flying in the air with black dragon wings sprouting from his back.

* * *

"That was unexpected, So you can fly too?" Mirajane asked and he nodded. "Yeah, its one of the abilities of my dragon form, I can summon wings as long as i'm in this form." Drayko said. "Well then I guess this is where we're going to end things." She said as she charged toward Drayko. Drayko then charged toward her and as soon as they collide they started throwing a barrage of punches at each other.

Down on the ground everyone was amazed at the fight before them. "I can't believe the boy can keep up pace with Mirajane like that." Makarov said. "Papa has always been that strong but he's probably reaching the end of his rope by now." Emily said. "What makes you say that?" Makarov asked. "Because papa never uses that form in a fight unless its a last resort. But when he does his speed, strength, and magic power all get a boost but it tires him out after a while." She said.

"I see so this really is where their fight is going to end." Makarov said. "Hey flame-brain can you do that whole dragon form thing too like he can." Gray asked while wondering if his rival could have at any point sprouted wings to fight him. "No but i wanna it would be really cool if i could." Natsu said pouting. _'Maybe I'll ask him to show me how then watch out Gray.'_ Natsu thought laughing manically.

Back up in the air neither Mirajane or Drayko were giving up. Then Drayko landed a strong solid punch to Mirajane's stomach but at the same time Mirajane landed one on his as well. Both strikes caused the two to start falling towards the ground. At the height they were falling from they would be heavily injured if they hit the ground but as luck would have it Drayko had other plans.

 **Drayko VS Mirajane END**

* * *

Since he was still in his dragon form he used his tail to grab Mirajane then pulled her close to him and embraced her, protecting her. 'What's he doing? Is he trying to protect me from getting hurt?' Mirajane thought to herself then they hit the ground hard with a loud CRASH and kicking up a mushroom cloud of dust and dirt. At that moment everyone raced over to the crater to make sure the two were okay and to see who won the fight.

Once the dust cleared what they saw shocked them. There was Drayko and Mirajane but the two were no longer in their changed forms. They were bruised, beaten, and unconscious but Mirajane was laying on top of Drayko her head on his chest and Drayko was holding on to her. The sight shocked the hell out of all of them I mean there they were the new kid and Mirajane cuddling even though it was unknowingly.

At that moment the two woke up and Mirajane pushed herself up then noticed their position and blushed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled and mustered just enough strength to -BAM- knock him the fuck out. Then she fell unconscious again herself.

* * *

His head was pounding. It felt like he had been run over by a stampede of bulls. Hell getting run over by bulls probably would've been better than dealing with a pissed off teenage demon girl. He sat up and his right hand held his head and his left held the right side of his torso where his ribs are. That's when he noticed he was back in the infirmary and Emily was asleep curled up next to him on his left.

"God please tell me it's not gonna be a habit of me waking up in here?" He said to himself. "I don't think it's gonna be all the time as long as you know never to put your hands on me like that again." A voice said and he turned his head to see Mirajane sitting in a chair on his right next to the bed and she was bandaged up. The thing is Drayko has never been afraid of people before but that was until Mirajane punched him out just for saving her.

So he naturally freaked out and jumped over Emily and out of the bed so that he was on the opposite side of the bed away from Mirajane. "What are you doing here? Your not here to hit me again are you?" He asked. Mirajane just looked at him almost surprised he asked her that. _'Great now he's afraid of me all because I hit him after he saved me from getting too badly injured before we hit the ground.. Great job Mirajane.'_ She thought.

"(sigh) No, i'm not here to hit you I just wanted to apologize for that actually and to thank you for saving me from getting hurt from crashing into the ground." She said looking away from him and blushing. "O-Oh no problem I just didn't want you to get hurt is all." he said. "Yeah well... I gotta go." She said standing up and walking out of the infirmary but she stopped at the threshold and looked glanced toward Drayko.

"Oh and I might give you a rematch when you get stronger." she said smirking. "What are you talking about that fight was a tie?" Drayko asked. "You wish remember we both woke up and then i knocked you out again so its my win.. Bye!" she said then walked out. Drayko thought over what she said and played the fight out in his mind. "Dammit she's right." He said. Then he picked up Emily and walked out of the room. Things were really about to be interesting for Drayko and he couldn't wait.

* * *

 **\- 2 Week Later -**

 **-Chaos Dragon Slayer POV-**

Emily and I have been at fairy tail for 2 weeks now. In that time I had a house built in the woods for the two of us so no one could just show up whenever. Right now I was just getting out of bed for the morning. I looked over to see that Emily was still asleep and she still kept her right arm hidden from view. So i got up, took a shower, got changed, and went down stairs to make breakfast with what food we had.

Emily and I have been on a tight budget because that fight with Mirajane really did a number on me so we had to eat sparingly. About 10 minutes later Emily came downstairs wearing her cloak. "Good morning, papa." She said coming up to me and hugging me and I hugged her back. "Hey sweetie how are you?" I asked and she smiled. "I'm fine papa what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Well we don't have much but I made eggs and bacon so go ahead and sit down and I'll bring it out." I said and she nodded then she raced over and sat at the table. I finished cooking and brought it over to the table and we ate. "Emily." I said and she looked at me. "What is it papa?" She asked. "You know we could probably find someone to help with your arm if you want." I said and she looked at me with a little fear evident in her eyes.

"I.. I don't know papa won't they be afraid of me like that place? What if they try to hurt me?" she asked and I shook my head. "Emily I know your afraid but no one will hurt you I promised you that and if someone did try to hurt you I would stop them before they had the chance to." I said and she looked at me then gave me a sad smile. "Okay papa but who are you going to get to help?" She asked.

I thought about for a minute before answering. "Well we know your using takeover magic so the only people we could ask would be Lisanna, Elfman, or Mirajane." I said then she developed a look indicating she was thinking. "Uh I guess we could ask Mirajane she is more experienced in takeover magic." She said and I smiled. "Smart decision so i'll head over to the guild and ask her for help. You stay here and I'll be back with Mirajane." I said and she nodded.

* * *

After that we finished eating, I put my boots on, then i left and walked to the guild. It was about 14 minutes before i made it. I opened the doors and looked around and saw Mirajane fighting with Erza. "Tin Can!" Mirajane shouted. "Midriff Baring Tramp!" Erza shouted back. I just sighed and walked up to the two. _'I'm probably gonna die doing this. Emily just know I love you my little princess papa will miss you.'_ I thought.

I stopped just a couple feet from the two then as the two each threw a punch I got between them and caught both of their fists. The force from their punches made my arms feel like they were breaking. "What are you doing Dragon boy?" Mirajane asked. "Well actually I sort of needed your help with something and since you were fighting Erza it would've taken forever to get your attention so i went with this to do it." I said.

She then looked at me with an arched eyebrow but before she said anything Erza spoke up. "Drayko what could you need Mirajane for?" she asked then I turned my head to look at her. "Sorry Erza this is kind of a private matter." I said letting go of Erza's fist then grabbing Mirajane's hand and dragging her out of the guild I didn't even pay attention to the rest of the guild members.

I made it out of the guild and a quarter of the way to my house before I stopped so I could finish talking to her. The first thing she did though as soon as i stopped was punch me in the face. "What's up with you dragon boy? What was so important that you literally dragged me out of the guild?" She asked I on the other hand was curled up on the ground holding my face where she punched me. "You couldn't have asked that without punching me in the face?" I asked slowly getting to my feet.

"Of course not your the one who again literally dragged me. Out. Of. The. Guild. So answer me what is with you?" she asked crossing her arms. "(sigh) okay like I said i need your help its about Emily." I said. Then she looked at me a little worried. "What is she alright? She's not hurt is she?" She asked and I shook my head. "No she's fine but this is about something else." I said. "Then what is this about and how can I help?" She asked.

"Can I tell you on the way?" I asked and she gave a look indicating that she was thinking about it before nodding. "Fine lead the way dragon boy." She said and i sighed as I began to walk towards my house. "Really can you not call me dragon boy?" I asked. "Nope." She responded. "Now enough about that explain what's wrong with you." She said. "Okay well it goes back to October of x777. It had been 3 months since my mother left me all alone." I said.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **\- October 20th, x777 -**

I was travelling through the woods and after about 20 minutes it was very late and I came to a village. "Finally hopefully there's somewhere I can get food this late." I said as I walked further into the village. I wondered around to see if there was somewhere i could get food but it looked like all the restaurants were closed. I had decided to walk around for another 15 minutes or I would just go ahead and leave to hunt for food in the forest.

Just as I was about to turn around I noticed a collapsed building which surprised me so I got closer and saw more and more buildings that were collapsed and broken. At that moment I knew something had happened and I began to race around to see if I could find out what had happened. Then I heard screaming so I rushed over to see a bunch of adults chasing a little girl. I acted quickly, racing over I grabbed her and put her behind me. "What are you all doing to her!?" I yelled.

"That girl is a monster now hurry up and hand her over boy!" One man yelled. "Monster?" I asked aloud and turned to see the girl she looked completely normal the only thing is her right hand. It was a blue scaled, razor sharp dragons claw along with her forearm being covered in scales then I turned to look at the adults. "How is she a monster?" I asked. "Just look at her she used magic! All mages are monsters!" A women yelled and that pissed me plus it made me realize that I was in a magic phobic village.

"She's not a monster! If you want to attack a mage than attack one that can fight back like me!" I said and all the adults backed up as they kept there eyes on me afraid. "Your a mage?" asked the little girl behind me and I nodded. "Yeah, like you so I promise i won't let them hurt you. I promise to protect you." I said and she nodded. Then I got down on a knee and let her climb onto my back. "Now were going to go and you guys aren't going to follow." I said as I backed up slowly.

"GET THEM!" Someone yelled suddenly and the mob of adults charged and I took off running with the girl on my back. I did my best to lose them but they were persistent and unfortunately i ran into a dead end. "Crud!" I said and the girl on my back began to cry. "Mister are we going to die?" She asked but before I could say no we heard a voice. "Hey I found them their over here!" I heard. "Double Crud!" I said as I turned around so that I faced the mob.

* * *

"Back off or else." I growled and it caused a group of them to laugh. "Or else what kid? You say your a mage but all you've done is run away so in my book your nothing but a coward." a man said and he was right i mean I've never used my magic against non-mages before plus mom told me not unless one very important requirement was met. _'Drayko you're never to use your magic against a non-mage unless its to protect the life of another.'_ I remembered so I was left with no choice.

Then I inhaled letting my gut expand. "Chaos Dragon Roar!" I shouted and breathed out a powerful black and violet tornado but I aimed it at their feet so not to injure anyone and a wall of fire erupted blocking them from coming any further. "Dragon Slayer Art: Chaos Dragon Form!" I shouted and I entered my dragon form. "Hang on tight and don't let go." I said and the girl nodded then I took off into the air.

I flew for about 45 minutes before I had the need to land so I landed in a clearing in the forest. After that I let the girl off my back and I changed back to my normal form. "Hey are you okay?" I asked and the girl looked at me, nodded her head, then ran up and gave me a hug. "I'm fine! Thank you for saving me!" She said and I returned her hug. "It was no problem honestly I just wanted to keep you from getting hurt." I said.

"Still thank you." She said. "Again no problem but may I ask your name?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm Emily what about you?" She asked. "I'm Drayko Vermilion and its nice to meet you Emily." I said. "And its nice to meet you too Drayko." She said. "Now can I ask what happened to your village and why were those guys so angry I would've expected more running away than trying to kill us for a magic phobic village?" I asked.

Emily looked down before speaking up. "Well you probably won't believe me but a dragon attacked the village." She said and my eyes widened. "What did this dragon look like?" I asked. "It was large and it had blue scales and purple fins." She said and I nodded. "Okay I get that a dragon attacked but what does that have to do with why you were being chased?" I asked. "Its because I somehow absorbed the dragon I don't know how but the villagers got really angry after I did." She said.

* * *

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me like I said I'll protect you." I said and her eyes widened. "You mean I can stay with you?" She asked. "Sure if you want to but don't you have parents?" I asked and she shook her head. "No I don't i'm an orphan and I would really like to go with you." She said and I nodded. "Okay then we'll rest here and then we'll be on our way." I said. Then we rested for the remainder of the night and Emily kept close to me until we fell asleep.

"Good night Emily." I said. "Good night.. papa." She said falling asleep. I was shocked at first but I decided then and there that if she wanted me to be a father to her then I would. She slept somewhat soundly until she started trembling probably having a nightmare and I just stayed there to help keep her calm through the night. From then on we traveled together and Emily kept calling me papa and I got used to it and I protected her and did my best to raise her.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

"So after that she's been worried how others would react to her arm which is when I got her the cloak to help her hide it but now..." Drayko said trailing off. "She won't come to the guild afraid that the others will see her arm and be afraid as well." Mirajane said and Drayko nodded. "Yeah so you being experienced with Takeover Magic and all i was hoping you could help her." He said.

 _'She's just like me and he's doing all he can to help her even coming to me. Where was he when i felt the same way.'_ Mirajane thought before shacking her head. "Okay dragon boy I'll help." Mirajane said and Drayko looked at her. "Really?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah but you'll owe me one got it." She said. "(sigh) fine I'll owe you one." He said. Then the two walked until they came to Drayko's house.

Drayko's house sat in a clearing surrounded by flowers. It was a two story house brick house with a purple tile roof. There was a river to right and in the backyard there was a beautiful cherry blossom tree on a hill. Mirajane was amazed at the sight of the house. "This is your house its amazing." She said. "Thanks but wait till you see inside." He said and led her inside. The two walked in and Drayko closed the door behind them. "Emily i'm back with Mirajane." he called out.

A minute later Emily came out from behind the corner. "Hi papa and hi Mirajane." Emily said. "uh hi Emily." Mirajane said. "I guess papa told you everything on the way here right?" Emily asked and Mirajane nodded. "Yeah he did and I'll be honest I know exactly what your going through." Mirajane said as she walked closer to Emily. That caused Emily's eyes to widen. "R-really?" She asked and Mirajane nodded. "Yeah you know I use demons as my takeovers and I've had what happened to you happen to me?" She said.

"So now let me see your arm okay?" Mirajane asked and Emily nodded. Then Emily took off the cloak revealing that she was wearing a white dress with a black bow and her right forearm was a blue scaled, razor sharp dragons claw along with her forearm being covered in scales as well. Then Mirajane got down to Emily's level and whispered something into her ear and Emily nodded. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then after a few minutes her right arm returned to its normal human form.

* * *

Both Drayko and Emily were surprised Emily was finally able to return her arm to normal. "Thank you Mirajane." Emily said as she went and hugged Mirajane. Mirajane was a little surprised by the sudden hug but she returned it anyway. "Your welcome Emily. Also you shouldn't be worried about the people in the guild learning what you can do they won't be afraid of you, promise." She said as she stood up and Emily nodded. "okay and thank you again Mirajane." Emily said. "I have to thank you too Mirajane." Drayko said as he hugged Mirajane and she blushed.

"N-No problem just don't forget dragon boy you owe me one." Mirajane said as she pulled away from the hug and walked to the door. "I haven't forgotten Mirajane and thanks again." Drayko said smiling. "Welcome now I gotta get going." Mirajane said as she walked out the door. "Bye!" Drayko and Emily said in unison as Mirajane closed the door and left. Mirajane went home after that and she noticed that her heart was racing. _'He hugged me and I didn't hit him did I really like it? Do I have feelings for him?'_ Mirajane thought as she walked into her room. Those thoughts never left Mirajane's mind the rest of the day.

* * *

 **\- 2 weeks Later -**

Drayko and Emily have now been with fairy tail for a little over a month now and the two have gotten used to the people there they met the other kids they missed by the names of Levy, Cana, Laxus, Jet, and Droy. The thing is that Drayko's still somewhat injured from his fight with Mirajane due to the fall from the sky to the ground so Drayko's only been taking jobs in Magnolia which didn't help much food or clothing wise since most of what he did have went to building the house they live in. But he was glad that he and Emily were making friends.

Emily constantly hung around Levy, Cana, Lisanna, or Mirajane when she wasn't with Drayko. Drayko on the other hand was usually found around Natsu and Gray however they didn't really hang out they were all rivals so the three boys would argue almost all the time. Its even gotten to the point that Gray and Natsu call Drayko 'chaos freak' but he hasn't gotten into a fight with the two for the obvious reason that he's not at 100 percent yet. When it comes to Erza, Drayko and Emily both respect her but Drayko finds her annoying because of how hypocritical she is when she gets on him, natsu, and gray for arguing and hits them but then she'll get into a fight with mirajane next.

Drayko does hang around Levy more since they both enjoy reading so they get along well. Plus he's even taught her a few things he learned about dragon slayers that no one not even natsu knew mostly due to him being a bit of an idiot. He does get along with Cana pretty as well as Jet and Droy. He doesn't get along with Laxus though Drayko and Emily both think he's an arrogant jerk. Drayko has even vowed that once he's better that he'll kick Laxus' butt. Lastly, when it comes to the Strauss siblings Drayko gets along with them pretty well. Lisanna is like his best friend, Elfman and him are kinda like brothers, then there's Mirajane.

Ever since that day when she helped Emily, Mirajane has been a little more aggressive towards Drayko which has done nothing but scare the crap out of him. Its even gotten to the point where it takes Mirajane to tell him to stop doing something since to him Erza is annoying and isn't scary to him but Mirajane is downright deadly. He has noticed that for some reason though whenever he's around her that his heart rate speeds up and his face starts to feel hot and he doesn't know how to respond when she starts teasing him. Mirajane's even increased the frequency of when she calls him _'Dragon Boy'_ knowing he can't stand the nickname.

Right now Drayko and Emily were asleep in their house it wasn't until about 11 a.m. when they woke up. "Papa when are we going to get more food its been 3 whole days since we had anything decent?" Emily asked. Now she knew Drayko was still recovering but by now she was tired of eating whatever they could find in the woods. "I'm sorry sweetie but after having the house built we just don't have enough for a ton of food right now." Drayko said. Its not that he wanted her to starve or anything but they just didn't have the jewels for it so they had to eat what they could get in the woods.

* * *

"I know papa but maybe you could get a simple high paying job at the guild?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. "(sigh) Yeah, I guess I could I am feeling a bit better now than I did 2 weeks ago." He said then he got out of bed, showered, then changed into his clothes. Then he let Emily do the same before he let Emily get on his back and he raced out of the house and towards the guild. Once he made it to the guild he let Emily down and the two opened the doors to the guild.

He was about to walk in when two fist collided with his face and sent him flying back and he hit the ground hard. "See what you did, Gray?!" Natsu shouted. "Me?! You're the one who started it!" Gray shouted back. "That's enough, you two!" Erza yelled and split the two boys apart. Then she walked over to Drayko and held her hand out. "Are you okay Drayko?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine Erza." The white haired dragon slayer replied, taking her hand and standing up.

"So how have you two been? Are you two alright?" She asked. "Yeah, me and Emily are fine. I've mostly been resting up and going on small jobs here and there so now i'm feeling good enough to go on a higher paying job. But I gotta say Mirajane really packs a punch and that fall sure didn't help either." He said rubbing the back of his head with his right hand while holding Emily's hand with his left.

"You got that right but you were still crazy to fight Mira in the first place." Gray said. "I guess but it's just a part of my instincts, fighting strong people gets my blood rushing you know." Drayko said. "I see so what are you going to do now your not going to challenge her again are you?" Gray asked. "No, I'd rather not end up injured for a month again. I need to go on a job to get enough money to buy food for Emily and I, so we'll catch you guys later." Drayko said as he walked towards the job request board for jobs outside of magnolia.

Once at the job request board Drayko began to skim through the requests. _'Let's see get rid of a few monsters on Mt. Hakobe 30,000 Jewels , Deal with thieves outside Balsam Village 25,000 jewels, Collect some rare herbs in Worth Woodsea for a town to the east of the area 160,000 jewels.'_ Drayko thought. "Looking for a job I see huh?" a voice asked from behind the duo. Then Drayko turned around to see Mirajane and Lisanna.

* * *

"Oh hey Miraja-" Drayko started before Mirajane interrupted. "Mira." she said. "Huh?" He asked. "I said Mira as in just call me Mira everyone does." She clarified. "Oh okay then Mira.. but yeah I was looking for a job because I need to buy enough food for Emily and me so I came looking." He said. "I see well at least tell me you can read the posters?" she asked. "Huh why wouldn't I be able to read the posters?" He asked confused.

Mirajane was quite surprised she knew she hadn't really seen him on the days that he would go out on jobs. So she had no idea if like Natsu he couldn't read or not. _'He must be able to read them i would've thought he would be exactly like natsu in that area.'_ She thought. "No reason so did you decide on a job yet?" Mirajane asked. "Oh yeah I did i'm going with this one." He said as he pulled down the poster of the job for collecting herbs in the Worth Woodsea and showed it to Mirajane.

Mirajane looked at it and raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Really? I would've thought you would go on some mission where you could fight a monster or something." she said. "Well i'm still not exactly 100% better so I'd rather not risk it plus this job pays more anyhow." He said. "I see." She said. _'He's still hurt from our fight and its effecting him this badly to the point he's trying to avoid fighting.'_ Mirajane thought.

"Drayko if you're still hurt why not have Mira-nee go with you?" Lisanna asked and the two just looked at her then at each other. "I mean I wouldn't mind the company that's if she doesn't mind coming that is." Drayko said. _'Dammit lisanna!'_ Mirajane thought. "Fine i guess it is somewhat my fault your still hurt so I'll help." She said. "Uh thanks Mira Emily I want you to stay behind okay." Drayko said. "Papa why can't I go?" Emily whined.

"Because you still need to learn to control your magic and with me hurt I won't be able to protect you like I could if I was back at 100% plus if I have to fly around I won't be able to fly for very long." Drayko said. "Okay papa I'll stay behind just be careful okay." Emily said and Drayko nodded. "I will, promise and when I get back and i'm feeling better I promise I'll take you on the next job okay." Drayko said and Emily nodded still a little upset. "Don't worry Emily you can stay with me and big brother Elf while their gone." Lisanna said.

"Really! Okay! I'll miss you papa! Bye!" Emily said excitedly then hugged Drayko, kissed his cheek, and ran off with Lisanna which caused Drayko to sweat drop and feel a little jealous. Then him and Mirajane went to let the master know they were leaving on a job together.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Demon and Dragon

Thinking - _'Hello'_  
Talking - "Hello"  
Magic- Hello  
Dragon Talking - **"Hello"**  
Dragon Thinking - **'Hello'  
** A/N: - **(Hello)  
** I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Just my OC

* * *

Previous Chapter...

 _"Drayko if you're still hurt why not have Mira-nee go with you?" Lisanna asked and the two just looked at her then at each other. "I mean I wouldn't mind the company that's if she doesn't mind coming that is." Drayko said. 'Dammit lisanna!' Mirajane thought. "Fine i guess it is somewhat my fault your still hurt so I'll help." She said. "Uh thanks Mira Emily I want you to stay behind okay." Drayko said. "Papa why can't I go?" Emily whined._

 _"Because you still need to learn to control your magic and with me hurt I won't be able to protect you like I could if I was back at 100% plus if I have to fly around I won't be able to fly for very long." Drayko said. "Okay papa I'll stay behind just be careful okay." Emily said and Drayko nodded. "I will, promise and when I get back and i'm feeling better I promise I'll take you on the next job okay." Drayko said and Emily nodded still a little upset. "Don't worry Emily you can stay with me and big brother Elf while their gone." Lisanna said._

 _"Really! Okay! I'll miss you papa! Bye!" Emily said excitedly then hugged Drayko, kissed his cheek, and ran off with Lisanna which caused Drayko to sweat drop and feel a little jealous. Then him and Mirajane went to let the master know they were leaving on a job together._

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Dragon Slayer and Falling in Love

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Mirajane - 13, Gray - 12, Natsu - 11, Erza - 13, Drayko(OC) - 12, Lisanna - 11, Elfman - 12, Levy - 11, Emily(OC) - 5, Wendy - 9

* * *

 **\- Magnolia Train Station -**

 **Normal POV**

Drayko and Mirajane got packed and ready to leave for their mission. They were making their way to the train station. "Question. Do we have to go on a train to get there?" Drayko asked feeling his stomach start to hurt. "Why are you afraid of trains or something?" Mirajane teased and then it dawned on him that Mirajane didn't know about his motion sickness. "Uh no, its not a fear or anything like that its actually more of a weakness." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean anyhow?" Mirajane asked. "Well dragon slayer magic kinda causes the users to have motion sickness and believe me it's not fun like.. at all." He said looking away from her. Mirajane stood there for a moment and absorbed what he said. "HAHAHAHAHA your telling me that... your magic causes... you to... have motion sickness... that's the funniest... thing I've ever heard." She said as she laughed hysterically while holding her side.

However, she soon realized that he wasn't laughing which caused her to realize that he wasn't joking. "Wait? Your serious your magic really does give you motion sickness?" She asked and Drayko nodded looking down at the ground. "Oh, okay.. but the only way we're getting to the town near Worth Woodsea is by train then we actually have to walk to the rest of the way." She said feeling a little bad about laughing like she did.

A few minutes past then the train arrived and they boarded. However as soon as Drayko stepped aboard he instantly collapsed. "G-God I f-feel like I-i'm gonna d-die." Drayko said. Mirajane then helped him to a seat and she sat across from him. As soon as the train started moving Drayko started to look like he was getting worse. 'God he looks like he might really die. I wonder if this happens with Natsu when he goes on missions with Erza and Gray.' Mirajane thought but she quickly it go.

Then she looked at Drayko again and decided to sit next to him then she started moving his head to rest it on her lap. "M-Mira what.. are you.. d-doing?" He asked. "I'm letting you lay your head on my lap since it might just help." She said and just as she did Drayko fell asleep. _'He's really cute when he's asleep wait? why did I just say that?'_ Mira thought then she looked away from him with a blush. "God what's wrong with me all of a sudden?" Mirajane asked herself.

Then she looked back at the sleeping dragon slayer and began stroking his hair. 'Am I really falling for him? I mean I only met him a month ago and even then I haven't seen that much of him. But there was that moment when I helped him with Emily.' Mirajane thought. So as she continued to think over her feeling towards the dragon slayer she fell asleep herself.

* * *

 **\- Elsewhere -**

"I wish I knew where I was." said a young girl with shoulder length blue hair wearing a white shirt, blue shorts and brown shoes She was travelling through the woods completely lost and carrying a small white cat in her arms. _'Hopefully I'll find someone soon.'_ She thought.

* * *

 **\- Back with Drayko and Mira -**

Mirajane started to wake up and when she opened her eyes she immediately blushed at her current position. She found herself not sitting up but laying down and curled up close to Drayko her head in his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist. _'God why is it every time I pass out near him I wake up in his arms granted this is the second time but still!'_ She thought. But unlike the last time she didn't hit him she actually found herself cuddling up closer to him.

"I do have to admit though he makes a nice heater." She said aloud. At that moment Drayko mumbled something and Mirajane covered her mouth thinking she woke him up but realized he's still asleep. _'Crap I thought I woke him up but what was he just saying just now?'_ She thought. Then she decided to take a real good look at Drayko's face and she noticed the area under his eyes were puffy and red and he had tears running down his face.

 _'He's crying? What is he dreaming about?'_ she thought. "Mom where are you? Where'd you go?" He mumbled loud enough that Mirajane had no trouble hearing it. _'He's dreaming about his mom. Does he means the dragon that raised him?'_ She thought as she looked at him then moved her hand up to his face and wiped the tears from his eyes then surprising even herself she kissed him on the forehead.

The kiss caused Drayko to instantly calm down and Mirajane bit her bottom lip and smiled at the sight of him being at peace of mind. A few hours past and during that time Mirajane just enjoyed being so close to Drayko up until the train closed in on their stop. At that moment she managed to get herself out of Drayko's embrace and moved herself away from him so she could gain her composure.

"Hey, dragon boy time to get up we're almost there." Mira said as she rocked Drayko till he woke up. Once the train came to a stop the two got off and it was already nighttime worse it was raining. "So I guess we'll have to find a place to stay the night and tomorrow we'll go and meet the client." Mirajane said and Drayko nodded. Then the two walked around through the rain until they found the inn.

* * *

They walked in and up to the front desk. "Excuse me we need a room for the night with two beds?" Mirajane asked the clerk. "I'm sorry but we only have rooms with one bed left I hope that'll be okay?" The clerk asked. _'Damn it I really didn't see that coming.'_ Mirajane mentally groaned. "(sigh) Fine we'll take it." she said. The clerk then gave them the keys and they grabbed their bags and walked to their room.

"Uh, you can take the bed I'll just sleep on the floor." Drayko said as they walked into the room. As soon as he said that Mirajane had a memory flashed in her mind. She remembered how Drayko and her were on the train and Drayko was crying as he dreamed about his mom. _'What if that happens again.. I don't want him to have to go through that again.'_ She thought. "H-Hey we can just share the bed alright." Mira said with a blush on her face.

"Are you sure about that I mean the last time we were that close you hit me really hard in the face?" He asked. "Yes, i'm sure. You mentioned not being at 100 percent so I don't think sleeping on the floor right now would be good for you. So stop asking before I change my mind." Mirajane lied. "Oh okay then we.. we can share the bed." He said developing a blush of his own. _'God why does my face get hot every time I'm near Mira.'_ He thought.

After that the two ate dinner, showered, and changed. Mirajane then took in how Drayko was planning to go to bed. He was shirtless, wearing his shorts from earlier, and his dragon scale pendant was still around his neck. Mirajane was wearing a long blue t-shirt and shorts. "Don't you have something to sleep in I mean I don't need to be next to you while your shirtless." she said as her blush from earlier returned.

"Sorry I don't for one the clothes I wear are specially made to handle my spells so they're not destroyed by them. Plus that's one of the reasons i'm on this job anyway so I can get enough money for more clothes and enough food to feed me and Emily." he said. "Oh I see well then let's just get ready for bed and remember to face away from me at all times." She said and he nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said as he got under the covers.

* * *

The two of them laid there with their backs to each other and a number of thoughts were racing through their heads. _'Oh god my heart's racing out of control and my face is really hot from blushing so much.'_ Mirajane thought. _'Seriously my heart's pounding and my face feels really hot. Why is this happening now and why does it always happen when i'm with Mira.'_ Drayko thought. They just continued to lay there in silence until Drayko broke it.

"Hey, Mira." Drayko said suddenly. It was so sudden that Mirajane went 'eep' but she quickly covered her mouth to try and gain her composure. "Yeah, dragon boy." She replied. "I want to say thank you for helping me on the train and with dealing with my motion sickness also for coming on this job with me." He said. "No problem it would've been an issue if you had thrown up on the train and I said I am somewhat responsible for you still being hurt so no need to thank me." she said.

"Oh okay good night then." He said. "Yeah, good night." She replied however, the two still couldn't sleep. "H-hey Drayko are you still awake?" Mirajane asked turning over to face his back and was surprised to see a scar going from his right shoulder blade to his left side. _'Where did he get that? It can't be from the fall its too old.'_ Mirajane thought. As for Drayko Mirajane had never used his name before until now so it surprised Drayko for a moment. "Y-yeah i'm still awake." He said as he turned around to look at her. Drayko's heart began to race faster than before as he looked into Mirajane's beautiful blue eyes.

The room again fell into silence as blue eyes stared into violet eyes. "Hey, Mira." Drayko said. "Yeah Drayko." she replied. The thing is he never replied he just slid closer to her and as he did so did she. Drayko just looked into Mirajane's eyes and his face unknowingly got closer to hers. She saw how close he was getting and she moved closer herself until their lips pressed together into a passionate kiss which they seemed to really enjoy.

Minutes felt like hours as the two held each other in a loving embrace. After a few minutes passed they broke from their kiss to catch their breaths. "So, uh, what does this mean.. you know.. between us?" She asked. "Mirajane I honestly don't even know myself I mean I've never felt this way before. But what I do know is that every time I'm around you my heart races, my face feels hot, and when i'm not some things just don't seem as fun and I feel like I never want to be away from you." He said.

* * *

She found his words to be sweet and hearing them caused her to tear up then she kissed Drayko again. When they broke the kiss she smiled. "Let me tell you that I feel the exact same way as you do and as for what your feeling I think you already have some idea of what your feeling." She said. Drayko was a bit confused and was about to say something then he had a memory of his childhood before fairy tail when he had his mom around.

So instead of speaking he just nodded his head, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. He held her and put his forehead to her as he began to doze off. "I love you Mira." He said. "I love you too, Drayko." She responded as she wrapped her arms around him and the two fell asleep both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **\- Next Day -**

 **'The Demon' Mirajane POV**

It was morning and I felt warmth so I opened my eyes to see Drayko, my Drayko looking at me. "Well, good morning sleepyhead." He said. I looked at him and smiled. "Good morning my cuddly dragon." I said. A part of me wanted to smack myself for saying something so embarrassing but it just felt right so to keep myself from saying anything more embarrassing I gave him a peck on the lips before climbing out of bed.

"That's a nickname I never expected." He said sitting up to look at me. "Well its true you make a very comfortable pillow plus your my dragon slayer so its a fitting nickname." I said and he smiled. Its true he's my cuddly dragon and I want him to see the real me and not the me I pretend to be so I guess a cute nickname is my first step. I just wonder what kind of nickname he'll give me.

"Fine but you know that makes you my sweet little demon then." He said and I blushed and looked away. That was fast he already gave me a nickname. Right now I just wanted to go over and give him a big hug and kiss him because from this day forward that will be my most favorite nickname of all time so all I have to say is that I like it that's all. "Fine but you better not call me that in front of people you got that." I said instead.

Damn it so much for telling him I like it, It must be some stupid instinct of mine to continuously try to keep my cool. I mean he's my boyfriend after all.. right? Wait what am I thinking he already said he loves me but.. does that mean were a couple. "Alright, we should get ready and go meet the client." I heard Drayko say and I had these thoughts swirling in my mind so I just nodded. So we got cleaned up, got dressed, and went to eat breakfast downstairs.

"Hey, Drayko about last night with the kiss." I said with a blush on my face and it got his attention. "What about it?" he asked looking at me with a blush of his own. _'Okay Mirajane you just need to ask if we're boyfriend and girlfriend.'_ I thought. "Well does that make us.. you know a couple now?" I asked as my blush got worse and my heart raced faster than ever waiting to hear what his response would be.

* * *

"Yeah I thought that we were already especially after the conversation we had last night and this morning." He said even though he still looked pretty embarrassed. At that my heart rate went back to normal and I was happy he's my boyfriend and i'm his girlfriend. "Right yeah so were boyfriend and girlfriend then?" I kinda asked smiling and he nodded. "yeah of course Mira." He said. After that we ate breakfast then we left the hotel.

It was cloudy and still raining much to my displeasure but I dealt with it anyway. "So we have to go and meet the mayor he's the one who issued the job." I said and Drayko nodded. After walking around for a little we made it to the mayors office building, we walked in and didn't even knock and opened the door and went right on into the office. "Gah!" I screamed and I heard Drayko scream too.

We had walked in on the mayor and his secretary doing something that involved no clothes and moaning. "W-we're.. going to.. wait outside." I said and Drayko agreed then we ran out of the office and closed the door behind us. I knew that situation left me embarrassed and most likely did the same to Drayko. I noticed that Drayko kept glancing over at me probably wondering something but i'm not sure what and as for me I still couldn't get what I saw out of my head.

 _'(sigh) Damn that stupid mayor I was trying to keep myself from thinking about us doing those things but now it won't get out of my head!'_ I thought and couldn't help but glance over at Drayko and I couldn't stop myself from imagining me and him doing things. _'I wonder how big Dra-'_ I started thinking but stopped myself shaking the thoughts from my head. _'God calm down Mirajane you can't think about those things right now.'_ I thought.

After a few moments of silence it was interrupted by Drayko. "Hey do you think he's going to tell the master about what we just did?" he asked and it made me laugh. "No, I highly doubt he's going to tell Master Makarov that he's banging his secretary and not his wife." I said. "Wait, how do you know he has a wife and that wasn't her?" Drayko asked. "He's got a wedding ring on and she doesn't its kinda obvious my cuddly dragon." I said "Oh okay then." He said.

* * *

About 10 minutes later the secretary opened the doors again and walked out. She immediately came over to me and Drayko. "I presume you won't be telling anyone about this right?" The secretary asked. "Nope, its none of our business." I said standing up from my chair. "Good, and the mayor can see you." the secretary said as she turned around and headed towards her desk. But before I went into office I stopped in front of the secretary's desk.

"Oh by the way, you should get a man with a bigger dick. He's got a small one!" I said to her and went into the mayor's office with Drayko following me. "What! How would you know about anything like that! Your just a teenager!" I heard the secretary scream and my response was to laugh like a demon. I like messing with people, but damn me because telling her that made me think of how big Drayko might be! Once we were in the mayor's office we sat in front of him. "Okay what are the details?" I asked.

"This town uses a very special set of herbs from the Worth Woodsea for medications and for the last 3 months straight it's been raining and the path to where the herbs grow has been destroyed to the point we've needed to hire mages to do it." The mayor said. "I see well then we better be on our way." Drayko said then we left and started to head to the path that leads to the Worth Woodsea.

* * *

 **Chaos Dragon Slayer POV**

"Hey Drayko." Mira said. "Yeah Mira." I responded. "I was wondering what about me caused you to fall in love with me anyway I mean you've only been with the guild for a little over a month?" she asked and I was a little stunned but I knew she wanted to know so I answered from the heart. "Well, your smart, kind even though you choose to hide it I mean you helped Emily after all, your beautiful, tough which I find amazing, and then there's just something I can't seem to explain. I don't know what it is but it just makes me want to get closer to you." I said.

"I see." She said smiling. "Well what about you?" I asked because like her I really wanted to know. "Well, your kind, smart, really handsome, tough, brave, and ever since the day you kept me from getting hurt from that fall during our fight there's also been something that has me wanting to get closer to you too." She said. "Well, I hope you find what that something about me is." I said as I grabbed ahold of her hand. "Yeah, same to you." She said as she intertwined our fingers. "Drayko what's your favorite color?" She asked. "Well its a tie between white, black, purple, and blue." I said and she nodded. "Okay what about you? what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Well, mine is a tie between purple, blue, and white." She said and I laughed. "Hey what's so funny?" She asked. "I'm sorry its just we sounded a little alike there." I said. "Well just because our favorite colors are somewhat alike doesn't mean we're completely alike." She said. "I know and again sorry." I said and she looked at me for a moment before responding. "Fine just don't keep laughing at what we have in common okay." She said and I nodded. "Okay now what's your favorite food?" I asked. "I like kuzumochi!" She said excitedly. "Wow you must really like kuzumochi." I said. "Of course I do its my favorite food after all." She said. "So what about you?" She asked.

I put my right index finger to my chin as I thought about it. "Well my favorite food would have to be Pizza." I said and she nodded. "What kind?" She asked. "Well first is cheese, then pepperoni second, and then supreme with green peppers, red onions, italian sausage, and pepperoni." I said drooling a little bit and she giggled. "What I say?" I asked with an eyebrow arched. "Sorry its just you sound like a little kid when you talk about what your favorite pizza is." She said. "Mira i am a kid i'm a year younger than you i am only 12 after all." I said. "Yeah I know that. I meant your even more of a kid." She said and I pouted. "Okay enough teasing. What are your hobbies?" She asked.

I stopped pouting and thought about it for a moment. "Well I like to read, train, fight, cook, relaxing, or spending time with Emily. What about you?" I responded. "Well, I like to cook, beat up Erza, read, and spend time with Lisanna and Elfman." She said and I smiled. "What is it now?" She asked. "Nothing.. its just that your really great Mira i'm glad to be with you." I said smiling. "Thanks i'm glad to be with you too." She said then we kissed each other. That's how it went the rest of the way Mira and I just talked about our likes and dislikes, things we like about each other, and things that make us happy and sad.

* * *

We kept walking until we came to the part of the path that had been destroyed by the rain. "Well looks like this is where the people in the town can't go any further." I said. "Yeah they usually bring carriages in this direction for transporting the herbs but they can't with this road." She said. "Plus they just can't traverse the forest to get there not for transporting the amount they need anyway." She added. "Well let's make this trip a bit more fun shall we." I said smirking. "More fun? How? It's about a 1 day trip on foot there and another back." she asked.

I didn't even speak I just picked Mira up bridal style. "Dragon slayer art: Chaos Dragon form!" I said and changed into my dragon form then summoned my wings and took off into the air. "Hey you know I can fly too you know?" Mira asked. "I know but that's using your Take Over: Satan Soul and it exerts a lot of your magic power where my dragon form doesn't exert that much it mostly impacts my stamina more than my magic power." I replied. "Plus I like carrying you like this. I could probably get used to doing this." I said and it was obvious it flustered her if the blush on her face was any evidence.

"Well fine then." She said and as we flew through the rain something dawned on me. "Hey Mira I've been wondering something." I said. "What is it?" she asked. "The mayor said it's been raining for 3 months straight right?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's what he said. Why?" she asked. "Well because even when Emily and I were travelling there's nowhere we've ever been where it rained that long unless it was due to magic." I said. "That makes sense and if that's the case then we might end up in a fight though." Mira said. "If that's the case I'm glad your here with me." I said smiling.

"Oh my god! That's right your still injured somewhat. Are you going to be okay?" Mira asked concerned. "Don't worry Mira even with the injuries I have I can still handle fighting for a good while, but to be safe I'm not gonna be able to keep flying like this, so I'll have to stop and rest later." I said and Mira nodded. "Okay just let me know when you need to land alright I don't want you pushing yourself too hard okay." She said and then I nodded. So I kept flying through the rain with Mira in my arms for about 2 hours until I started feeling a painful strain along my spine. "Hey Mira I'm gonna land so I can rest okay." I said and she nodded.

So I landed in an area of the forest that had a lot of trees so that it would block as much of the rain as possible. "Okay we should look for a shelter so we can get out of the rain and so we have a place to rest until you can keep going." Mira said. "Yeah, your right let's get searching." I said and we began to walk around and eventually found a cave. "Okay this should work we should make a fire since we've been flying through the rain for a good while." Mira said. "Sure let's leave our stuff here and get some firewood." I said and Mira nodded.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The two left the cave and started looking for firewood as they walked around Drayko's nose caught a faint scent. "Mira there's someone near by but I can't completely pinpoint them by scent because of the rain." Drayko said. "Can you at least try and listen for what direction they're coming from?" Mirajane asked. "I can try just give me a moment." Drayko said as he closed his eyes and listened out for the person whose scent he caught nearby then his eyes shot open. "Got it they're north of here by a couple of feet." He said and Mirajane nodded. Then the two ran in the direction of the person Drayko heard nearby.

As soon as they got close they waited and his so that they could ambush whoever it was. "We go on the count of three okay." Mirajane whispered and Drayko nodded. Then Mirajane puts up fingers to count and in 1.. 2.. 3.. the two jump over and ready to attack. "Mira wait!" Drayko yelled as he stopped mirajane's fist. "Drayko why'd you stop me?" She asked. Drayko's response was just him pointing at who they were about to attack. Mirajane followed where her boyfriend was pointing and saw that they were about to attack a young 9 year old girl with shoulder length blue hair wearing a white shirt, blue shorts and brown shoes with a small sleeping white cat in her arms.

"Please don't attack me I don't have anything valuable!" The young girl cried out. "Hey it's okay we're not gonna hurt you." Drayko said trying to calm the young girl down. "Y-your not?" The young girl asked. "Of course we're not gonna hurt you but what are you doing here?" Mirajane asked. "I was left alone and I got lost going through these woods." She said and then Drayko sat in front of the girl and then the scent he caught earlier got his attention. "Y-your a dragon slayer!" Drayko said looking at the girl shocked. Mirajane heard what he said and was shocked too. "How did you know that?" the girl asked.

"That's because I'm a dragon slayer too. My name is Drayko Vermilion and this is Mirajane Strauss it's nice to meet you." Drayko said and the girl started to smile. "I'm Wendy Marvell and this is Carla. It's nice to meet you too." Wendy said as she gestured to the sleeping cat in her arms. "Wendy you said you were left alone do you mean by your dragon?" Mirajane asked and Wendy nodded. "Yes, she disappeared a long time ago and I've been travelling through these woods and haven't run into anybody since.. well except the egg that Carla came from that is." Wendy said. "Okay then if that's the case why don't you come with us." Drayko said. "Really can I?" Wendy asked.

"Of course you can we live in magnolia and were here on a mission but as soon as we leave you can come with us." Mirajane said smiling. "Okay I'll come but what do you mean by mission?" Wendy asked. "Were wizards from a magic guild called fairy tail." Drayko said. "Really my mom Grandeeney told me about magic guilds before but would they let me join?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, they will you just have to come in and ask so they'll let you join trust me." Mirajane said and Wendy nodded. Then the three and a sleeping Carla went back to the cave with fire wood Mirajane and Drayko picked up earlier before running into Wendy.

* * *

Then Drayko created a small black and violet energy sphere and lit the wood on fire. "Hey I didn't know you could set things on fire." Mirajane said. "Yeah the chaos energy that my spells use is superheated so not only does it give some spells a fire-like appearance but it also burns so I can ignite things with it pretty easily." Drayko said. "Oh. Well okay then." Mirajane said. "That's really cool by the way Drayko what type of dragon slayer are you anyway?" Wendy asked. "Oh I'm a chaos dragon slayer which is why I said I use what is called chaos energy as my element." Drayko replied.

"Oh by the way Wendy what type of dragon slayer are you?" Drayko asked. "Me? Well I'm a sky dragon slayer." Wendy said and Drayko nodded. "That's really cool too." he said causing Wendy to smile. Then the three rested in the cave. "Drayko are you feeling any better?" Mirajane asked. "Yeah a bit I should be okay to head out now though." He replied. "What's wrong with Drayko? Are you okay?" Wendy inquired worry evident in her tone. "He's okay somewhat me and him sparred a good while back and he ended up with an injury protecting me that's been affecting him for a while." Mirajane said. "Well if that's the case I can help." Wendy said. "How?" Drayko asked.

"Even though I'm a dragon slayer I primarily use support magic so I should be able to heal you fully." Wendy said and Drayko nodded then turned around facing away from her so she could heal his injuries. After she finishes Drayko stands up and stretches his muscles. "Wow I feel like I'm at 100 percent again thanks Wendy." Drayko said and Wendy nodded then she sat down feeling exhausted from using the spell. "It was nothing but I seem to have tired myself out a bit." She replied.

"Don't you worry now that i'm back up to snuff I should be able to get us to the field the herbs grow in, in about half an hour or less." He said. "Drayko really. She just healed you I don't need you trying to push yourself too hard already." Mirajane said. "Okay I won't. Promise. Now let's get going because the faster we get there the faster we can find out what's going on with this rain." Drayko said and the two girls nodded.

They walked outside and Drayko picked up Mirajane bridal style while she held Carla and he had Wendy climb up onto his back. "Dragon Slayer Art: Chaos Dragon Form!" He said and transformed into his dragon form then summoned his wings while being careful not to knock Wendy off and took off. "This is amazing! I didn't know you could fly!" Wendy said excited. "Yeah it's one of my dragon slayer spells but didn't you learn this or something?" Drayko asked and Wendy shook her head.

"No grandeeney didn't really teach me offensive spells much. She mostly taught me the support ones so I don't know this spell or any other offensive spells." Wendy said. "If that's the case then maybe when we get back to fairy tail I could teach you this spell and a couple of other ones too, If you want me to that is." Drayko said and Wendy nodded and smiled. "That would be great thank you, Drayko!" Wendy said. "No problem." Drayko said.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile elsewhere in the area -**

Two figures were in a cave and the two seemed to be having a conversation. "Your telling me that the town nearby hired wizards?" asked a tall male figure. "Yes, when I found out I originally thought that they wouldn't be able to get up here. Then my surveillance lacrima caught that one of them can fly which means that they're on their way here in how much time i'm not sure." The female figure said. "(sigh) Great we'll wait near the fields and ambush them when they arrive, agreed?" The male asked. "Agreed, besides it shouldn't take us long to get rid of them anyway." The female said and the two laughed.

* * *

 **\- Back with Drayko, Mirajane, Wendy, and Carla -**

She had been asleep the entire time not even knowing what was happening then she felt the air caressing her fur and the rain hitting her as if she was flying through the air. Then Carla's eyes opened to see not only was she in the air but she was being held by someone who wasn't Wendy. "WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH WENDY!?" Carla screamed scaring everyone by how sudden it was. "Oh god you scared me but to answer your question Wendy is fine she's on Drayko's back." Mirajane said. "Carla you're awake are you okay?" Wendy said looking down at Carla in Mirajane's arms. "I'm fine child I was just surprised but who are these two individuals?" Carla asked.

"The person holding you is Mirajane and the person flying is Drayko. They're wizards that found us when you were sleep and said we could go back to their guild with them as soon as they finish the job their on." Wendy said. "And you believe them Wendy what if they were lying?" Carla said rather harshly. "We wouldn't do that. Carla I understand you want to protect Wendy but being that skeptical is only going to push others away especially when you're gonna need them most. Besides I'm a dragon slayer like Wendy I wouldn't want to hurt her anyway if I can avoid it altogether." Drayko said.

"I see so that explains why you're the one flying around." Carla said. "Yep, that's right." Drayko said and Carla nodded. As the group flew through the sky everyone got to know each other and Wendy laughed at how the people in fairy tail can act and Carla giggled a little as well. After about an hour of flying they reached their destination about a little after 5pm and Drayko landed. "Okay here we are we just have to gather a good amount of herbs so the town will be fine for a good while." Drayko said and the group nodded and started gathering herbs plus Wendy and Carla helped to make the job go faster.

After a while they gathered all the herbs the town needed. Suddenly the storm got 10 times worse with the rain falling harder and the winds picking up along with lighting flashes in the sky. "Great the storm picked up there's no way we'd be able fly through this it'd be too dangerous." Drayko said. "Really does that mean we'll have to walk back?" Wendy asked. "Of course not child we should look for a shelter till things calm down." Carla said. Then suddenly a bolt of lightning shot down and almost struck the group but Drayko grabbed Wendy and Mirajane grabbed Carla and they got out of the way but it struck all the herbs they gathered.

"Great that just happen-" Drayko was about to say before he had to move him and Wendy out of the way of another lightning strike and then him and Mirajane were continually dodging one lightning bolt after another. "Drayko I think our guess about mages being behind this was spot on that was too many strikes for my liking." Mirajane said. "Yeah you're right I'm just glad I'm healed or I don't think I would've been able to dodge all those if I wasn't." Drayko said. "Well it seems you two aren't just a couple of pushovers like we originally thought." Came a voice from behind the group.

* * *

They turned around to see two people a man and a woman. The man looked about 18 years old and was about 6 feet tall. He had black slicked back hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, black pants, brown shoes, a black trench coat, and a black gauntlet on his right hand with a red gem on the back of the hand. The women looked about 18 years old and was about 5 feet 9 inches tall. She had long waist length black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red top, black skirt that reached the knees with a slit up the side, black heels, and black gauntlets with a yellow gem on the back of the hands.

"So i'm guessing you guys are behind this storm?" Drayko asked. "Not me but it is the work of my dear sister Sirena. She uses storm magic." The male said. "And my brother Rex here uses darkness magic." Sirena said. "Why tell us that?" Mirajane asked. "That's because it doesn't matter whether you know who we are or not because you all are going to die here." Sirena said. "Okay fine, I'll take the darkness mage but Mira can you handle the storm mage?" Drayko asked. "Well of course, you don't have to worry but will you be okay?" Mirajane asked and Drayko nodded.

"Carla. Wendy. Stay back we don't want you guys getting hurt." Mirajane said and the two nodded and got back from where the fighting was about to break out. Then Drayko and Mirajane looked at each other smiled and gave each other a quick kiss. "Hey how about you and I take this fight somewhere else." Drayko called out to the darkness mage who nodded. "Fine by me, I wouldn't want to get in my sisters way." Rex said. Then the two took off to find their own battleground away from Mirajane and Sirena.

* * *

 **-Drayko VS Rex-**

Drayko and Rex ran a good distance away from where Mirajane and Sirena were then stopped at what would be there battleground. Drayko then had violet plasma spheres engulf his fists. Then he charged toward Rex and threw a punch aimed at his face but the darkness mage dodged then threw a punch aimed toward Drayko's face which hit and sent Drayko flying back a couple of feet and he landed on the ground then he got up. "Okay that was a pretty tough hit you got me with. I guess that means I can't go holding back." Drayko said smirking.

"Whatever you must be stupid if you think some punk kid can beat me." Rex said then he charged toward Drayko and Drayko charged toward Rex. When they collided they started throwing a barrage of punches at each other. "I have to admit that you're an okay fighter.. for a kid that is." Rex taunted. "Oh whatever you haven't seen my full strength yet." Drayko said as he punched Rex in the chest and sent him flying back who fixed himself in the air and landed on his feet. Then Drayko took in a massive breath. "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" He shouted and a powerful black and violet tornado flew toward Rex who managed to dodge then put his right hand out in front of him.

"Darkness Arrows!" He shouted and 30 black arrows shot out towards Drayko who managed to dodge 6 of them but while he was in the air he was struck by the other 24 and then he crashed to the ground. _'Dear god he's not only faster than me but so are his spells. I need to get him standing still just long enough to get a real solid hit on him or I have to use a spell he just can't dodge.'_ Drayko thought. But his thoughts were interrupted by Rex who charged toward him again.  "Shadow Fist!" Rex shouted and dark energy wrapped around his fist and he hit Drayko in the face.

The punch sent Drayko skipping off the ground like a stone until he crashed through a tree and hit another then slid to the ground. After a bit Drayko stood up in pain, panting, and leaning against the tree he hit. "Man this sucks.. I think this guy.. might be.. just as strong.. if not stronger.. than Mira... wait.. no.. that's not.. it.. he's just.. really.. fast.. and he's using.. that to add.. force.. to his attacks." Drayko said to himself. Then Rex charged toward Drayko again and started hitting him with a barrage of punches then he kicked Drayko in the side and sent him skipping off the ground again.

"Now your done for you little punk." Rex said. Then he charged magic into his gauntlet until the red gem began to glow. "Shadow Crisis!" He shouted as he launched a huge beam at Drayko that annihilated a large amount of the terrain. After the blast cleared Drayko could be seen on the ground where his clothes were singed and his skin had cuts, bruises, and burns across his body. "It seems you're on your last leg boy." Rex taunted. "Ha.. you.. maybe.. right.. about that.. but.. I'm not.. out of this.. fight yet." Drayko said panting as he forced himself to his feet.

* * *

Then he started to inhale and then streams of dark energy started to fill his mouth and his cheeks puffed up. The sight caused Rex's eyes to widen and moments later they all stopped and Drayko swallowed the energy. "Now it's.. time.. to get wild." Drayko said. "WHAT WAS ALL THAT!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Rex demanded. "Well, I'm a.. chaos.. dragon slayer.. and that.. means.. I eat.. my element.. and in.. my case.. I eat chaos energy.. or dark ether.. which is.. invisible.. to the.. naked eye.. and.. is everywhere.. in the atmosphere.. just like.. regular.. ethernano.. is." Drayko said before stopping so he could catch his breath.

"But don't go confusing the two though because where ethernano is the source of magic power for all mages, dark ether is primarily used in combination with ethernano to manifest curses. But when its in the atmosphere like this its completely harmless. Plus as a chaos dragon slayer I can not only consume it but I can convert it into ethernano something only a chaos dragon can do." Drayko added. "Now let's finish this." Drayko said. But he didn't even notice that the storm was getting worse. So he stood up straight then inhaled and charged the energy in his mouth into the shape of a small sphere.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Violet Lotus: Chaos Terror Cannon!" He shouted then released a powerful spiraling black and violet beam at Rex. The speed of the spell combined with the current distance between the two made it completely impossible for the darkness mage to dodge the spell. The blast hit him and resulted in an explosion that kicked up a lot of dirt and smoke. When the smoke cleared Rex was on the ground in the center of a crater defeated and unconscious. "That did it but it took a ton of my magic power, so I think.. I'll rest for now." Drayko said as he fell face down on the ground unconscious in front of the crater.

 **-Drayko VS Rex END-**

* * *

 **-Moments earlier: Mirajane VS Sirena-**

Mirajane looked at her opponent who smirked and started laughing. "What's so funny I must have missed the joke?" Mirajane asked. "It's the fact that your little boyfriend thinks that he stands a chance against my brother all he'll do is just get himself killed." Sirena said. "Ha that's what you think but my dragon won't be beaten that easily he'll kick your brother's ass just like I'll kick yours." Mirajane said. "Take Over: Satan Soul!" She then shouted and transformed into her satan soul form. Then she charged toward Sirena and threw a punch aimed for Sirena's chest.

However, before she could make contact a tornado surrounded Sirena and blew Mirajane back but she caught herself in the air with her wings. "Little girl you're going to have to do better than that if you want to get to me. Don't you remember I use storm magic which means I can control the weather." Sirena said with a smirk. "Oh and is it really a good idea to be flying in the air like that during a storm of this magnitude you may get struck by lightning or the wind may catch you and blow really high into the sky." Sirena added.

That caused Mirajane's eyes to widen as the wind picked up and blew Mirajane higher into the air. Then lightning started shooting down aimed at her and she dodged excellently until a bolt of lightning struck her and sent her falling to the ground. "Damn that hurt.. okay note to self no flying when fighting a mage that can control the weather." Mirajane said to herself. "Had enough little girl if you give up now I'll make your death quick and painless." Sirena said with a smile on her face. "Now way old lady I'm just getting started." Mirajane said with a smirk on her face.

That really pissed Sirena off and changed her smile into a scowl. "I'M EIGHTEEN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sirena yelled. "Oh really are you sure you're not just lying to yourself about that." Mirajane said as she continued to insult Sirena and Sirena kept getting angrier. _'That's it keep getting angry because that's when you'll make a mistake.'_ Mirajane thought. Then she charged toward Sirena and threw a punch hitting Sirena in the face sending her flying backwards.  "Evil Explosion!" Mirajane shouted as she fired a dark colored sphere at Sirena who happened to still be in the air. The impact caused a devastating explosion and a bruised and scarred Sirena hit the ground.

"Ha it looks like she's beat." Mirajane said but then she wasn't even a little surprised when sirena got up. _'(sigh) I didn't think it would be that easy even if I was wishing it was.'_ Mirajane thought "YOU.. YOU.. YOU LITTLE BITCH NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU THEN I'LL KILL YOUR TWO LITTLE FRIENDS THAT RAN OFF AND HID THEN IF MY BROTHER HASN'T ALREADY I'LL KILL YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND AFTER THAT!" Sirena screamed as she made the storm worse than it ever was before. Now Mirajane didn't take her opponent's threats lightly but to be more specific she didn't really pay attention to them but when Sirena threatened Drayko something in her snapped.

* * *

However, before she could reply an explosion could be heard from where they were. In the direction Drayko and Rex went to fight they could see violet energy beam erupted into the sky. When the explosion cleared the two could tell who the winner was instantly. _'I don't sense that Rex guys magic power anymore that means Drayko won but his power is really low I'll have to finish this now.'_ Mirajane thought. "It seems your brother got his ass kicked just like I said he would." Mirajane said. "That's.. That's impossible how could my brother be beaten by a mere child?" Sirena wondered in astonishment.

That distracted Sirena long enough for Mirajane to prepare her next spell. "Darkness Stream!" Mirajane shouted as she extended her hand forward and a black and purple magic circle appeared. Then a multitude of hands composed of dark energy shot out toward Sirena. Sirena on the other hand dodged the hands and then she charged her magic into her gauntlets until the yellow gems began to glow. "Storm Crisis!" Sirena shouted as she put her hands out in front of her and fired a huge tornado with lightning spiraling around it toward Mirajane.

After the blast cleared Mirajane could be seen down on a knee and her skin had cuts and burns across her body. Mirajane then stood up as best she could then prepared her next spell. "Demon Blast!" she shouted as she charged a large sphere of dark energy in her hand and fired a beam toward Sirena. The blast impacted and injured Sirena as well as singed her clothes. "Damn it! That really hurt but i'm not going down yet!" Sirena said. "Well neither am I cause that was for blasting me." Mirajane said as she prepared another spell.

"Satanic Blast!" Mirajane shouted and fired a large blast at Sirena. Once it made contact a huge pillar of dark energy covered the area Sirena was standing. Once the energy dissipated it revealed a heavily injured storm mage on the verge of collapsing standing in the center of a crater. The Mirajane appeared in front of Sirena. Then she leaned in close and put her lips near Sirena's ear. "And that was for calling me a bitch and a little girl and this..." Mirajane whispered trailing off and then she grabbed Sirena. "Evil Spark!" Mirajane said as she channeled electricity through Sirena causing the injured storm mage to scream then hit the ground in even more pain then she was in before. "Is for threatening my boyfriend you tramp." Mirajane said then turned back to her normal form before collapsing herself.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Emperor and Empress pt 1

Thinking - _'Hello'_  
Talking - "Hello"  
Magic- Hello  
Dragon Talking - **"Hello"**  
Dragon Thinking - **'Hello'  
** A/N: - **(Hello)  
** I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Just my OC

* * *

Previous Chapter...

 _"Satanic Blast!" Mirajane shouted and fired a large blast at Sirena. Once it made contact a huge pillar of dark energy covered the area Sirena was standing. Once the energy dissipated it revealed a heavily injured storm mage on the verge of collapsing standing in the center of a crater. The Mirajane appeared in front of Sirena. Then she leaned in close and put her lips near Sirena's ear. "And that was for calling me a bitch and a little girl and this..." Mirajane whispered trailing off and then she grabbed Sirena.  "Evil Spark!" Mirajane said as she channeled electricity through Sirena causing the injured storm mage to scream then hit the ground in even more pain then she was in before. "Is for threatening my boyfriend you tramp." Mirajane said then turned back to her normal form before collapsing herself._

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dragon Emperor and The Dam Bursts

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Mirajane - 13, Gray - 12, Natsu - 11, Erza - 13, Drayko(OC) - 12, Lisanna - 11, Elfman - 12, Levy - 11, Emily(OC) - 5, Wendy - 9

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Wendy and Carla watched as Drayko went off with the darkness mage named Rex and they just stayed out of the way as they watched Mirajane fight the storm mage named Sirena. They were amazed at how strong Mirajane was. Then they became worried and frightened after Sirena made the threat to kill Mirajane, them, and Drayko if he wasn't already dead. Then they saw the explosion in the distance and calmed down cause they could tell that Drayko was okay but he was really hurt. Then they saw Mirajane beat Sirena and Mirajane collapsed as the stormed came to a stop.

After that Wendy and Carla ran over to see if Mirajane was okay. "Mirajane are you alright?" Wendy asked as she started to heal Mirajane's wounds. "Yeah i'm *cough* i'm fine just a little *cough* beat up." Mirajane said. "Are you insane 'a little beat up' you look like you've been put through hell." Carla said. "Yeah well whatever this is nothing." Mirajane said as she started to feel better thanks to Wendy. As soon as Wendy finished what she could Mirajane got up. "Okay now we need to go and get Drayko then we need to collect even more herbs thanks to this pain in the ass." Mirajane said as she kicked the beaten storm mage.

Then the girls headed off into the direction of the explosion Drayko had caused and found him face down, injured, and unconscious in front of a crater. And in the crater was an unconscious and injured darkness mage his eyes a blank white at the center of it. They immediately ran over to Drayko so Wendy could heal him. "Drayko are you okay? Come on speak to me, please wake up." Mirajane said as she rolled Drayko over onto his back and cradled his head in her lap. Drayko was unconscious and stayed that way for 5 more minutes before waking up. "Hey.. Mirajane.. Wendy.. Carla.. are.. you guys.. okay?" Drayko asked in a raspy voice.

"Are we okay look at you, you look like you were just run over by a stampede of bulls." Carla scolded. "Well, then.. you should.. see.. the other guy." Drayko said and Mirajane got teary eyed. "Honestly where do you find the time to joke like this?" Mirajane asked. Drayko just smiled and looked at her and put his right hand and placed on her left cheek. "Hey.. I'll tell.. you.. the same.. thing.. I tell.. Emily.. when she.. cries." Drayko said. "And what would that be?" Mirajane asked. "That your too.. pretty.. to cry.. I.. much prefer.. to see.. you smile." Drayko said looking in her eyes.

"How can I not feel sad right now, I mean look at you your hurt again." Mirajane said putting her left hand on top of his hand and smiling at him. As the couple talked Wendy had done what she could to heal Drayko and after she did they all rested for a little bit. Then they grabbed the unconscious storm and darkness mage siblings and tied them up tight, collected enough herbs for the town again, and then had to fly themselves back. Carla carried Wendy who had two sacks of herbs, Drayko carried the unconscious mages, and Mirajane carried 2 more sacks of herbs.

* * *

When they made it back to town they delivered the herbs to the mayor then found the rune knights in the area and left Rex and Sirena with them. It turned out that the two had a bounty on them which made the the injuries Mirajane and Drayko received for fighting them totally worth it. Since on top of the 160,000 jewel reward they claimed the 400,000 jewel bounty. The group then spent the night at a hotel and left early the next morning. As soon as the train arrived Drayko got on and collapsed "G-god.. I h-hate.. t-trains.. so.. much" Drayko said gagging. "What's wrong with Drayko? Is he okay?" Wendy asked as she looked toward Mirajane.

"Somewhat he has motion sickness." Mirajane said as she helped the sickly dragon slayer. "Your kidding someone as tough as he claims to be has a weakness to vehicles?" Carla asked and Mirajane nodded. Then she sat Drayko in a seat, sat next to him, and placed his head on her lap. "Yeah but you shouldn't mock him Carla because his motion sickness is because of learning dragon slayer magic." Mirajane said as she turned her gaze to Wendy. "Wait? You mean that can happen to me?" Wendy asked and Mirajane nodded.

"Yeah according to Drayko his mom Chaosia told him about it but i'm surprised you aren't feeling sick I mean you look fine." Mirajane said. The thing is Drayko who hadn't fallen asleep yet managed to speak. "Its probably because she's too young for it right now it'll most (yawn) likely happen when she's older." Drayko said as he fell asleep. "That makes sense your probably too young, so your not experiencing motion sickness yet." Mirajane said. "Well I better enjoy it while I can." Wendy said a little depressed.

The group relaxed on the train ride and made it back to magnolia a little after noon. After they got off the train they made their way to the guild. "Hey Drayko I meant to ask but are we going to tell the guild about you know.. us being a.. a couple?" Mirajane asked a little embarrassed. "Well I would think so i've seen how some of the guys in the guild look at you and I really don't like it." Drayko said. "Aww your jealous of how guys look at me fine we'll tell the guild besides it'll make sure all the girls in the guild know to keep their hands off my cuddly dragon." Mirajane said with a smile as her arms wrapped around Drayko and hugged him.

As soon as they made it to the guild they opened the doors to find that there was another brawl going on. "TAKE THAT ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled punching Gray. "THAT'S IT FLAME BRAIN YOUR GOING DOWN!" Gray yelled. Both boys then prepared to use their magic. "NATSU AND GRAY CUT IT OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" Erza yelled knocking both boys into the ground which caused Wendy and Carla to just sweat drop. "You weren't kidding about how crazy the people can be." Wendy said and Drayko nodded. "Yeah but just wait for what you're about to see next." Drayko said.

* * *

Wendy was about to ask what he meant by that but her question was answered in an instant. "HEY TIN CAN GET READY FOR A BEAT DOWN!" Mirajane yelled attacking Erza. "WELL IF IT ISN'T THE MIDRIFF BARING TRAMP!" Erza yelled back and then the two began fighting. "Drayko aren't you going to stop them?" Wendy asked. "Are you insane I'll die if I try stopping those two from fighting. I've done it once and I don't plan on ever doing that again." Drayko said. "So in the meantime I'll take you two over to meet the master so you can join fairy tail." Drayko added and Carla and Wendy both nodded and followed Drayko to avoid Mirajane fighting Erza and possible death.

They made it over to the bar and Wendy and Carla met with Master Makarov and were officially made members of fairy tail. "LISTEN UP BRATS THIS IS WENDY MARVELL AND CARLA THEY'LL BE JOINING THE GUILD TODAY AND I WANT YOU TO TREAT THEM JUST LIKE YOU WOULD THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!" Makarov shouted and everyone cheered and partied. Drayko, Wendy, Carla, Emily, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane were at a table talking then Gray walked up. "Hey, chaos freak I hear your feeling better." Gray said. "Yeah I am ice princess what of it?" Drayko asked.

"Well that means I get to finally kick your ass since I couldn't before." Gray said smirking causing Drayko to develop a tick mark in response. "Oh yeah then let's see what you got." Drayko said getting in Gray's face and just as the two were about to leave the guild to fight Natsu raced up to them. "Hey you two idiots your forgetting about me damn it!" Natsu yelled and all 3 boys looked like they were about to start fighting right there then just like always Erza stepped in. "You three idiots how many times have I said no fighting in the guild!" she yelled hitting all three boys in their heads.

"Damn it Erza! That's my freaking head you hit.. you freaking cow." Drayko said as he rubbed his head and said the last part under his breath but still just loud enough for anyone close enough to hear. At that moment Gray and Natsu turned a pale ghostly white and stepped back like they always did whenever Drayko talked back to Erza. Sometimes they wondered if he had a death wish or something. "What. Did. You. Just. Say. Drayko!?" Erza asked in a menacing voice. "Oh I think you heard me perfectly well Erza but if you must hear me say it again I called you a freaking cow." Drayko said smirking at the last part.

Now Erza was pissed all she did was pull back her fist and threw a punch aimed to impact his face. "DIE!" she yelled and the other guild members who saw and heard the commotion just closed their eyes and turned their heads away so they wouldn't have to see what she was about to do to him. They waited to hear the white haired dragon slayer's screams for mercy but they never came. They all turned and were shocked by the sight they were witnessing. They saw Mirajane standing there and she was blocking Erza's fist. "Tin Can what do you think your doing to my Drayko?" Mirajane said glaring at Erza. She didn't even care about the shocked faces of the other guild members.

* * *

"What are you going on about Mira?" Erza asked. "Oh right we were supposed to tell everyone huh." Mirajane said. "Tell everyone what!?" Erza asked as she was getting more ane more aggravated that she couldn't destroy Drayko for calling her a cow. "We were going to tell everyone that Drayko and I are a couple if you really must know." Mirajane said and then everyone was shocked even master Makarov who was drinking a beer ended up doing a spit take. "So that also means absolutely no trying to kill my man you got that." Mirajane said then grabbed Drayko by the collar and dragged him out not even giving anyone time to respond and walked out of the guild.

Almost Immediately Lisanna, Elfman, Emily, Natsu, and Gray followed after behind the couple. Meanwhile outside Drayko was still being dragged by Mirajane. "Mira you know I could've stopped that myself right?" Drayko asked. "I know but I just wanted to do it to piss the cow off myself." Mirajane said. Then she stopped and let Drayko go and then turned around and planted a kiss on Drayko's lips which he happily accepted. Just as the two were really enjoying it Lisanna, Elfman, and Emily walked up to see the couple. "Mira-nee were you serious about dating Drayko?" Lisanna asked and the couple nodded.

"Yeah I was we really are a couple now." Mirajane said and Emily ran up and hugged the two. "I'm really happy for you two papa." Emily said. "Really? Your okay with us being together Emily?" Drayko asked as he picked Emily up and she nodded. "Yeah, Mirajane is nice to me and she did help me with my arm so i'm fine with it." Emily said. Then Drayko looked at Mirajane smiling who looked back. _'I really love him/her I really want this to work out.'_ They thought. "Chaos Freak! Are you insane your really dating Mira!" Gray said just reaching the group. "No i'm not insane and yes i'm dating Mira now can you shut up Ice Princess." Drayko said.

"Drayko you still have to fight me and now that your feeling better let's fight now!" Natsu said running up and everyone sweat dropped. "Really that's why you ran after us!?" Drayko said in disbelief. "Yeah, I could care less that your dating Mira whatever that means I just want to fight you." Natsu said. "You know I agree with flame brain I want to fight you too." Gray said. "(sigh) Fine then how will this go am I going to fight you one at a time or is this going to be all three of us fight all at once?" Drayko asked. The two then huddled and talked at a level that no one could really hear them before they unhuddled.

"All three of us are going to be fighting." Gray said and Natsu nodded. "Alright then let's go and Emily go let the guild know cause i'll bet a good number of people will want to see this." Drayko said as he put Emily down and she nodded. "Alright Papa i'll be back." She said and ran off back toward the guild. 10 minutes later everyone was gathered at the same beach Drayko and Mirajane had fought at. There was a large crowd and at the front of it was Mirajane, Emily, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lisanna, Elfman, Makarov, Levy, Cana, Jet, Droy, and Erza. "Okay you two time to get things started." Drayko said as he, Natsu, and Gray each got into a fighting stance.

* * *

 **-Drayko VS Gray VS Natsu-**

Natsu charged toward Drayko as flames engulfed his fist then threw a punch aimed at his face. Drayko grabbed his arm then spun and tossed Natsu at Gray. Gray dodged then put his hands together. "Ice-Make: Knuckle!" Gray shouted as he created several ice fists that shot out of the ground and sent Drayko flying back and landing on the ground. "That kinda hurt but it won't compare to this." Drayko said as he got up and created a black and violet sphere in hands. "Chaos Dragon's Dark Maelstrom!" He shouted as he fired a large spinning beam toward Gray.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray shouted as he created a shield and tried to defend himself however when the blast hit it struggled against the shield at first but eventually broke through. Gray was then blasted backward and landed on top of Natsu. "Oh come on you two that can't be all you have." Drayko said. The two got up and grinned. "Not a chance chaos freak." Natsu said. "Flame brain's right this fight isn't over yet." Gray said. Then the three got ready to continue. "Chaos Dragon's!" Drayko began. "Fire Dragon's!" Natsu began. "Ice-Make!" Gray began. "Roar!" Drayko and Natsu shouted. "Cannon!" Gray shouted at the same time.

Then all 3 blasts converged then exploded and engulfed them in a smoke cloud. _'This fight only just started and i'm already pumped up.'_ The three boys thought at the same time as the smoke cleared. Then he and Gray noticed that it was the two of them and that Natsu had disappeared. "Where'd flame brain go?" Gray asked aloud and Drayko was wondering the same thing.  "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" a voice said from above the two. Then they looked up to see a giant fireball flying down on them but they had no time to react. The fireball hit and generated a massive and destructive explosion causing another smoke cloud.

"Ha I got you losers!" Natsu said as he landed on the ground. When the smoke cleared Drayko and Gray were in the center of a crater. They had minor burns and parts of their clothes were singed. "Okay now that hurt especially when it falls on your head." Drayko said as he stood himself up and rubbed the top of his head. Gray then also stood up as well. Then Natsu charged toward Gray. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as flames engulfed his fist and he threw a punch aimed for Gray's head. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shouted as he put his fist over his palm and then launched a multitude of ice lances toward Natsu.

The lances flew at Natsu with such speed that Natsu had to punch the lances to defend himself. Then Natsu landed a few feet away from Gray. Then Natsu inhaled and was about to use another spell. "Chaos Dragon's Sword Horn!" The two heard and Gray was hit from behind as Drayko engulfed in plasma flames headbutted him and pushed him until they both ran into Natsu which kicked up another smoke cloud. Next thing is Drayko jumped backwards out of the cloud. "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" Drayko shouted and fired a black and violet tornado toward the cloud. However, before it hit Natsu and Gray jumped out the cloud dodging the blast.

* * *

"Ha, nice try chaos freak!" Natsu said then the three boys charged toward each other and when the collided came out throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. Drayko dodged a punch from Gray as he kicked Natsu but then got hit from behind by a kick from Gray. Gray then threw a punch at Natsu who happened to dodge but then got hit by a kick from Drayko. Natsu dodged a kick from Drayko and a punch from Gray only to get hit by a punch from Drayko. Then the three jumped back from each other putting a good amount of distance between them. "Okay time to step things up." Drayko said. "Dragon Slayer Art: Chaos Dragon Form!" He shouted and transform into his dragon form.

"Heh, I guess no holding back then." Gray said as he and Natsu both got ready. Drayko charged Natsu then kicked him away. "Ice-Make: Saucer!" Gray shouted as he created a giant ice disk and sent it spinning like a buzzsaw toward Drayko. Drayko the put his hands out in front of him and caught it but it was more powerful than he had anticipated as it kept spinning and grinding against his scales. Natsu then came up from behind Drayko to kick him but Drayko saw him and used his tail to grab Natsu by the leg and then hurled him toward Gray. "Remember this always watch the tail." Drayko said.

Gray moved out of the way of Natsu flying toward him then prepared another spell. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" He shouted as he created a giant spiked hammer and attempt to bring it down on Natsu. Natsu on the other hand ignited his fist and jumped up to meet the hammer of ice. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he punched the hammer and both attackes cancelled each other out. "Chaos Dragon's Infernal Fang!" They heard and watched as Drayko slashed through the buzzsaw made of ice. Then Drayko and Natsu charged toward Gray. "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray said as he created a large longsword made of ice and charged toward the two dragon slayers.

When they collided Gray attacked with onslaught of slashes, while Drayko and Natsu attacked with a barrage of punches. Meanwhile in the crowd everyone was amazed at how the fight was going so far. "Drayko really is amazing isn't he huh mira-nee? Plus Gray and Natsu are too right?" Lisanna asked. "Yeah Drayko is really amazing." Mirajane said having not heard the rest of the question and not even noticing that she was looking at Drayko with hearts in her eyes and that her tone made her sound lovestruck. But everyone else noticed and their jaws hit the ground because they had never seen Mirajane ever appear, act, or sound lovestruck and girly.

Lisanna and Emily one the other hand weren't surprised in fact they were smiling while giving Mirajane what she would consider an odd look. "What's got you two smiling like that?" Mirajane asked. "Oh nothing its just you stopped listening after papa's name was mentioned and you sounded really girly when you said he was amazing." Emily said. Mirajane was really embarrassed she didn't even know that she was doing that so when Emily mentioned it Mirajane blushed a shade of red that would put Erza's hair to shame. "I-I don't know what your talking about. I never sound girly and you two don't have any proof that I was." She said looking away from the two.

* * *

"Oh really then look behind you." Emily said and Mirajane did only to see everyone who was within listening range had their mouths open and were all slack jawed. _'Oh god did I really sound girly?'_ Mirajane thought but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud crash. Then everyone turned their attention back to the fight to see Drayko, Natsu, and Gray standing a few feet from each other and they had scratches, burns, parts of their clothes were singed, and they were panting. Then Drayko and Natsu charged toward Gray again.  "Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!" Gray shouted and froze Drayko and Natsu inside a tower of ice before they could make it to him.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shouted as he put his fist over his palm and then launched a multitude of ice lances toward the tower breaking it sending the two dragon slayers flying towards the ground. They landed pretty hard but after a minute Drayko got but Natsu didn't he was on his hands and knees panting so it would be a while before he got up again. So Drayko charged toward Gray but this time he summoned his wings and used them to give himself a boost. "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray shouted as he recreated the large longsword and prepared for Drayko to attack.

Then the collided and sent a barrage of attacks toward the other. "Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist!" Drayko shouted and hit the longsword in Gray's hand at just the right angle and broke it then he kicked Gray away from him. Drayko was about to charged but noticed he couldn't move then he looked down to see that at some point Gray froze his feet the ground. "Got you now chaos freak." Gray said then he created sharp blades on his right hand and left elbow. Then Gray charged toward Drayko and kicked the chaos dragon slayer into the air and jumped after him.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Gray shouted as he slashed Drayko seven times. Gray landed on the ground while Drayko crashed. _'That should do it.'_ Gray thought but he was wrong because amazingly Drayko stood up. "Don't think this is over ice princess." Drayko said. At that moment Natsu had gotten back up and attempted to attack Drayko from behind but just like before Drayko quickly snacked his tail around Natsu's leg and hurled him towards Gray. Gray ducked under Natsu and was about to charge at Drayko.  "Chaos Dragon's!" Drayko started. "Fire Dragon's!" Gray heard from behind him to see that Natsu was about to attack while still airborne.

That's when he noticed that Drayko was on one side of him and Natsu was one the other. He immediately realized the danger he was in going to be in since he was in the middle of both their spells. He was about to use a spell to protect himself but he was too late. "Roar!" Natsu and Drayko shouted and the two breath attacks collided with Gray in the middle. After the blasts cleared Gray was knocked out. "Well ice princess is out!" Drayko said then walked over to the unconscious Gray, picked him up, and then took him over and left him with the crowd. Then he went back down into the Crater where Natsu was still waiting. "Okay Natsu how about we make this more exciting." Drayko said.

* * *

"How?" Natsu asked. "Well, i'll quickly teach you how to use the dragon form spell." Drayko said and Natsu's eyes widened. "Really!?" Natsu asked excited. "Yeah, the process is realatively easy so you should be able to get a handle of it here and now but I would suggest against flying before your ready." Drayko said. "Fine by me so how do I do it?" Natsu asked. "First you have to close your eyes." Drayko said and Natsu did. "Now you have to try emphasis on try and become the embodiment of fire. Feel the power of your flames flow through you feel them course through you like the water in a river then release it all at once." Drayko said and Natsu took a deep breath.

A moment later the air around Natsu began to steam then a plume of fire erupted from Natsu. "Dragon Slayer Art: Fire Dragon Form!" He shouted and the plume of fire stopped and held Natsu in a sphere of fire. The only thing that could be seen was a dark figure resembling Natsu and it looked like he had piercing red eyes. Then the sphere disappeared and there stood Natsu with elongated canines, red scaled razor sharp dragon claws along with scaled forearms, a long red dragon tail that touched the ground, red scales underneath his eyes covering his cheeks, and his feet had become red scaled dragon talons along with scaled calves. "This is so cool!" Natsu yelled.

"I bet now its time to see if you can handle that form." Drayko said. Then the two charged toward each other and once they collided they began to throw a barrage of punches at each other. "Your really getting the hang of your dragon form pretty quickly flame brain." Drayko said. "Yeah this fight is really helping so now that you showed me how to do it i'm gonna beat you." Natsu said and Drayko smirked. "We'll see about that." Drayko said. Then the two jumped back from each other and were panting heavily. "Well it looks like we'll have to end this now or neither of us will be able to keep going." Drayko said and Natsu nodded. "Agreed." he said.

It was at that moment Natsu rocketed into the air. _'So much for waiting till he's ready.'_ Drayko thought then he rocketed into the air after Natsu. From the crowd the two looked like a black and violet star crashing into a firey star. "I'm ending this now!" The two said simultaneously.  "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" The two yelled at the same time. Then Natsu ignited his arms. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu shouted as sent spiraling torrents of flames toward Drayko. At the same time Drayko had black and violet plasma spheres with violet plasma flame rings surrounding them engulf his hands.

"Violet Lotus: Infernal Twin Blazer!" Drayko shouted as he fired two beams that had plasma flames spiraling around them toward Natsu. The two blasts collided and generated an explosion that engulfed the two the next thing that happened was that the two fell to the ground and landed in the crater below. Everyone raced over to the two and saw that both were back to normal and in the center of the crater. Drayko was hurt and unable to move but was awake and panting. Natsu was also hurt and also unable to move and was also awake.

 **-Drayko VS Gray VS Natsu END-**

* * *

Then Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, and Emily went down to get the two injured dragon slayers. "Drayko you idiot you were only just healed a day or so ago now look at you!" Mirajane said. "Sorry Mira, I just couldn't help myself I was just having way too much fun even if it ended in a tie." Drayko said. "He's right Mira that was awesome! But know next time its gonna be you and me and its not gonna end in a tie you got that." Natsu said. "Yeah, whatever say that when it actually happens flame brain." Drayko replied. "(sigh) Geez just promise me you won't do something extremely stupid like that again?" Mirajane asked.

"Can't." Drayko said. "And why not?" Mirajane asked a little annoyed. "Because if there's ever a time where I need to protect you or Emily i'll always do something extremely stupid at least you'll probably see it that way, but how about I promise that i'll stop doing extremely stupid things as long as it doesn't have anything to do with keeping you or Emily safe." Drayko said smiling. Mirajane started blushing then she looked away from him. "Fine I can agree to that." She said then she and Lisanna with the help of Levy and Elfman took Drayko, Natsu, and Gray to the infirmary. Later on Drayko and Natsu laughed at how Gray was bandaged up like a mummy.

* * *

 **\- 3 Years later: Year x781 (December 13)-**

 **Mirajane - 16, Gray - 15, Natsu - 14, Erza - 16, Drayko(OC) - 15, Lisanna - 14, Elfman - 15, Levy - 14, Emily(OC) - 8, Wendy - 12**

* * *

 **\- Unknown Location -**

In an unknown location three figures a male and two females were meeting. **"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!?"** The male figure yelled. **"You heard us we want to make them a dragon emperor and a dragon empress."** One of the females said. **"Why in the hell would you want to risk their lives for something like that?"** The male asked. **"Because we know they can handle it and unlike you who could just make your boy a dragon king we can't do that. We have to make them a dragon emperor and empress since dragon emperors and empresses are equal in power to dragon kings and queens even if the process could kill them."** The second female said.

 **"(sigh) Your really going along with this Grandeeney?"** The male asked. **"Yes I am Igneel. Its like Chaosia said chaos and sky dragon's among a select other dragons can't become dragon kings or queens like holy, earth, or others do. As you know they become dragon emperors/empresses which are equal in power to dragon kings and queens anyway."** Grandeeney said. **"But do you really think your children will need that much power?"** Igneel asked. **"Yes with what will be coming in the near future you know that all the dragon slayers will need to be strong enough to handle it."** Chaosia said.

 **"Besides Chaosia and I are only helping them take the first step needed to become a dragon emperor and empress, it'll be up to them to train hard and learn to actually gain the power needed to go into Dragon Emperor/Empress Mode."** Grandeeney said. **"Fine but please just make sure you do it somewhere you won't go causing too much damage."** Igneel said. **"Oh don't worry we'll be careful now come on Grandeeney!"** Chaosia said dragging Grandeeney with her. **"(sigh) You really are excited aren't you?"** Grandeeney asked and Chaosia just looked at Grandeeney and smiled.

 **"Of course I am. I get to see my little dragon prince again after all this time even if it's for a short while."** Chaosia said her regular smile then turning to a sad one. **"You know I bet you he doesn't blame you."** Grandeeney said knowing exactly what was on her friends mind and Chaosia shook her head. **"I don't know about that. Honestly I wouldn't know but if he does blame me for leaving him all alone I wouldn't blame him for it I would completely deserve it. Plus it's not gonna help that I'll see him again only to leave him once more."** Chaosia said teary eyed.

 **"Chaosia you can't help what we're about to do besides we're on the verge of it being too late for them. You, me and Igneel wasted enough time the others already placed themselves inside their dragon slayers to save them from becoming dragons, but the three of us need to do it now or it won't matter in the future they'd end up like him and you know you don't want that for Drayko."** Grandeeney said. **"Your right thank you Grandeeney."** Chaosia said. **"No problem now let's get going."** Grandeeney said and Chaosia followed.

* * *

 **\- Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia -**

Its been 3 years since Drayko, Emily, Wendy and Carla each joined fairy tail. Drayko and Mirajane relationship has gotten better and now the two are practically inseparable. Emily has gotten used to their relationship that she developed the habit of calling Mirajane mama. Drayko even marked Mirajane as his mate which she found to be a little embarrassing at first because when it got out it basically told everyone they had done the deed but eventually she got used to it. Drayko's relationship with his friends has also gotten better.

After his big fight with Natsu and Gray the two had only become slightly fearful of him at least only when he's angry. They still fight with each other though which only causes Erza to hit and scold them. After a while Drayko started to just give in like Natsu and Gray do but he does it by responding with a 'Yes Erza' in a very sarcastic tone which pisses her off even more. Drayko has even gotten closer to Levy to the point they see each other as siblings and even call each other as such, much to the displeasure of Jet and Droy who fawn over her. Plus Emily calls her aunt Levy which levy thinks just makes Emily even more adorable.

Mirajane even got Drayko to change his outfit. Now he wears a blue shortsleeve t-shirt underneath a black jacket, black pants, black boots, a black waist cape, and black fingerless gloves along with his dragon scale pendant. He even calls it his signature look now.

 **(A/N: Jacket: Think of the jacket Grimmjow from bleach wears except it's black; Boots, Pants, and Waist Cape: Think archers from fate/stay night only black)**

Emily now wears a blue tank, black skirt, blue thigh-length leggings, and black boots that stop inches above the ankles. She also has her hair tied into a ponytail held by a violet ribbon and she wears a blue dragon scale necklace that Drayko gave her it has a magic casted on it that lets her find Drayko no matter where he is and vice versa. She's also gotten a handle of her dragon soul takeover magic. She also learned that when she's in her take over form she can use dragon slayer magic of the forms element. She learned that the dragon soul she has is that of a water dragon.

Plus her takeover magic she is basically half dragon so she has a few dragon-like habits that affect her whether she's in her take over form or not like eating a lot, enhanced strength, speed, hearing, smell, and etc. Emily has gotten used to not always being with Drayko not by much though. She mostly hangs around him, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Erza, Wendy or Carla. She normally avoids being around Natsu and Gray for obvious reasons, Elfman because she says he's weird when he starts calling people even women men, Laxus for more obvious reasons, and Jet and Droy because she says that they need to stop fawning over her aunt Levy.

* * *

She also will just sit at the bar and talk to master makarov. Wendy and Carla have also really enjoyed being at fairy tail. The two of them along with Mirajane, Drayko, and Emily even formed their own team. Wendy has even changed her look as well her dark blue hair now reached down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She now wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Making her fairy tail mark easily visible.

Plus thanks to Drayko, Wendy even learned attack spells for her dragon slayer magic and with the rate she progressed over the years she developed motion sickness too, something she absolutely hates. Then there have been the S-class trials and the only new S-class mages besides Laxus who became one in the year Drayko joined were Erza and a guy by the name of Mystigan whose face no one has ever really seen. Currently, the S-class exams were rolling around again and this years participants have been selected which happens to include Mirajane.

Drayko, Emily, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, and Elfman were sitting with Mirajane who was a bit nervous about taking the S-class exams and they were doing their best to calm her down. "Mira I know you'll do great this year you'll definitely become a S-Class wizard so calm down okay." Drayko said as he held her hand. "I'm trying but it's not easy okay what if I mess up?" Mirajane asked. "Stop worrying Mira-nee Drayko's right you'll do fine and even if you don't there's always next year right." Lisanna said. "Yeah Mira they're right you'll do just fine." Wendy said. "Yeah big sis you'll be S-class in no time and besides being nervous ain't manly." Elfman said.

"They're right mama." Emily said. "Okay, okay I get it thanks you guys." Mirajane said then kissed Drayko on the cheek. "And thank you too my cuddly dragon." Mirajane said laying her head on his shoulder. "No problem my sweet little demon I'll always be here for you no matter what." Drayko said laying his head atop of hers. "Mama you forgot about me." Emily said pouting. "Oh i'm sorry come here you." Mirajane said as she started kissing Emily's cheeks causing the little girl to giggle. "Happy now?" Mirajane asked and Emily nodded. "Yep." She said then laid her head against Mirajane.

The group relaxed and Drayko even ended up getting into fight with Natsu and Gray which Erza then stopped and then got into a fight with Mirajane. As soon as everything calmed down Master Makarov came to the table Drayko and the others were sitting at. "Drayko and Wendy get your stuff together you two have been specifically requested for a mission." Makarov Said. "Really what's the mission? and where are we going Master?" Wendy asked. "The mission is searching for and eliminating what people are reporting to be a dragon and as for where you two are going its to an island miles outside of Hargeon which is about a two days trip." Makarov said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Now not only was everyone at the table shocked but both Drayko and Wendy would've been excited hearing about a dragon because it might have been one of their parents but they paled and gulped instead at the thought of being on a boat for two days was a nightmare. That's because they knew they couldn't try flying for a whole 2 days without any rest. Plus they felt like the master was enjoying their pain a little bit possibly because of the minor amounts of destruction they _(Mirajane or Drayko when someone pissed royally them off)_ had a habit of causing. "Well it looks like we have no choice." Drayko said depressingly.

Then he turned to Mirajane and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Now I expect you to be a S-class mage when all this is over so that we can celebrate okay." Drayko said and Mirajane nodded. "I will just make sure you two be careful and come home safely okay." Mirajane said and Drayko and Wendy nodded. Then Drayko turned his attention to Emily. "And you don't do anything to get yourself in trouble understand." Drayko said. "What would I possibly do to get in trouble papa?" Emily said and Drayko as well as Mirajane looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay never mind then can I just go with papa?" Emily asked while looking innocent.

"No!" Drayko and Mirajane said instantly causing the little dragon takeover mage to cross her arms and pout. With that Drayko gave Emily a kiss on the head and then he and Wendy left to go pack and leave for their mission. "Hey Gramps how come I wasn't asked for this mission too I mean i'm a dragon slayer too?" Natsu asked and pouted. The question then actually had everyone else wonder why Natsu wasn't also requested for the mission like Drayko and Wendy. "Not sure my boy they were personally requested." Makarov said as he walked away and into his office.

 _'I just hope those two will be okay.'_ Makarov thought as he looked out of the window seeing that a storm was rolling through. "Be careful my children and come home safe." Makarov said to himself. Meanwhile, Drayko and Wendy had gotten themselves ready and were waiting at the train station when the storm hit magnolia. "So much for flying to Hargeon this storm is really bad probably worse than when we fought that Sirena and Rex years ago." Drayko said. "Yeah and we shouldn't use my Troia spell until we get to the boat since we'll be on it for two days." Wendy said and Drayko nodded.

When the train came and they boarded they immediately felt like collapsing. However, Drayko managed to sit herself down but he felt like crap. Then he noticed Wendy was sitting next to him but she looked just as bad if not worse than him. So to help he let Wendy lay her head on his lap. D-Drayko what are you doing!?" Wendy asked with a blush on her face. "I'm letting you rest your head on my lap silly. Mira does it for me and it helps so I figured it would help you." Drayko said. "B-But!" Wendy said. "No buts i'm just helping now get some rest." Drayko said.

* * *

"Are you sure? Don't you feel bad too?" She asked. "Don't worry i'll be fine so just rest understand." Drayko said and she nodded. "O-Okay." She said and she fell asleep and as the train started moving Drayko began to feel a bit worse. During the ride Drayko just leaned himself against the window and watched the storm outside. _'Man I have a bad feeling about this mission? I just can't shake this feeling like something really bad is going to happen.'_ Drayko thought. He stopped looking at the storm and looked at the sleeping Wendy and it brought a smile to his face.

"Is this what Mira sees every time she looks at me sleeping it's kind of... cute actually." Drayko said to himself as began to stroke Wendy's hair as he went back to looking out the window. Unknown to him that gesture made Wendy smile and develop a blush in her sleep. A few hours laters the train stopped in Hargeon and the storm had gotten much worse than it was in magnolia. The two immediately went to the port to catch the boat out of Hargeon. Before they got aboard Wendy cast Troia to make sure they could handle the trip and then the boat set sail for the island.

* * *

 **(December 15)**

The storm made the two day trip a living hell and it didn't help that they had to be briefed on the situation when they would rather be sleeping the trip away and even with the troia spell they still felt like crap after some time but they still made it to the island safely. The island was large it had a 20 mile radius from the large mountain in the center of the island. "Okay we should head over towards the mountain since that's where people reported they saw the dragon." Drayko said and Wendy nodded. "Okay let's get going." Wendy said.

They walked through the woods toward the mountain. During the walk the storm got even worse rain falling harder, the wind blowing stronger, and constant crashes of lightning flashes and thunder. Eventually they made it to the mountain and walked around it until they found where all the villagers on the island had reported seeing the dragon. On the side of the mountain was the entrance to a cave it was where some of the villagers reported seeing the dragon go in and come out. The two cautiously entered the cave and came upon a large underground cavern with a 10 mile radius from the center.

One half of the cavern was a volcanic terrain and the other half was an icy terrain. _'Okay now this is an odd area for a dragon to be but who am I to say other wise.'_ Drayko thought. "The reports said that the cave we just came through is where the villagers have seen the dragon walk in, so I guess we should each check a side with how big this place is." Wendy said and Drayko nodded. "Good idea and if either of us finds the dragon we get the other first so that way if it's hostile neither of us fights it alone." Drayko said and Wendy nodded. Then the two separated Drayko went to check the icy terrain half and Wendy checked the volcanic terrain half.

* * *

 **\- Drayko's Search -**

 **Chaos Dragon Slayer POV**

I spent an hour searching and haven't seen any sign of a dragon. "Okay I guess i'll go and see if Wendy found it. She probably did and is over here looking for me." I said but as soon as I turned to start walking toward the volcanic terrain half to find Wendy a massive black and violet hurricane flew toward me luckily I managed to dodge the attack. "Wow you've got really good reflexes." said a voice from behind me. I spun around on one foot to see who attacked me. I saw a woman with skin as pale as my own who looked about 25 and was about 5ft 10in tall.

She had violet eyes with slits in them making them look reptilian, long black hair that reached her waist with purple highlights tied into a ponytail, and a scar on her right arm that looked like a claw was run down it. She was wearing a purple tank top, tight black pants, and purple high heel boots that stop a couple inches below the knee. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked. "My name is Sia and as for what i'm doing here i'm the one who sent that request to get you here." She said. "So that request was a fake? Why did you send it?" I asked. "It was so that me and my friend could kill two dragon slayers of course." She said.

That got my attention she has a friend and she wants to kill us. "Friend? what friend? and why would you want to kill me and Wendy?" I asked. "My friend's name is Diana and the reason we would want to fight you two is because were dragon slayers too.. but to be more specific i'm a chaos dragon slayer too and my friend Diana is a sky dragon slayer so it's only natural for us to want to see if the two other slayers with the same element as us are even worthy of being called dragon slayers of the sky and chaos." Sia said as if it was as plain as day.

At that my eyes widened because Wendy and I had been separated and it meant we were tricked just so that this woman and her friend who were dragons slayers with the same elements as us could try and kill us. I really hated the situation I was stuck in at least I was smart enough not to bring Emily with me. _'I've got no choice i'm going to have to try and beat this women as fast as possible and get to Wendy as soon as possible.'_ I thought as I got ready for what very may be the hardest and last fight i'll ever have to fight.

* * *

 **-Drayko VS Sia-**

 **Normal POV**

Sia raced toward Drayko and cleared the distance in no time taking away any chance for Drayko to block or dodge as he took a punch to the face. The force of the punch sent him flying into a large chunk of ice. _'Damn she's fast and strong this isn't gonna be fun, i'm gon-'_ Drayko thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Sia grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him into the air. "You really couldn't keep up with that one punch. You should know that chaos dragon's rely on a combination of speed, strength, and intellect while in battle and so far you don't even have two of the three, you're so weak." Sia said harshly.

Then she threw Drayko up into the air and as he fell down she kicked him in the abdomen and sent him flying again into another large chunk of ice. He forced himself up the best he could and charged toward Sia as black and violet plasma spheres engulfed his fist and he threw a punch aimed for Sia's face. It never made contact as Sia just knocked his fist away and he threw another and another only for Sia to do the same thing. Then Drayko jumped back and charged again throwing a barrage of punches at the women only for a few to make actual contact.

"Is that all you've got that's just pathetic!" Sia said. Then she kneed Drayko in the gut, spun around, and kicked him away which sent him back skipping across the ground like a stone on water. Drayko hit yet another large chunk of ice and hit the ground he had been taking a beating ever since this fight started and now he was having trouble breathing. Sia just walked up to the downed dragon slayer and inhaled. "Chaos Dragon's roar!" She shouted and a powerful black and violet hurricane flew out and hit Drayko at point blank range he didn't even have time to try and consume the blast.

Drayko was on the ground badly injured he was burned and bruised yet somehow he managed to get himself up again. "You know kid your really pathetic I outclass you in all three areas a chaos dragon is supposed to rely on and in the end it seems I've been wasting my time." Sia said. "You know maybe you'd do better if I go and kill those sweet girls you care so much about." Sia said causing Drayko's eyes to widen. "How.. do you know.. about Mira.. Levy.. and Emily?" He asked. "How I know isn't important what is though is that I know so what do you say I go and kill them to get you to fight better." She said.

Drayko had been angry before but this caused him to completely snap. His pupils developed slits, his canines elongated, scales appeared along his forehead, cheeks, and arms, his hair became spikier, and magic power flowed from him in waves. Then he looked at Sia with pure rage and hatred in his eyes. "No one threatens Mira, Levy, or Emily and I mean no one now your going down!" he growled. At that moment Drayko was hit by a slight headache and a vision flashed in his mind. The vision showed two girls but their features were blurry then it vanished. _'What was that? Who were they?'_ Drayko thought but quickly let it go and charged toward Sia.

* * *

"Still trying it's not like you could do anything to stop me so aga-" Is as far as Sia got before Drayko sent her flying with a punch in the face. She hit a ice boulder and landed on the ground. _'That actually hurt now let's see what he's capable of now that he's unleashed Dragon Force.'_ Sia thought. Then she stood and saw Drayko charging toward her and she charged at him when they collided they came out throwing a barrage of punches at each other. Both started to show signs severe injury however, Drayko overpowered her and assaulted her with a barrage of punches. Then he had black and violet plasma flames engulf his feet.

"Chaos Dragon's Razor Talon!" Drayko shouted as he kicked her away. Then he charged toward her when she was still in the air. "Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack!" He shouted as he had a large stream of black and violet plasma flames ignite each arm and blasted her even further away and she hit a chunk of ice. Then he created a black and violet sphere in hands. "Chaos Dragon's Dark Maelstrom!" He shouted as he fired a large spinning beam toward Sia. The beam smashed right into her and exploded. Then he had black and violet plasma spheres with violet plasma flame rings surrounding them engulf each hand.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Violet Lotus: Infernal Twin Blazer!" Drayko shouted as he fired two beams that had plasma flames spiraling around them toward Sia which struck her and exploded generating a smoke cloud. Then he fell to his hands and knees panting having completely exhausted himself. _'That should do it I put all the magic power I could spare into those blasts.'_ Drayko thought. Unfortunately, Sia emerged from the smoke cloud looking badly injured but otherwise she seemed unfazed by her injuries. 'He seems to have exhausted himself but one more push then i'll end this.' Sia thought then she inhaled.

"Chaos Dragon's Nightmare Smog!" She shouted as she breathed out a black and violet fog that made it harder for Drayko to breath. Then his vision got blurry and the next thing he knew he was at fairy tail except the building was gone and everything around him was on fire. Then he saw six bodies at his feet. Two of them he couldn't identify but the other four he could see as plain as day. It was Mirajane, Emily, Levy, and Wendy and they were on the ground dead. "No! What happened? What happened to them?" He asked himself as he fell to his knees crying. Then what he saw next horrified him. He saw Chaosia's dead body in the distance and he broke.

The people he cared most about were dead. _{They died because you were weak.}_ Said a ghostly voice. "Because I was weak?" Drayko asked himself. _{Yes because you were weak.}_ The voice said. "No I couldn't be I couldn't be so weak that I couldn't protect them." Drayko said. _{Oh but you were and now you'll meet the same fate.}_ The voice said and a large dark figure appeared. It looked like a dragon then it let out a loud roar almost deafening Drayko. Then it charged a breath attack but Drayko never moved. Then it released it and obliterated everything in its path and Drayko was engulfed by the beam.

 **-Drayko VS Sia END-**

* * *

 **Chaos Dragon Slayer POV**

I was weak, I couldn't protect them, and I didn't like it then I felt tears sting his eyes. At that moment I was back on the cold icy ground down on my hands and knees. I was trembling, panting, and sweating then I looked up to see that Sia woman standing over me. _'That was all an illusion. I fell for the nightmare smog spell.'_ I thought. Then I saw sadness in her eyes and I found myself wondering why. Then she put out her right hand and a glowing blue light appeared. Then she lifted me so that I was only on my knees and then she thrusted her right hand into my chest.

My eyes widened and I started to cough up blood. _'A-am I really going to die? Mira, Emily, Levy i'm so sorry.'_ I thought. Then I was hit by a searing pain that spread all over my tattered body. Sia then pulled her hand out of my chest and laid me on my back with my head in her lap and started stroking my hair. "What.. are.. you doing?" I asked in a raspy tone. It seems i'm starting to find it hard to breath or speak with a fist sized hole in my chest. "Well i'm stroking your hair for one plus I have something important I need to speak to you about." Sia said. "What.. could you.. have.. to say.. to me?" I asked.

"Well that i'm sorry is one thing." Sia said. Now i'm confused why would this women who just did all his to me want to apologize. "What.. the.. hell.. are you.. apologizing.. for?" I asked. "Well for doing this to you.. and.. well.. for abandoning you... my little dragon prince." She said and my eyes widened. It couldn't be it just couldn't is it. "C-chao.. sia?" I asked and Sia nodded. "Yeah, its me sweetie." She said with a sad smile. It really was her Chaosia my mom and I couldn't help but feel a ton of emotions that i've kept locked away.

They came flooding to the forefront like a dam had just burst and I couldn't keep myself from crying. "I thought.. you.. left because.. you.. blamed me.. for that.. day." I said and she looked shocked. "Oh no, sweetie I left for very different reasons. Very important reasons that I can't fully go into right this moment but i never blamed you for anything. Now let me just say that what i did today wass for a very important reason and that there are some things I have to tell you." My mom said and I just nodded. My body was in to much pain now for me to even try to speak again.

* * *

"Sweetie I know it hurts right now but i promise you you'll feel better soon. Just know that you need to get stronger because things are not going to get easier from here on out you'll run into challenges that will be difficult but i know you'll be able to handle them okay." she said and again I nodded. "Now the only other thing I'll tell you is that, that dragon will come looking for you and the other dragon slayers in the near future but I truly don't know when that'll be." She said and my eye widened but I nodded understanding. I can't believe that, i'm going to have to see _'that'_ dragon again.

"Now I want you to get some rest but before that I want you to have these." She said and showed me a small glowing violet marble and a glowing yellow marble. _'I wonder what those are for.'_ I thought. "Your probably wondering what these are for but all i'm going to tell you that these are a gift for that granddaughter of mine." She said and I nodded then she put the two marbles into my inside jacket pocket. "I want you to know that i'm proud of the person you've become. Also just know that after today you won't see me again but just know i'll always be with you in your heart." My mom said crying.

I was in a lot of pain but I believed her nevertheless i'm going to need to get stronger for when things start to get bad but right now I need to rest but before I do I wanted to say one thing so I mustered up the strength to speak. "Hey mom.. can you.. sing me.. that.. song again?" I managed to ask. "(sigh) You spoiled little dragon.. fine I'll sing it but you promise to go to sleep afterwards." She replied smiling at me and I nodded, then she began to sing.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

(Play Lyra's Song)

Words are born into air  
And quickly fade out in the wind  
But they find their way inside you  
Where they live on forevermore

When the skies are dark and full of rain  
Look inside your heart  
A light, so warm and all aglow  
Shining just like the sun

You can see, just how much you've grown  
How strong you are  
Love will open up to you  
And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words

(Lyra's Song Ends)

As Chaosia sang Drayko's eyes grew heavier and heavier and by the time she finished he was about to fall in blissful unconsciousness but he managed to say something before he did. "I.. love.. you.. mom." He said and fell completely asleep. "I love you too.. my little dragon prince." She replied hugging Drayko's unconscious form and held it close then a bright purple light shined and engulfed the mother and son in it's brilliance.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Emperor and Empress pt 2

Thinking - _'Hello'_  
Talking - "Hello"  
Magic- Hello  
Dragon Talking - **"Hello"**  
Dragon Thinking - **'Hello'  
** A/N: - **(Hello)  
** I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Just my OC

* * *

Previous Chapter...

 _As Chaosia sang Drayko's eyes grew heavier and heavier and by the time she finished he was about to fall in blissful unconsciousness but he managed to say something before he did. "I.. love.. you.. mom." He said and fell completely asleep. "I love you too.. my little dragon prince." She replied hugging Drayko's unconscious form and held it close then a bright purple light shined and engulfed the mother and son in it's brilliance._

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dragon Empress and The 2nd Mate

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

* * *

Mirajane - 16, Gray - 15, Natsu - 14, Erza - 16, Drayko(OC) - 15, Lisanna - 14, Elfman - 15, Levy - 14, Emily(OC) - 8, Wendy - 12

* * *

 **\- Moments Earlier: Wendy's Search -**

 **Sky Dragon Slayers POV**

I spent an hour searching and haven't seen any sign of a dragon. "(sigh) I haven't seen any dragon so I guess i'll go and see if Drayko found it. He probably did and is looking for me." I said. Then as soon as I turned to start walking toward the icy terrain half to find Drayko a hurricane-like blast flew toward me luckily I managed to dodge the attack. "Well your pretty fast on you toes there girly." said a voice from somewhere ahead me. I looked around to see a woman who looked about 25 and was about 5ft 10in tall.

She had blue eyes with slits in them making them look reptilian and shoulder length white hair. She was wearing a green corset top, white boot cut pants, and green high heel boots that stop a couple inches above the ankle. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked. "My name is Diana and as for what i'm doing here i'm the one who sent that request to get you here." Diana said. "You? Then why'd you attack me?" I asked. "Well that's so I could kill you and so my friend Sia could kill that boy you came here with." Diana said.

At that I went pale this woman wanted to kill me and her friend wanted to kill Drayko. _'Drayko and I were.. set up. They set this whole thing up just to separate us.'_ I thought. "Now let's see if you have what it takes to really be called a sky dragon slayer!" She said.

* * *

 **\- Wendy VS Diana -**

 **Normal POV**

Diana charged toward Wendy with a level of speed she couldn't keep up with. "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Diana shouted as she swiped at Wendy and hit her with a wave of wind and sent a shocked Wendy flying backwards. _'She's a sky dragon slayer too!'_ Wendy thought as she hit the ground. Wendy got herself up off the ground and looked at Diana. "You may be fast but i'm not giving up not now not ever." Wendy said and then she inhaled.  "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted and breathes out a hurricane-like blast at Diana. Diana put her hands out in front of her and surprisingly stopped the blast with her bare hands.

Then Diana charged toward Wendy and threw a punch aimed for Wendy's face. Wendy couldn't block the punch and got sent flying back and she slammed into a rock. Then Wendy forced herself up and turned to see Diana charging toward her. "Dragon Slayer Art: Sky Dragon Form!" Wendy shouted and a magic circle appeared below Wendy's feet. Her hands became white scaled and razor sharp dragon claws along with her forearms. She grew a long white dragon tail that touched the ground, scales appeared underneath her eyes covering her cheeks, and scales covered a portion of her calves.

Diana heard the spells name but when she saw Wendy's dragon form she was actually a bit surprised. _'I didn't even know she knew a spell like that where did she pick that up.'_ Diana thought but quickly dropped the thought as Wendy summoned her wings and flew towards Diana at an incredible speed.  "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens ARMS!" Wendy chanted as the power of her arms increased then Wendy punched Diana and sent Diana flying backward but while she was still in the air Diana righted herself so that she was facing Wendy. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" she shouted and breathed out a hurricane-like blast that caught Wendy and slammed her into another rock.

Diana then landed on her feet and then charged toward Wendy who was still on the ground. Diana then picked Wendy up by the neck. "You actually put up quite the fight but not by much though." Diana said. _'Just one more little push.'_ Diana thought. Then she dropped Wendy onto the ground and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Wendy asked. "I'm gonna go and kill that guy you came here with since he maybe able to give me a better fight." Diana said and Wendy's eyes widened. _'She's going to kill.. Drayko. No she can't because I.'_ Wendy thought as she placed her hands over her heart.

* * *

"What's wrong girly don't want me to go and kill the guy." Diana said. "You can't kill Drayko!" Wendy said and Diana arched an eyebrow. "Oh why not?" Diana asked. Wendy was silent she couldn't say what she wanted to say she just looked down to the ground. "No answer. Well then guess i'll go and do what I said before and go kill the guy." Diana said and continued to walk away. Wendy was afraid to say it but she couldn't just stand there and let Diana go and kill Drayko just the thought hurt her heart. Then she got angry, angry that Diana was threatening Drayko's life and a torrent of wind whipped around her.

At that moment Diana just turned to look towards Wendy. "What are you mad all because I threatened that pathetic boy what's so special about him?" Diana asked. "Yes i'm mad and that's because I care about him! He's.. special to me.. and that means i'll always be there for him if he needs my help so i'll never let you kill him!" Wendy yelled then the wind around whipped into a tornado as her magic power surged and rolled off of her in waves. Once the tornado cleared there stood Wendy her hair and eyes were pink and she had white scales springing out of her back and smaller ones on her hands and feet.

 _'She actually unleashed dragon force! That boy must really be special to bring this kind of power out of her just from having someone threaten his life.'_ Diana thought. Then Wendy charged toward Diana and Diana charged toward her and when they collided they came out throwing a barrage of punches at each other. Then Wendy kicked Diana and sent her flying back. Suddenly, Wendy used her new speed and appeared behind Diana.  "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted and blasted Diana with a hurricane-like blast and sent her flying into a rock.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy shouted as she attacked Diana with a whirlwind that erupted from her arms. Then Wendy flew high up into the air. "Now its time for a spell Drayko helped me with." Wendy said. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Gale Wing!" She shouted as wind surrounded her wings and she sped around at a speed that made her hard to see. Then she skydived right into Diana and a tornado erupted slashing at Diana. Then Wendy kicked her again but Diana grabbed Wendy's leg, spun her around, and then threw Wendy into the air.

Before Wendy could use her wings to catch herself Diana jumped into the air above Wendy and punched her sending Wendy hurtling down toward the ground. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" Diana shouted and the blast struck Wendy and slammed her into the ground. Diana didn't let up though the next thing she did was fall toward Wendy and pulled back her fist. "Sky Dragon's Tempest Fist!" Diana shouted as came down on Wendy and punched an already downed Wendy and the crash kicked up a huge smoke cloud.

 **\- Wendy VS Diana END -**

* * *

 **Sky Dragon Slayer POV**

Once the smoke cleared I was laying on the ground in the center of a crater. I was severely hurt, I couldn't even move, and I felt like I was close to fainting. Then Diana kneeled down near me. "Now it's time for me to end things here." Diana said as she held out her right hand and a glowing red light appeared. Then she thrusted her right hand into my chest and then I felt a searing pain spread all over my tattered body and I started crying. Then Diana pulled her hand out of my chest and she leaned in close to my ear. _'No I don't want to die. I haven't told him how I feel even if.. he has her.'_ I thought.

"You know I can probably guess what's on your mind right now. Your probably afraid to die right now because of that guy that's 'special' to you. You're in love with him and you don't want to leave him behind." Diana whispered and my eyes widened. "H-how.. do you.. know about.. that?" I asked in a raspy tone. It seems i'm starting to find it hard to breath or speak with the hole in my chest. "Well that's because that's something a mother should know about her own daughter." Diana said and my eyes widened. "W-wait.. Gra.. nde.. eney?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes Wendy it's me." Grandeeney said. "B-but.. w-why?" I asked as tears started falling from my eyes. "All this was to help you deal with things that will be coming in the near future." Grandeeney said. "But let me just say that you won't die but your going to be very exhausted though." Grandeeney added and I nodded. "I also want to apologize for leaving you so suddenly, for hurting you like this, and for the fact that after this you won't see me again." Grandeeney said but I shook her head. "D-don't be.. I.. understand.. I.. still love.. you." I said causing tears to start falling from Grandeeney's eyes.

"I love you too Wendy, but for now I want you to get some rest and you'll feel better when you wake up." Grandeeney said and I nodded again. I began to close my eyes to go to sleep but then Grandeeney spoke up. "Oh and sweetie I should also tell you that even though the boy you love already has someone I can say that you still have a chance without breaking anyone's heart." Grandeeney said. That caused me to wonder what my mother meant but I couldn't keep myself awake any longer and my eyes closed. From what I could tell is that Grandeeney held me and I opened my eyes just a smidge to see a bright green light shine and engulf the two of us in it's brilliance.

* * *

 **\- 3 Days Later: Fairy Tail (December 18) -**

 **Normal POV**

Its been 5 days since Drayko and Wendy had left for their mission and Mirajane had already gotten back from the S-class Exams since then and like she promised Drayko she came back an S-class mage. She had been expecting Drayko and Wendy to be back already even if they did have to fight a dragon the two of them were dragon slayers and really powerful ones at that. She and Emily were currently at the guild sitting at a table waiting for the two dragon slayers to walk in and for her cuddly dragon to come and hug and kiss her. The thing is something was still bothering the two about the mission they went on, then came something neither was expecting.

"HEY GRAMPS GET OVER HERE!" Natsu shouted bursting into the guild with Gray beside him and both with carrying something on their shoulders. Mirajane and Emily heard the commotion and they turned their attention to the door and Master Makarov came over from the bar. Everyone else turned their attention toward the door as well and they were all shocked. There stood Natsu and Gray carrying an unconscious Wendy and Drayko respectively. Mirajane's heart just sank and Emily just froze and began trembling. "Natsu what happened to them?" Makarov asked. "We don't know gramps we were traveling through Hargeon after a job and they were found out cold on the beach." Gray said.

"Plus Wendy's body temperature is through the roof like she's on fire and Drayko's has dropped like crazy like he's been on ice for days." Gray added. "Get them to the infirmary immediately and Jet go and get Porlyusica now!" Makarov commanded. After about 15 minutes Porlyusica came into the guild and went straight into the infirmary. When she walked in she found the two unconscious dragon slayers in the beds and Makarov, Levy, Carla, Emily, Gray, Natsu, Erza and The Strauss Siblings all inside waiting. "I need everyone except Makarov out while I work." Porlyusica said and everyone walked out except Mirajane and Emily who were each holding one of Drayko's hand.

Porlyusica was about to say something to the two but Makarov stopped her. "Porlyusica you won't be able to get either of them out, Mirajane and the boy are a couple and she loves him deeply and the young one emily has been with him since she was 5 and he's been a father to her since." Makarov said. Porlyusica was actually a bit surprised when she heard the last part. _'The boy has been taking care of a child since she was 5 and yet he's only a child himself, impressive. I guess not ALL humans are bad.'_ Porlyusica thought. So even though it was against her better judgement she left the two girls alone and went about her business and checked on the two dragon slayers.

She had finished the initial checkup after about 10 minutes. "Well it seems there is foreign magic in their bodies but what type i'm not too sure." Porlyusica said. Makarov was about to say something when the door opened to reveal Levy. "I think I may know what the foreign magic is." Levy said and Makarov looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "How would you know that levy?" Makarov asked and Levy walked all the way into the room. "Well I asked Natsu and Gray if there were any clues about what happened to Drayko and Wendy when the two found them and they said there was a letter on top of Drayko." Levy said and paused to allow them to absorb what she's said so far.

* * *

Then Makarov motioned for her to continue. "So I opened it and it was apparently a letter addressed to me." Levy said. "What did this letter say and who was it from?" Makarov asked. "Well it gave me a rundown of what i needed to look for so I could tell what exactly happened to them and as for who it was from.. it was from Drayko's mom Chaosia master." Levy said. With that everyone in the room who was conscious were shocked to say the least. "Are you telling us that Drayko's own mother did this to them?" Mirajane asked in a very menacing tone ready to try and hunt down said dragon and attempt to kill her for Drayko's condition.

"Grandma wouldn't do that would she aunt Levy?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Emily but Chaosia did. I had to look for a book Drayko had given me a couple years ago that was written in draconian. So I read over the chapter she told me to look for in the letter." Levy said. "And what did it say?" Makarov asked. "Well, it was a chapter about dragon royalty and it explained that certain dragons like of Fire, Earth, Light, Holy, Iron, and etc. become what are called dragon kings or dragon queens but other dragons like Water, Sky, Shadow, Chaos and etc. become dragon emperors or dragon empresses. It also said that the two are equal in power." Levy said.

"Okay but what does that have to do with Drayko's own mother doing this to him?" Mirajane asked. "The main reason is because of how the different dragons gain these ranks and levels of power for dragons or dragon slayers. For example a dragon slayer like Natsu who's a fire dragon slayer can become a dragon king but to do so all he would need to do is absorb magic power from his own father. But for dragon slayers like Drayko who's a chaos dragon slayer and Wendy who's a sky dragon slayer they have to go through something else." Levy said.

"And what would that be exactly Levy?" Makarov asked. "Well the two of them would have to fight the parent that taught them dragon slayer magic and once Drayko and Wendy are at their weakest in terms of being mentally, physically, and magically exhausted their parent forcefully implants a dragon slayer magic lacrima of an element other than their own into their bodies." Levy said and Makarov's eyes widened after hearing that. _'They had a dragon slayer lacrima implanted into their bodies. I never thought I would have to hear about someone else with something like that inside them again.'_ Makarov thought.

"So your saying that these two not only fought their parents and were soundly beaten but they also had a dragon slayer lacrima forcefully implanted into their weakened bodies?" Makarov asked and Levy nodded. "Yes Master, the process of implanting the lacrima can be deadly if the dragon slayer isn't completely weakened but it seems that it takes an immediate effect, so the fact that they're here and breathing means that they're okay." Levy said and Makarov nodded. "I did go back to reading the letter and learned that the lacrima in Drayko is for ice dragon slayer magic and Wendy has one for lava dragon slayer magic which explains the sudden changes in their body temperatures." Levy said.

* * *

Makarov absorbed the information Levy had just given him and then looked toward the two unconscious dragon slayers. "Do they have to go through anything else at this stage?" Makarov asked and Levy shook her head. "No the book doesn't go into exact specifics it might be that Drayko and Wendy's mothers wanted them to learn everything on their own or it could be that the stages are different for each elemental dragon." Levy said and Makarov nodded. "Porlyusica do you have anything to help them?" He asked and Porlyusica sighed.

"Nothing for removing the lacrima and even if I did it seems their dragons did this for a reason so its probably better not to go that route but I can at least give them something for fighting off any side-effects." She said as she began to prepare the medicine. After that Porlyusica left and Makarov went back to his office since he would just have to wait till Drayko and Wendy woke up on their own. However, Mirajane and Emily didn't move from their seats next to Drayko. Hours later Levy came back into the infirmary when the only people in the room were the unconscious dragon slayers, a currently sleeping Emily, and Mirajane.

"Hey Mirajane there's something I have to tell you." Levy said. "What's up Levy? Something wrong?" Mirajane asked. "Not exactly but it has to do with this whole dragon emperor/empress thing." Levy said. "Okay but why didn't you mention it earlier?" Mirajane asked. "That's because it affects you, Emily, and bro really plus emily is too young to hear this conversation so I waited till she was sleep and also because its no else's business." Levy said. "Effects us how?" Mirajane asked. "Well apparently.. Dragon emperors have an instinct to.. have more than one mate." Levy said as she backed away a bit and looked away.

Mirajane just stared at Levy, then at Drayko's unconscious face, and then back at Levy and then a malevolent aura started oozing from Mirajane. "So your telling me that after I almost lost him that I have to share my cuddly dragon with a bunch of other whores?" Mirajane asked her demon persona showing a little as she stood up. "Look i'm just going to be honest from what I read more about dragon emperors they have this instinct to take more than one girl as their mate so yes you'll end up sharing him. And from what I read they choose 5 girls that they some sort of special connection with but his first mate will have a lot of influence over who he marks as a mate." Levy said quickly to avoid possibly getting hit.

"How would I have influence over that?" Mirajane asked. "Well just because Drayko has a special connection with a girl doesn't mean he'll mark her. So let's say Drayko had 7 girls other than you he had a special connection with and you hated one of the girls your feelings would be known to Drayko and he won't attempt to mate with said girl. Though if you happen to approve of a girl and Drayko has some form of romantic feelings for her then he'll attempt to mate with her." Levy said. Mirajane just sighed and sat back down. "You okay?" Levy asked. "Hell no i'm pissed that his own mother did this to him and i'm the one that gets stuck with the only consequence out of all this." Mirajane said. "I get your pissed but you have to admit its not that bad a situation it could be worse." Levy said and Mirajane glared at her.

* * *

"How exactly is this not that bad i'm the one who has to share **MY** boyfriend with 4 other girls control or no control over who gets marked. So tell me how could this be any worse?" Mirajane said. "He could be dead right now Mirajane! Instead of watching him sleep right now you could be in tears having heard that he was dead! That's how the situation could be worse!" Levy said in a bit of an annoyed tone and Mirajane was surprised. Levy was right instead of him sleeping peacefully he could be dead she could have lost him. Then tears began falling down Mirajane's cheeks at the realization.

"I'm sorry your right instead of being pissed off I should be happy that he's okay more than anything." Mirajane said and Levy gave a sigh of relief thanking whatever god there was that Mirajane didn't kill her. "Besides if I have as much control as you say I do in that area then it gives me the ability to make sure that whoever I happen to let him mark understands that i'm the damn alpha female here." Mirajane said with a demonic laugh that gave Levy chills down her spine. _'(sigh) Big brother you have your work cut out for you with Mirajane I hope you'll be able to handle it.'_ Levy thought as she walked out of the room.

* * *

 **\- Drayko's Mind -**

 **Chaos Dragon Slayer POV**

 _I was wandering around in the dark there was nothing around me all there was, was darkness. Then there was a bright flash of light and I was in a forest somewhere but it seemed familiar somehow but I couldn't figure out how or where I might've seen it. I walked around until I saw a brilliant golden light in the shape of a girl standing in front of me. "Hey do you know where I am?" I asked and she just took off. "Hey! Wait!" I said as I chased after her. I followed her until she came to a stop in a clearing that had rock pillars arranged in a circle around the edge of the clearing and a river to my right._

 _The golden light girl then pointed to the river and I walked over to it and looked down. I was surprised when I saw my reflection it was me as a 3 year old kid except I didn't have my pendant on. {Drayko} I heard and turned around to that I was now alone. {Drayko} I heard again but this time it was coming from one of the pillars. So I walked around to try and pinpoint where exactly it was coming from. {Drayko} I heard again as I walked by the tallest pillar with a black star on it. I figured it was coming from that one so I walked closer._

 _As I walked closer to it I suddenly fell down a hole that was in front of it. I slid down some kind of slide and landed a circular underground room that looked like rituals were held in it. There were torches on the walls and a podium in the center of the room. I then took notice of the book on the podium and it just seemed to call out to me for me to reach out and grab it. {Drayko} I heard come from the book and I began to walk closer to it and when I looked at it, it started to seem familiar like i had held it once before. Then I reached out for it but before I touched it I was hit with painful headache then everything went black._

* * *

 **\- 3 Days Later (December 21) -**

 **Normal POV**

It had been 3 days since the two dragon slayers had been found Wendy had woken up 1 day ago. Drayko on the other hand didn't wake up until that afternoon and when he did he shot up suddenly and was panting. He felt like he had been torn apart from the inside out and he had a killer headache. Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Emily, Happy, Carla, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, and Master Makarov were inside the infirmary making sure the two dragon slayers were okay.

Emily was sitting in Drayko's lap and Mirajane was sitting next to him since both of them were seriously worried so they weren't giving him any space not that he minded much. Emily was a daughter to him so letting her sit on his lap was nothing and he did like holding Mirajane close anyway. "Drayko i'm so glad your okay and you too Wendy." Mirajane said resting her head on Drayko's shoulder. "Yeah, i'm glad i'm fine too. Plus i'm proud that you made S-class Mira." Drayko said. Then Emily turned so she could face Drayko. "I'm really glad your okay, too papa." Emily said smiling. "Really that's good and were you good girl while I was gone?" Drayko asked.

"Of course papa but I really missed you and I was really worried about you too." Emily said. "Well, I missed you too and guess what." Drayko said. "What?" Emily asked. "I've got something for you from your grandmother." Drayko said and Emily's eyes widened. "Really? From grandma Chaosia? what is it?" Emily asked excited since Emily has never met Chaosia since she wasn't Drayko's biological daughter she was really happy to hear that Chaosia got something for her. "Calm down go and get me my jacket and i'll give it to you." Drayko said and Emily hopped off the bed and out the room to go and get his jacket which was on the bar since Emily had been wearing it around.

"So you guys how did it feel seeing your mom's again?" Levy asked and Drayko looked to Wendy and she looked at him. "I guess it was.. nice I mean neither of us have seen either of our parents in a long time so..." Drayko said and Wendy continued. "We really liked it minus the beatings it took before we realized it was them." Wendy said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lisanna asked curious. "Well Chaosia made herself look human when she fought me. I'm guessing it was the same for you Wendy?" Drayko asked and Wendy nodded. "Yes I didn't realize it was her until after she told me." Wendy said.

"They probably did that so you two wouldn't hold anything back when you fought them." Makarov said. "What makes you say that master?" Drayko asked. "Well there is some information your mother left behind for you and us so we would know what exactly this whole situation was about." Makarov said. Drayko and Wendy looked a little surprised as well as everyone else except for Levy, Makarov, and Mirajane. Then Makarov told everyone what Levy told him. During the conversation Emily had come back but stayed silent until the end and by that point they were all stunned but obviously the most stunned were Drayko and Wendy.

* * *

"Wow uh I didn't expect that at all." Drayko said. "Me neither it really is a shock that they put us through all that just to give us a second dragon slayer element." Wendy said and Drayko nodded. "Yeah but with what Chaosia told me we may just need it." Drayko said. "What does that mean Drayko?" Mirajane asked. "(sigh) Well it goes back to a situation that happened when I was a kid and it is important so I'll tell you guys but you can't tell anyone else outside this room because its something I don't like to dwell on." Drayko said and everyone in the room nodded.

"Okay well back when I was 5 Chaosia and I were traveling through the mountains. She was teaching me one of the dragon slayer secret arts and suddenly she told me to hide and not to come out until she told me to. Then she flew off and to hide herself I guess but then moments later a giant black dragon with spiraling, blue markings appeared. The thing is like an idiot I thought I was hot stuff and came out of hiding thinking it was just a regular dragon and that since I was a Dragon slayer I could beat it." Drayko said and a few people's eyes widened.

"Well I was completely wrong the dragon had a level of strength that I had never seen before and luckily for me all I got was the scar on my back running from my right shoulder blade to my left side. Then Chaosia appeared and did her best to fight the dragon off in the process she ended up with a scar on her her right arm. Luckily we got away and after that she chewed me out about doing something so stupid. Then she told me that dragon is extremely dangerous and its power is on an entirely different level. She said its name was Acnologia." Drayko finished.

Makarov's eyes widened at the name but before he could say anything natsu spoke up. "Well we don't have to worry were dragon slayers we can deal with a measly dragon no problem." Natsu said. "Natsu you idiot this isn't just some measly dragon. Like I said Chaosia said that this dragon's power is on an entirely different level. Its like nothing we've ever seen before. Acnologia is seen as a dragon of the apocalypse, a dragon that signs the end of the world." Drayko said. "He's right Natsu my boy there are very few stories of dragons these days but that particular dragon has warnings about it that seeing it could mean the end of the world." Makarov said.

"Drayko what exactly did your mother say about that dragon?" Makarov asked. "She said that Acnologia will come looking for me and all of the other dragon slayers but she wasn't sure when that will be exactly." Drayko said and everyone developed worried looks as they glanced around the room to look at Natsu, Wendy, and Drayko. Makarov closed his eyes, sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I see well then everyone will just have to train to make sure that we're ready for when that day comes because you, Natsu, and Wendy are family and we will not let you handle this alone." He said opening his eyes with a burning determination in them.

* * *

"Master's right your not alone in this and you know i'm definitely not letting you go and fight a dragon of that caliber alone." Mirajane said. "Mama's right papa and I'll help to." Emily said as she hopped back onto the bed. "And that goes for me too big bro." Levy said. All the others kept saying the same thing which caused Drayko, Wendy, and Natsu to smile. "Yeah we know guys and thank you it means a lot." Drayko said and Natsu and Wendy nodded. "Yeah!" the two said in unison. After that everyone left to let Drayko and Wendy rest but Emily, Mirajane, and Levy stayed behind. "So papa what did grandma chaosia get me?" Emily asked as she handed him his jacket.

"Oh right let me find them." Drayko said as he put a hand into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the two marbles. "Here she said that these were for you." Drayko said as he handed them to Emily. "Wow they're so pretty!" Emily said. Then the two marbles glow grew brighter and the room was enveloped in their brilliance. When the light faded the marbles in Emily's hands no longer glowed but they still held there violet and yellow color. "What was that?" Drayko asked. Emily on the other hand smiled brightly and jumped on top of Drayko and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you papa thank you!" She said but Drayko and everyone else were confused.

"Emily what was the light show about?" Mirajane asked. "Huh? Oh its because those marbles had dragon souls in them." Emily said and everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" Drayko asked and Emily looked at him confused. "Yeah a chaos dragon soul and a lightning dragon soul. Didn't grandma tell you when she gave them to you?" Emily asked and Drayko shook his head. "No she didn't actually but it does make sense now that I think about there aren't many dragons around and so it would be difficult for you to get new dragon soul take overs at this point." Drayko said.

"But Emily you know that means your going to have to train hard to use them right?" Drayko asked and she nodded. "Yes, papa I know." Emily said and drayko nodded and had her lean forward and he kissed her forehead. "Good now why don't you go and tell Lisanna i bet she would love to help you start getting the hang of using them." Drayko said and Emily nodded. "Okay papa get well soon so I can train with you okay." She said as she raced out the room. "Uh, Drayko there's something we need to talk to you about." Mirajane said and Levy nodded.

At the sound of seriousness in Mirajane's tone Drayko forced himself to sit up and so did Wendy since she was in the room. "Okay what's up?" Drayko asked confused. "Um should I be here to hear this?" Wendy asked worried she may hear something she's not supposed to. "Oh don't worry about it wendy were probably going to let the guild know at a later point. You'll just be someone who knows ahead of time." Mirajane said and Wendy nodded. "Oh okay then." Wendy said. Then Mirajane and Levy told Drayko about his new instincts as a dragon emperor. They also broke the news to him about how he'll make 4 more girls his mate.

* * *

Drayko just sat there wide eyed trying to wrap his mind around what they just told him. Meanwhile, Mirajane and Levy were waiting to see how he would react. "You know I really wasn't expecting you two to tell me that." Drayko said. "Hey, Big bro are you alright you seem a little too calm?" Levy asked. "You know I would probably say something but I when I think about the fact that I almost died it doesn't seem as big a deal you know." Drayko said. "Understandable." Levy said and Mirajane nodded. However, even though that's what he said his mind had other things to say.

 _'Geez, I'll instinctively take 4 more girls as mates.. Yeah, **thanks** mom. I bet she's laughing her ass off at my situation. Plus I have Mirajane I don't even know if I like anyone else like that.'_ Drayko thought. Then he remembered the nightmare he saw because of his mother's spell. He remembered seeing Emily, Mirajane, Levy, and Wendy dead and his heart began to hurt the more he thought about it. _'I know why Emily, Mirajane, and Levy were there but Wendy too. Is it possible that I..'_ Drayko thought as his eyes ever so slightly glanced over towards Wendy. _'H-he can have four more mates? Is that what Grandeeney meant when she said that I could still be with him without breaking anyone's heart?'_ Wendy thought.

The thing is as she thought about it more a blush crept onto her face and she couldn't stop herself from glancing towards Drayko. The thing she didn't notice is that Mirajane was looking right at her. _'Wendy must really like him. It would make sense since they've been close since we found her three years ago and she does fit as a girl Drayko has a special connection with. However, does that mean she's in love with him and if she is will she be able to tell him how she feels. The other question is would I mind sharing him with her.'_ Mirajane thought. After that conversation Drayko and Wendy went to sleep since they were still recovering.

* * *

 **\- 2 Days later: Nighttime (December 23) -**

 **Sky Dragon Slayer POV**

It was nighttime and the guild was empty except for me and Drayko since we were both still in the infirmary. I was having trouble sleeping so I got up and walked out of the infirmary to use the restroom. After I went I made my way back to the infirmary. "So you're still awake huh Wendy." I heard a voice suddenly say and it surprised me. I turned my head to see that it was Mirajane. "Oh Mirajane I didn't know you were here. Are you here to see Drayko?" I asked. I mean who else would she be here to see this late and she just shook her head.

"No, actually i'm here to see you Wendy." She said and I was surprised why would she want to see me. "Me? Why are you here to see me?" I asked. "Well, because I wanted to ask you something important." Mirajane said. "What did you want to ask?" I asked sitting down in front of her. "I want to know if you're in love with Drayko?" Mirajane asked and I was surprised by the question. _'She couldn't know that I.. No she couldn't I haven't given myself away, right?'_ I thought. "Uh, what makes you think i'm in love with him." I asked while I kept myself from looking her in the eyes.

"Well how about the fact that your trying not to look me in the eyes. Also because I know you two are close and its not sibling close like he and Levy are and its definitely not father, daughter close like him and Emily. But seriously Wendy I just want to know. Do you love him?" Mirajane asked. Now I was afraid, afraid that if I tried to lie or avoid the question that Mira would hate me so I decided to be honest. "Y-Yes.. Yes I do I don't really remember exactly when it happened but I do know that its been for a long time at least 2 years now and I know for a fact that i'm in love him." I said as tears threatened to fall from my eyes cause it was the first time I've ever admitted it out loud.

I was also worried about how Mira would react. Will she hate me, will she yell at me, will she curse at me, is she going to hit me, or is she going to do all of the above. "I figured that was the case so.. I think you should go ahead and tell him." Mirajane said and that really surprised me. "Huh? Your not mad.. I mean I know what you said about Drayko able to have 4 more mates for a total of 5 but I thought you would never share Drayko at all." I said and that's what I truly believed I mean Mira has been with Drayko for 3 years I wouldn't have ever thought she would consider actually going through with it. Instead I would think she would be looking for a way to stop his instincts.

"The thing is I was pretty mad about the thought of sharing him but after talking to Levy and thinking about it i've made my peace with it. And its like Drayko said after we told him about it at least he's alive. So sharing him isn't as bad as compared to what could've happened instead. Plus i'll also say this the biggest reason i'm okay with sharing him is because he's not like those guys who would jump at the chance to have more than one girl and win over their hearts. He'd be content with one and he's just the kindest person to people which happens to be why he wins over girls hearts because he's not trying to." Mirajane said smiling.

* * *

"Okay even if you say that there's no way Drayko would feel the same way about me." I said. I may be a bit insecure so I guess deep down that's my biggest fear. "Hey you love him right?" She asked and I nodded. "Then take it from someone who also loves him and has been with him for 3 years Drayko has a big heart so I know what i'm talking about when I say that Drayko has more than enough love in his heart for the two of us and then some." She said. "I see.. okay I'll tell him." I said and Mirajane nodded. "Well then good night and good luck." Mirajane said standing up.

"I hope it works out for you so i'll be on my way because if you tell him tonight you probably wouldn't want me here if he ends up marking you. I mean it would be your first time right." Mirajane said as she smirked over her shoulder and walked out of the guild. My face felt insanely hot after she said that so I tried to shake it off and I walked back into the infirmary. I went over to the bed i'd been staying in and was about to get back into it. "Hey Wendy was Mira just here?" I heard Drayko ask out of nowhere. "Drayko!? Uh, Yeah she was here but she just left. I didn't expect you to be awake? Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No actually I haven't mentioned it but my hearing has been a bit off I guess. There've been times when I swear I can hear things like a person's heartbeat, a person breathing across the room, or even people having a conversation in another room. So I thought I heard Mirajane outside talking but I didn't catch anything that was said since it seems to come and go for now." Drayko said. That surprised me but also had me glad that he didn't just accidentally hear me and Mirajane's entire conversation. "That's surprising because I haven't noticed anything like that myself." I said. "Its nothing to worry about but what were you talking to Mirajane about?" Drayko asked.

* * *

 _ **(Play: May I by Trading Day)**_

When he asked that my face felt hot again. _'I have to tell him how I feel but I thought I would have more time to figure out how.'_ I thought then I got an idea of how to tell him. "Actually.. we were talking about her feelings about having to share you with 4 other girls." I said. It might've been a half lie but its still part of the truth. "Oh I see.. you know i'm still surprised about that myself actually.. but you know i've.. i've made my peace with it at least i'm alive so that I still get to see Mirajane and Emily everyday." He said smiling.

"Yeah she actually said the same thing too." I said. "But Drayko there's something I wanted to ask you though." I said as I walked over and stood next to his bed. "Oh? what's up Wendy? Are you okay?" Drayko asked as he sat up. "Oh yeah i'm fine but what I wanted to ask you is what.. what am I to you? Am I just a friend to you or.. or am I something more?" I asked looking into his stunning violet eyes. I wanted to giggle when I saw Drayko blush but I kept myself calm because I want this to go smoothly. "Well.. I know we're close and your not just a friend and I don't see you like a sister like I do Levy so I would say.. your very special to me Wendy." He said.

He said that i'm special to him and at those words my face got significantly hotter as I smiled. "Really? okay.. now I want to ask if you would see me as someone you would.. date?" I asked and I saw his eyes widened. _'Did I mess up?'_ I thought. "Uh, yeah I guess I would say I see you as someone I could be with. Uh, Wendy do you ha-" He said but I didn't even let him finish as I kissed him. It was a few moments before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he deepened our kiss. After a minute we separated and were breathing hard. "You have feelings for me huh?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I love you and don't worry Mira knows I was going to tell you she was actually the one who convinced me to tell you." I said and the reason I told him about Mira convincing me to tell him was just to put his mind at ease. "I see well then.. Wendy." Drayko said. "Yes Drayko." I said looking at him expectantly. "I love you too." He said smiling. I was happy Drayko the guy I love feels the same way about me. _'Mira was right he really does have enough love in his heart for the two of us.'_ I thought. "Hey Drayko can I lay in bed with you tonight?" I asked and Drayko nodded. "Of course Wendy." Drayko said as he scooted over.

Then I climbed into the bed and kissed Drayko again. This time though I couldn't stop no actually I didn't want it to stop. The thing is things progressed faster than I expected and we made love. Throughout our love making I tried keeping my voice down but eventually I just couldn't anymore and my moans echoed throughout the guild luckily for us it was empty. Then I had to cover my mouth as I felt a large amount of pleasure as Drayko bit my left shoulder marking me as his mate forever and right after that I marked him. When things ended I was laying on top of Drayko smiling and completely satisfied as he held me in his arms. "This is the greatest day of my life I love you Drayko, goodnight." I said as I closed my eyes. "Night Wendy and I love you too." I heard him say and I went to sleep truly happy.

 _ **(May I by Trading Day End)**_

* * *

 **'The Demon' Mirajane POV**

After talking to wendy I had gone home to sleep when I got there Emily was curled up already asleep. I had gone to sleep around 10:00 p.m then I felt a sensation on my left shoulder blade. I woke up to see that it was 11:00 p.m and realized that the sensation I was feeling was my mating mark and somehow I knew that Drayko had marked Wendy and I giggled. "Well it seems Wendy moves fast she got herself marked already." I said as I closed my eyes. _'Sharing Drayko with Wendy.. well it won't be that bad at least i'm not sharing him with someone I can't stand or hate like the tin can. So I'll go see them tomorrow and we'll all have our fun.'_ I thought before falling back to sleep.

* * *

 **\- Next Day (December 24) -**

 **Normal Pov**

Mirajane had gotten up very early and left straight for the guild. The reason is because she knew that Drayko had marked Wendy because her mark seemed to have resonated with his. _'I know I was happy for Wendy that she got marked by Drayko and that I convinced her to go for it but couldn't they have at least waited when they weren't at the guild where they could possibly be caught by someone who doesn't know about the multiple mate thing.'_ Mirajane thought. It wasn't long till she reached the guild doors and walked inside and straight into the infirmary and saw that the two dragon slayers were awake just laying there.

"aww how cute Wendy you really move fast don't you." Mirajane said surprising the two dragon slayers. "Oh Mirajane! W-well it just k-kind of h-happened and-" Wendy was trying to say but she was too embarrassed. "I'm messing with you Wendy I was only teasing." Mirajane said smiling right before her smile turned seductive. "Now my cuddly dragon your not tired are you?" Mirajane asked as she closed the infirmary door, locked it, and walked over to the two naked dragon slayers. "No i'm fine bu-" Drayko was saying before Mirajane kissed him which lasted for a few minutes before they separated.

"Good because a certain chaos dragon slayer still has to reward me for becoming S-class and me and a certain sky dragon slayer need to get better acquainted." Mirajane said as she climbed into the bed herself. This led to both Mirajane's and Wendy's voices echoing throughout the empty guild. After they were done Drayko was laying down with Mirajane laying on his right and Wendy on his left. "That was amazing." Mirajane said as she turned to lay one her stomach. "Yeah, I've never felt anything like that before." Wendy said. "Well I'm glad your both happy." Drayko said.

"See I told you so he has more than enough love in that heart of his for the two of us." Mirajane said while poking where his heart was. "Yeah your right and thank you Mirajane for being okay with this and Drayko thank you for loving me i'm very happy." Wendy said as she started crying. At that moment Drayko and Mirajane just sat up both hugged Wendy. "Hey its okay Wendy besides like I told you I made my peace with it besides the best part is that drayko and you are alive and safe okay." Mirajane said. "Mira's right Wendy so no more crying alright your too pretty to be crying I much prefer to see you smile." Drayko said and wiped away the tears on her cheeks and Wendy nodded.

"Alright i'm better now thank you guys." Wendy said and both shook their heads. "No problem we're a family after all so we should want to help each other." Mirajane said and Drayko nodded. _'Family? Yeah Mira's right we're a family this is my own little family.'_ Wendy thought and smiled. Later the three left the infirmary and went to Drayko's house they all got cleaned up and went back to the guild. Once there they told the entire guild about Drayko's development as a dragon emperor and that he can have 5 mates total which shocked everyone.

* * *

Then they told the guild how Wendy was Drayko's second mate which again shocked everyone further. It even caused Gray to yell things like 'Damn it!' and 'First Mirajane now Wendy when will his damn luck end!' Natsu on the other hand was just lost since he's extremely dense. Erza's face turned red a little and Elfman said things that no one really paid attention to. Lisanna was happy for them saying that as long as her sister was happy she was too.

Levy said she was happy for them as well. Emily cheered saying she was happy to have two moms which embarrassed Wendy since she wasn't used to it. Then it ended with everyone partying like crazy and that then lead to another guild brawl. Like always fairy tail will always be one giant family and everything ended on a peaceful note. Only if they knew that, that the peaceful days wouldn't last as long as they thought.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. The Past and The Present

Thinking - _'Hello'_  
Talking - "Hello"  
Magic- Hello  
Dragon Talking - **"Hello"**  
Dragon Thinking - **'Hello'  
** A/N: - **(Hello)  
** I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Just my OC

* * *

Previous Chapter...

 _Then they told the guild how Wendy was Drayko's second mate which again shocked everyone further. It even caused Gray to yell things like 'damn it!' and 'First Mirajane now Wendy when will his damn luck end!' Natsu on the other hand was just lost since he's extremely dense. Erza's face turned red a little and Elfman said things that no one really paid attention to. Lisanna was happy for them saying that as long as her sister is happy she is too. Levy said she was happy for them as well. Emily cheered saying she was happy to have two moms which embarrassed Wendy since she wasn't used to it._

 _Then it ended with everyone partying like crazy and that then lead to another guild brawl. Like always fairy tail will always be one giant family and everything ended on a peaceful note. Only if they knew that, that the peaceful days wouldn't last as long as they thought._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Beast, The God Slayer, and The New Member

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **-11 months later: Year x782(November 24) ,Magnolia -**

* * *

Mirajane - 17, Gray - 16, Natsu - 15, Erza - 17, Drayko(OC) - 16, Lisanna - 15, Elfman - 16, Levy - 15, Emily(OC) - 9, Wendy - 13

* * *

11 months have past for fairy tail and things have been going great for a certain couple. Mirajane and Wendy's relationship with Drayko has been going well it has its awkward moments but they're getting through them. Wendy & Carla moved in with Drayko & Emily the only reason Mirajane hasn't is because she says that she needs to take care of Elfman and Lisanna since she's the oldest. Drayko and Wendy have been training to handle their new dragon slayer magic's and Emily has been training to handle her two new dragon soul takeovers. So they agreed that during this year they would only use their new magic's to get better with them.

Drayko has been enjoying being an ice dragon slayer. He's been training with Gray for help as inspiration for ideas for ice dragon slayer spells since he has no one to teach him he has to come up with his own plus it also meant he could piss Gray off even more now that he can eat Gray's ice just to power himself up. Drayko has also been trying to get adjusted to his hearing since its gotten stronger but he's been having a hard time doing so and because of it any loud noise has felt like it was going to deafen him. He can even hear a conversation miles away if he focuses enough and he has found some form of a solution.

Drayko's signature outfit has been through a few minor changes he still wears the blue short sleeve t-shirt that matches Mirajane's eyes, his black pants are the same except for the straps on his legs were now a brown color matching Wendy's eyes, he still wears the same black jacket, black boots, black waist cape, and black fingerless gloves except now his jacket and waist cape have a violet trimming. Obviously he still wears his dragon scale pendant but now he also wears a pair of black and violet headphones that help reduce sounds so that things are not as loud.

Emily has stopped calling Drayko papa and changed it to calling him dad or daddy. She said the reason is because she's growing up and Drayko doesn't mind. But he doesn't like when she says she's growing up because he fears he's going to end up like one of those crazy overprotective dads. Emily changed her outfit to a short blue dress with a halter neck and lace worn over dark tights, long sleeves that wrap around just below her shoulders and flare down into large, embroidered cuffs, and she still wears her black boots that stop inches above the ankles. She also still wears the blue dragon scale necklace that Drayko gave her.

Mirajane changed her outfit to a black top that exposed a lot of cleavage, with straps that crossed around her neck, purple short shorts and black, thigh-high leggings. She also wears a purple ribbon in her white hair, which reached her waist, with long side bangs that reached down to her chest, along with shorter ones covering her forehead.

* * *

Wendy changed her outfit to a flowing green dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick bands around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. She also wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Also two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face.

Right now a large number of people were out doing jobs for the S-class exams next month well except for the Strauss siblings who were currently walking into the guild. "I really miss my cuddly dragon." Mirajane said as she sat at a table. "Mira-nee he's only on a job with Emily you said he told they'd be back in a couple hours so why don't you go spend time with Wendy." Lisanna said. "(sigh) Can't.. she and Carla went on a job too so its just me." Mirajane said as she let her head fall down onto the table. "Oh okay then doesn't that mean you have time to relax." Lisanna said. "I guess your right Lisanna." Mirajane said.

Later Lisanna went off to see Natsu who had gotten back from a job with happy. Mirajane was relaxing in the guild while Elfman sat at the table eating when Master Makarov walked out of his office and over to the table Mirajane was sitting at. "Mirajane there's an emergency S-Class mission I need you to go on." Makarov said. "Nope, Drayko and Wendy aren't here." Mirajane said as she shook her head. "I understand but your the only S-Class wizard here. Its an emergency. A beast is attacking a nearby town. They need help." Makarov said. "Big sis.. we should help them." Elfman said. "Eh.. but Drayko and..." Mirajane said with a sad look on her face.

"Mira they'll understand and you know they would want you to save those people." Makarov said placing a hand on Mirajane's shoulder. "Fine! Elfman we'll go and get Lisanna first and then we'll go." Mirajane said and Elfman nodded. The two raced off, grabbed Lisanna, and then took the first train out to the city being attacked. When they made it they raced off the train. "Okay Lisanna I want you to go and evacuate the town and Elfman your with me." Mirajane said and the two younger siblings nodded. Mirajane and Elfman then went to go and confront the beast. "There it is Big sis!" Elfman said as he pointed towards the Beast and Mirajane ran toward it.

"Take Over: Satan's Soul!" She shouted as she transformed into her Satan soul form and Elfman was right behind her. "Take Over: Beasts Arm: Reptile!" He shouted and continued his charge toward the beast. The first punches started getting thrown by the Beast, Mirajane, and Elfman. "Demon Blast!" Mirajane shouted and she fired a dark purple beam that hit the Beast and Elfman immediately responded by punching the Beast into the ground. "Soul Extinctor!" Mirajane shouted as she fired a large black and purple beam that hit the beast dead on and generates a devastating explosion.

* * *

After Mirajane's attack Elfman tried to hit the Beast but was countered and got slammed into the ground. Just as the beast had hit Elfman, Mirajane hit the Beast, and blasted it into the ground. "Elfman! Get up, this might be our only chance! Take it over!" Mirajane said and Elfman nodded and attempted to take it over. During his attempt Mirajane had thought he had done it only to be surprised that the beast had instead taken control and had hit Mirajane causing her to spit up blood. Just as it continued to walk towards Mirajane to strike her again then Lisanna came and found them. "Alright everyone in the town is safe." Lisanna said.

Then Mirajane explained the situation to Lisanna. Then Lisanna got in front of Mirajane protecting her. "Big brother elf stop." Lisanna said as she walked slowly toward Elfman who was being controlled by the beast while she spoke calming words trying to get him to snap out of it. Elfman being controlled by the Beast had stopped but then he smacked Lisanna away. "No!" Mirajane screamed at the sight. Then she looked up with fear in her eyes as the Beast was now about hit her point blank. Just as the Beast was about to hit her the Beast was hit in the stomach and knocked back. "Mira go and make sure Lisanna is alright." Drayko said.

"Yeah Mira we'll take care of Elfman." Wendy said. Mirajane looked wide eyed as she saw Drayko and Wendy. "You guys thank goodness." Mirajane said. "No problem Mira just go get lisanna." Drayko said and Mirajane nodded and went running in the direction Lisanna was hit. "Alright now Elfman I think its time to knock some sense into ya buddy." Drayko said and charged toward the beast with Wendy right behind him. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Drayko shouted and a tornado of ice shot towards the beast hitting it. Wendy could then be seen coming from above it.

"Lava Dragon's Iron Fist!" She shouted as black lava rock covered her arms and she punched the beast on its head but the beast wasn't done yet. It charged leaving no time to dodge and it hit Wendy sending her flying into Drayko. Then it came up again and smacked the two into the ground making a crater. The two then stood up blood running from their arms and legs. "Damn it he's really strong are you okay Wendy?" Drayko asked and Wendy nodded. "Yeah I'm okay now let's get Elfman back to normal and then we can make sure Mirajane and Lisanna are okay." Wendy said and Drayko nodded.

"Yeah okay." Drayko said. "Ice Dragon's Club!" Drayko shouted as he transformed his right into large ice club and then extended it to hit the beast. The beast caught it but just as it did Wendy ran along the club towards it. "Lava Dragon's Roar!" She shouted as she fired a tornado of lava at hitting burning it and it let go of Drayko's arm. Then Drayko retracted his arm and charged toward it. "Ice Dragon's Scales!" Drayko shouted and crystal like scales covered his whole body. Then he jumped up above the beast head. "Ice Dragon's Club!" Drayko shouted and again turned his arm into an ice club and brought it down on the beast's head.

* * *

Then Wendy appeared below and jumped up towards its face. "Lava Dragon's Iron Fist!" She shouted and black lava rock covered her arms and she uppercutted the beast causing it to fall flat on its back. Then it got up and roared and smacked Wendy away and hit Drayko again putting him into a crater. Drayko stood up and jumped backwards away from it and Wendy came back and stood by Drayko. "Okay I think its time we finish this." Drayko said and Wendy nodded. Then the two both inhaled as their stomachs expanded. "Ice Dragon's..." Drayko began. "Lava Dragon's..." Wendy began. "Roar!" They said in unison and released the two breath attacks at the beast.

* * *

 **Chaos Dragon Slayer POV**

The two breath attacks shot toward the beast and merged just as they struck the beast which finally took him out. Once we saw that the beast wasn't going to be moving anytime soon Wendy and I took a minute to rest. After that we got up and started heading towards Elfman who had been the beast to make sure he was okay. As soon as we were sure he was fine we went running in the direction of Mira's scent and it wasn't long till we found her. "Hey Mira..." I said as we walked up to her but immediately I could tell something was wrong. Mira was sitting on her knees hugging herself crying and there was no sign of Lisanna.

I ran up to see what was going on. "Mira. Hey Mira what's wrong?" I asked and Mira looked toward me and put her arms around my neck as the sound of her crying got louder and she cried into my shoulder. "She's.. gone.. Lisanna's.. gone..!" Mira said through tears and gasps. I was surprised Lisanna who my best friend was gone but I had no time to break down right now Mira needed me. So I just wrapped my arms around Mira and held her tight and then Wendy came over and hugged her as well. Mira cried for hours until she fell asleep and through the entire event me and Wendy stayed at Mira's side and were there for her as much as we could be.

Once Mira was fully asleep I carried her while Elfman and Wendy limped along and we left the town to get back to fairy tail. When the entire guild heard the news of Lisanna's death everyone was saddened for days but Natsu, Mirajane, Emily, Wendy, Elfman and I were the most affected. Eventually with time hopefully everyone will get back to their normal selves. However, from that day on Elfman strove to become stronger thanks to a talking to from Natsu. Mira had me, Emily, and Wendy around for her as she got better herself. I strove to get stronger as well never wanting to lose someone I cared about again and Emily, Wendy, and Mirajane strove to do the same.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **\- 1 Year Later: Year x783 (November 14), Magic Council Fiore Branch -**

* * *

Mirajane - 18, Gray - 17, Natsu - 16, Erza - 18, Drayko(OC) - 17, Elfman - 17, Levy - 16, Emily(OC) - 10, Wendy - 14

* * *

Its been a year since the _'incident'_ and fairy tail has gotten back into the swing of things. During the S-class trials last year Wendy became S-class. The biggest news is that Drayko proposed to Wendy and Mirajane after Wendy became S-class and he just married them 8 months ago. Wendy learned that over the years she had earned herself the name of Fairy Tail's 'Sky Goddess', Drayko learned that he had earned himself the name of Fairy Tail's 'Dark Salamander' and Emily earned the name of Fairy Tail's 'Dragon Princess'.

Mirajane even started to show her kinder side in the guild and started wearing dresses in exchange for her gothic clothing but she still fights with Erza. Also Drayko has been having the same two recurring dreams over and over either the nightmare from when he fought Chaosia or the dream from after the fact with the figure and the strange book. However, he hasn't been able to make heads or tails of the second one yet he does know that the first one is his fear of losing the most important people on his life but there's still the two bodies he couldn't identify or even really see clearly.

Currently, he was leaving the magic councils fiore branch building. He was there because he got arrested for property damage in relation to when he, Mirajane, and Wendy defeated a dark guild. The magic council had showed up, arrested him, and they convicted him in order to appear as if they actually enforce the law which he knew but it still pissed him off. It also didn't help that he had to see Ultear a woman on the council that he just couldn't stand. He didn't know why he couldn't stand her exactly she just set off his dragon instincts in a way that made him aggressive towards her so he didn't like seeing her or even really trust her either.

"Damn magic council and their dumb formalities." Drayko grumbled as he made his way down the steps. "I guess it was better me than Mira or Wendy." he said. "(sigh) But why immediately blame me in the first place. Its not my fault that the master of that dark guild made that comment about Mira's weight or that she responded by blowing the place up along with part of the surrounding area. He's just lucky I didn't get my hands on him though then those jerks on the magic council would've had something to really arrest me for." Drayko said to himself.

He then made the rest of the walk down in silence and was out the door. After that he decided to head over to Margret town to get something to eat since they had a place he liked to eat at called Italian Sapphire. It didn't even take him long to get there. "Now I'll head over to Italian Sapphire get myself something to eat so I can forget about those jerks on the magic council then head on home to my beautiful wives." Drayko said as he picked up his pace a little to get there faster. Then just as he turned a corner he bumped into something. "Huh? What was that?" He asked as he looked down.

* * *

He saw a girl probably no older than 7 and she had pink hair that was tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows and blue eyes from what he could tell since she had one eye closed and the other was open. She was wearing a blue skirt and a pink tank top. Drayko could sense magic power coming from the girl it was a large amount too but it was odd and he couldn't tell why. "Did I just walk into a wall or something." She asked herself as she looked up and saw Drayko. "Oh! I'm sorry for bumping into you." The girl said. "Uh no its my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Drayko said as he held out his hand.

"Oh okay then thank you." She said as she blushed and grabbed his hand to pull herself up. "No problem." Drayko said. Then the girl looked at him and her eyes widened as she got a good look at him. "A-Are you Drayko from fairy tail?" The girl asked and he nodded. "Uh yeah I am and it seems you know me but who are you?" Drayko asked and she blushed and looked away. "Um, my name is Sherria. Sherria Blendy." She said. "Well its nice to meet you Sherria Blendy. I'm Drayko Vermilion but you already knew that." Drayko said. "Uh yeah its really nice to meet you too." She said.

"Well Sherria I better be on my way and again it was nice to meet you." Drayko said as he began to walk off. "Um Drayko!" He heard and he turned to look at Sherria. "Yes Sherria." He said. "I'm a wizard too so please! Please fight with me!" She said nervously and his eyes widened. "Uh i'm not sure I wouldn't want to hurt you." He said and she shook her head. "You won't I just want to test my skills against someone as strong as you." She said. "Are you sure?" Drayko asked and she nodded. "Yes i'm sure!" She said and looked at him with determination burning in her eyes. Drayko saw this and it brought a smile to his face he had to respect her for just having the confidence to do this.

"Alright I'll fight you but I have one condition." Drayko said. "eh, what is it?" She said. "Join me for lunch. I'm starving so I'll fight you after I've eaten." He said and she was surprised. Drayko Vermilion someone who she never met before now had excepted her challenge and all he wanted was for her to eat with him . _'He's not like I expected. He's kinder than I imagined actually.'_ She thought. "Okay I'll join you then." She said blushing. Then the two walked and in only a few minutes they made it to there destination. Inside they were lead to their seats and waited for the waiter to come and take their orders.

"So Sherria can I ask why you challenged me?" Drayko asked and she nodded. "Yeah, its because I read that you're pretty strong and that you use a lost magic so I want to see how I fare against you." She said and Drayko arched an eyebrow. "Okay so you know I use dragon slayer magic and I may be pretty strong but is that all there is to it?" Drayko asked and she shook her head as a blush enveloped her cheeks. "No, I also read that your very nice I just didn't know how nice. Plus I wanted to be able to test my own lost magic against yours since the you use a form of dragon slayer magic that no one can just learn." She said.

* * *

Drayko was actually quite surprised when he heard that she said she could use a lost magic. "Really that's amazing what lost magic do you use?" He asked. "Oh, I use sky god slayer magic. I taught myself after Gran Doma of the magic council gave me a book on lost magic." She said and she noticed Drayko's look went from amazed to some a look she couldn't identify right after she mentioned the magic council and she giggled. "I guess you don't like the magic council much huh?" she asked. "That obvious huh?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah, a little." She said. Then there waiter came to the table. "Hello, i'm your waiter for today so what can I get you to drink?" He asked.

Drayko looked over the menu and so did Sherria. "I'll have an orange juice." Sherria said. "I'll have the same." Drayko said and the waiter nodded. "Okay two orange juices I'll be back with those and to take your food orders." The waiter said and walked away. "Okay now forgetting about the magic council the fact that you taught yourself a lost magic is pretty amazing." Drayko said and Sherria nodded. "Uh, thank you that's really nice." She said as her blush got redder. "Well its true teaching yourself a lost magic is truly amazing." He said.

Then the waiter came back with their drinks and took their food orders. Drayko got himself a cheese pizza with garlic crust and oregano and Sherria got chicken parmesan with fettuccine pasta. The two ate and talked for a bit more and Sherria got drayko to talk about what being in fairy tail was like. Then they finished drayko paid the bill and they left. The two made their way to an area clear of people so their fight wouldn't disturb anyone. "Okay Sherria you sure about this?" Drayko asked and she nodded. "Yes, i'm sure so don't hold back." She said and Drayko nodded. "Alright, then let's get started." Drayko said as he and Sherria both got into a fight stance.

* * *

 **-Drayko VS Sherria-**

Sherria raced toward Drayko and once she was close she jumped up and threw a punch aimed for his face. Drayko just jumped back then inhaled as his stomach extended. "Chaos Dragon's Roar!" He shouted and released a black and violet tornado. Sherria put her arms up in front of her in an 'X' and blocked the attack but it pushed her back and sent her crashing into the ground. "You okay?" Drayko asked and she stood up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay let's keep going." She said and he nodded. Then she raced toward him again but this time once she got close she punched him in the stomach.

"Sky God's Dance!" She shouted as rotated her torso and extended her arms outwards. The she blasted Drayko upward several meters off the ground with a very massive, spiraling current of black wind. Once Drayko was in the air Sherria jumped after him then threw a kick towards him. "Second Sky Arrow!" She shouted as she cloaked her leg in a whirlwind of black air and thrusted at Drayko. The attack hit and sent him a bit higher up. _'Geez, she's so shy you never would've thought she was this strong. Well, I do like a challenge so let's see what else she's got.'_ Drayko thought.

Then as he began his descent he fixed himself so he was diving toward Sherria. "Chaos Dragon's Sword Horn!" He shouted as his whole body was engulfed in black and violet energy. Then he spun his body so that he was spinning fast like a drill and he hit Sherria hard which sent her spinning towards the ground and she crashed kicking up dirt. Sherria stood up and looked toward Drayko as he landed on his feet then she inhaled. _'Wait, it can't be? Does god slayer magic give her a breath attack!?'_ Drayko thought but he didn't have to think on it long as his question was answered quickly.  "Sky God's Bellow!" Sherria shouted as she fired a powerful current of black air towards Drayko.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" He shouted and fired a powerful tornado of ice to collide with Sherria's spell. The two spells collided and battled it out for dominance until they cancelled each other out. Sherria then looked at Drayko wide eyed. "What was that? That wasn't one of your normal spells?" She asked. "Well, I don't tell everyone but I have two types of dragon slayer magic. Chaos dragon slayer magic is the one I was taught by my mother. Ice dragon slayer magic is my second and like you I had to mostly teach myself I even came up with the spells myself since I had no one to teach me." He said.

Sherria's lit up and had stars in them when she heard that. "Really! That's cool! you really are amazing!" She said and it caused Drayko to blush a little. "I'm okay but don't forget were not finished yet." Drayko said and She nodded. "Right!" She said as she turned her attention back to the fight. _'She's can be shy and childish but when it comes to fighting she seems so focused at times.'_ Drayko thought and then he charged toward Sherria.  "Ice Dragon's Sword!" He shouted as his right arm turned into a jagged blade of ice. Then he attacked with an onslaught of slashes. Sherria dodged a good number of them before one caught her and she did manage to block it but she got sent flying back.

* * *

Sherria landed and rolled across the ground but after a moment she stood up. She was pretty hurt but she could keep going. "Sky God's Healing Spell!" She shouted and Drayko's eyes widened as all of Sherria's wounds healed. "Wow, I didn't expect that at all. That's a pretty amazing spell." Drayko said and Sherria giggled. "Thanks it really is but it can't heal fatigue though so I guess I'll only be able to go through two or three more blows before I get tired." She said and Drayko nodded. "Alright then better make them count so come at me with all you've got." Drayko said and she nodded. "Alright!" She said and she jumped up into the air.

"Sky God's Boreas!" She shouted as two spiraling current of wind gathered in her hand. Then she extended her hand toward Drayko and the currents multiplied as the formed a massive whirlwind and rushed toward Drayko. Drayko was about to counter with his own spell but then he was suddenly hit with a massive headache. The next thing he knew he was back in that forest from his dreams again but this time instead of being the 3 year old version of himself he was looking at him as at a 5 year old version of himself.

The 5 year old Drayko looked like he was training then the adult Drayko heard his 5 year old version shout something but he couldn't make it out completely. The only words he heard were _'moonlight sonata'_ and saw his 5 year old version moved at a speed adult Drayko would've thought was impossible. Then there was a bright flash and adult Drayko was blinded by it. The next thing he knew he was back in the forest with Sherria and her spell was seconds away from hitting him so all he could do was cross his arms in front of him as an attempt to block. Then whirlwind grabbed him and lifted him into the air then brought him back down and sent him flying back through a few trees and into the ground.

"Ow! That really hurt." Drayko said as he sat up. "Oh i'm so sorry!" Sherria said as she landed. "Oh no its nothing I just got distracted for a moment so let's keep going if you can." Drayko said getting back into his fight stance and Sherria nodded. "Right let's do it." She said and both mages prepared to use their strongest spells. "God Slayer's Secret Art..." Sherria began. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art..." Drayko began. "Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" Sherria shouted as she extended her arms outwards with their palms open and currents of black air spiraled around them. Then she lifts her hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams of air around her.

Black air is then generated from her arms, appearing in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in numbers until Sherria condenses them into a large mass before her with her hands. Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around her body and the other is fired towards Drayko. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Sherria's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiraling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approaches Drayko at high speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time Drayko prepared his spell. "Heavenly Sub-Zero Blizzard!" Drayko shouted at the same time as Sherria as he inhaled and a icy aura surrounded Drayko. Then he charged a light blue energy inside his mouth. Then he closed his mouth and his cheeks puffed up and light could be seen shining from his mouth. Then he released a massive blizzard on ice and snow towards Sherria. The two blasts collided and erupted into a beam of radiant light that expanded then disappeared and generated an explosion and huge smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared the two were pretty beat up.

 **-Drayko VS Sherria END-**

* * *

Drayko was over Sherria with more visible wounds then Sherria had. Sherria opened her eyes to see Drayko over top of her and she blushed then her eyes widened as she took in his condition. _'He protected me from the blast.'_ She thought. "Hey you okay?" Drayko asked and she looked at him to see he had one eye open and the other was closed as he winced from the pain. "Uh yeah a little hurt but i'm fine but did you protect me?" She asked. "Yeah I noticed how much magic power there was when the spells collided and I didn't want you getting hurt from the blast so here I am." He said.

Then he got up as best he could and sat down in front of Sherria so she could sit up. "Drayko?" Sherria called as she sat up. "Yeah what is it Sherria?" Drayko asked. "um let me see your wound so I can heal it." She said and he took of his jacket and lifted his shirt so that only his back was exposed and turned away from Sherria. "Oh yeah thanks." he said. "Oh no problem." Sherria said as she placed her hands on his back and began to heal him and her heart began to race. _'What's this feeling in my chest? My hearts racing and my face feels hot. Well whatever it is it feels nice.'_ Sherria thought. It didn't take long for her to heal him then herself.

Then the two made it back to town and were at the train station so Drayko could leave. "Well Sherria it was nice meeting you and that fight was really fun." Drayko said and Sherria nodded. "Yeah it was and I want to thank you for treating me to lunch and for protecting me from the explosion after our fight." She said. "It was no problem." Drayko said. Then his train arrived and he was about to get on. "Uh, Drayko." He heard and turned to look at Sherria. "Yeah, Sherria." He responded. "Um, you won't forget me will you?" She asked with an even redder blush. "No way! There are certain fights I never forget and our fight is definitely one of them." He said smiling.

"Okay I hope we see each other again." She said and he nodded. "Yeah me too and you know you should think about joining fairy tail it would be fun to have you around." He said. "Really! Then I'll think about." She said and he nodded. "Cool, well until we meet again Sherria Blendy the sky god slayer." Drayko said as he boarded the train and he collapsed which made her giggle. _'So he was serious about having motion sickness.'_ She thought and the train took off then the same feeling she had earlier returned. _'This feeling in my chest is it possibly love. If it is I hope I'll see him again.'_ She thought. Then she made her way home herself. _'I might just join fairy tail. Especially since I'll get to see Drayko again.'_ She thought smiling. Only if she knew that she would indeed see Drayko again but when only time would tell.

* * *

 **\- 8 Months Later: Year x784 (July 2), Hargeon -**

 **Mirajane - 19, Gray - 18, Natsu - 17, Erza - 19, Drayko(OC) - 18, Elfman - 18, Levy - 17, Emily(OC) - 11, Wendy - 15, Lucy - 18**

* * *

8 months have passed by pretty fast for fairy tail. During the S-class trials last year in x783 Drayko became S-class. Drayko has been confused ever since he had that daydream during his fight with Sherria. His dreams have been leaving him with more questions than answers since he now had the third one to deal with. He did tell Makarov as well as Wendy and Mirajane but they haven't had any idea either so he decided that for now he'd just let it go and deal with them later. Plus he had to deal with an angry Wendy and Mirajane since after he told them about what happened in Margret town they hit him over the head for taking a girl on a _'date'_ and not realizing it.

But as for training Drayko, Wendy, and Natsu all learned of a way to partially change into dragon form but the can only change one or two parts of their bodies into dragon form or they can grow their tails and wings. While Mirajane and Emily learned to do the same with their takeovers.

Currently, a train stopped at the station in Hargeon. On the train were 5 wizards and 2 cats. The wizards on that train were Emily Vermilion, Drayko Vermilion, Mirajane Vermilion, Wendy Vermilion, and Natsu Dragneel. They were with Natsu's cat happy and Wendy's cat Carla. "Are you three alright?" The train conductor asked as the three dragon slayers laid on the ground like they were going to barf or die or both. "This happens to them a lot." Happy says as he, Carla, Emily, and Mirajane step off the train while Drayko and Wendy drag themselves off. "Thank god i'm off that damn thing." Drayko said and Wendy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too." Wendy says.

Then the horn of the train sounds and it takes off. "Noooooo-" Natsu screamed and everyone noticed that he was still on the train. Drayko who was starting to feel better saw this then fell to the ground laughing. "HAHAHA He.. he's.. st-still.. o-on.. the train HAHAHA!" Drayko said as he held his side. "Drayko you shouldn't laugh at Natsu what if that had been you?" Mirajane scolded. "Well it wouldn't have happened to me because you would've dragged me off before it did." Drayko said and she knew he was right she loved him too much so she wouldn't have ever let him go through that. "Okay you have a point but it's still mean so no making fun of him alright." Mirajane said.

"Okay Mira your right, i'm sorry." Drayko apologized. "Uh mama I understand scolding daddy but we still have to get Natsu off the train." Emily said pointing at the departing train. So the group saved Natsu and then made their way through Hargeon. In another part of the city of Hargeon, there was a girl with blonde hair at a magic shop. "What about this? This is a Colors Magic. It changes the colors of your clothes. See?" The magic shopkeeper showed the girl as he changed his clothes from brown to purple. "I already have that. Do you have any gate keys?" the girl asked.

"Well that's a rare request. But I do, I have this one, buts it's pretty weak though." The shopkeeper showed the key to the girl. "Oh I want it. How much is the key?" The girl asked the shopkeeper in an excited tone. "20,000 jewels." The show keeper replied smiling. "W-what?" she asked thinking she may have heard wrong. "20,000 jewels." the shopkeeper said again. "What about for me?" the girl asked attempting to use her sex appeal to lower the price. "Really I can't believe my sex appeal was only worth a 1,000 jewels." the girl said as she was leaving the magic shop.

* * *

As she was walking down the street as two girls run by. "Salamander is here, I can't believe it!" one of the girls said as they ran past her. "Salamander is here... the famous fire wizard who uses fire magic that you can't find in stores!" the girl said as she started heading towards Salamander. As she arrived to meet Salamander, Natsu, Drayko, Emily, Wendy and Mirajane also arrived there. "It's him!" the girl said as her heart raced, and she thought she might be in love. But as Mirajane passed the girl and nudged her breaking the charm which woke the girl back up.

"You!" Drayko said as he got immediately pissed. "Bora the prominence a dark guild wizard, do you really think you can go around stealing people's names?" Drayko asked. "Uhh, what do you mean? I'm Salamander from the Fairy Tail Guild..." Bora attempted to say without getting scared. "That's funny, we're from Fairy Tail and I've never seen you before!" Wendy said as she showed her Fairy Tail mark on her right shoulder and Drayko showed his mark on his right forearm. Without thinking Bora attempted to punch Mirajane who happened to be the closest but before he could even get close someone caught Bora's punch.

"Really now. You really shouldn't keep pissing me off. First you steal that idiot Natsu's nickname which was the whole reason he dragged me all the way here for a rumor, second you lie and say your from Fairy Tail, and most importantly you just tried to hit my wife!" Drayko said as he crushed Bora's fist and everyone started to hear the cracking of his bones. Bora screamed in pain but before he could finish Mirajane's hand transformed into that of her satan soul's hand and Wendy's hand transformed into that of her dragon hand and both hit Bora and knocked him out. "You ok Mira?" Drayko asked as he looked at Mirajane to make sure she was ok.

"Of course I am, your here after all." Mirajane said as she went up to Drayko and kissed him on the lips. "She's right Drayko we always know that when we're with you we'll be perfectly fine." Wendy said as she kissed Drayko as well. "Ew! I don't want to see my moms kiss my dad that's seriously gross." Emily said and Drayko smirked. "Oh really then guess what." Drayko said and Emily looked towards him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She asked. "This is for you!" He said as he picked her up and started kissing her cheeks and tickling her. "Stop daddy that's not funny! Okay! Okay i'm sorry." she said laughing.

"You done now?" Drayko asked and Emily nodded. "Yes, i'm done you win." She said and Drayko put her down and gave her a hug which she returned. "Love you daddy." She said "Love you too sweetie." He responded. "Your a really good dad you know that." Mirajane said and Wendy nodded. "She right you really are. It's pretty amazing." Wendy said and Drayko blushed. "Heh, Thanks Wendy, Thanks Mirajane." Drayko said. "No problem." They said. "W-wait did you just say Mirajane and Wendy, as in the beautiful Mirajane from Sorcerer Magazine, Fairy Tails Demon and she's Wendy, Fairy Tail's Sky Goddess?" The girl asked.

* * *

"Yep that's us!" Mirajane and Wendy said in unison answering the blonde haired girl. "So that means your Drayko, Fairy Tail's Dark Salamander, and she's Emily your daughter and Fairy Tail's Dragon Princess, and he's Natsu, Fairy Tail's Salamander, right?" The girl asked as she put everything together. "Yup!" Natsu, Emily, and Drayko said in unison. "Oh my gooood!" the girl screamed with stars in her eyes. "Okay, so you know all of our names but who are you?" Drayko asked. "Oh, my name is Lucy, I'm also a wizard. And I was hoping maybe you could take me back to Fairy Tail with you?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, we would love to. Though we do need to stop by a restaurant before we head on back." Mirajane said as she and Wendy locked arms with Drayko and started walking to the nearest restaurant. Once they arrived at the restaurant, all eight of them sat down at a table and ordered food. Once the food arrived they started to chow down. _'I really can't believe it. Drayko, Wendy, Mirajane, Emily, and Natsu, five Fairy Tail wizards and three of them aren't just any normal Fairy Tail wizards. They're the most powerful couple in Fiore.'_ Lucy thought in her head. "Ahh.. stuffed!" Natsu said as he finished his 9th meal. "Aye!" Happy said as he was full of fish.

"Dear god you two have absolutely no table manners." Carla said. "Carla's right you two are seriously disgusting." Emily said. "Hey we can't help it that food tastes so good." Natsu said. "Natsu I get food tastes good I mean i'm married to two of the greatest cooks in the world but that doesn't mean eat like starved pig." Drayko said as Wendy and Mirajane smiled at his compliment. "Hey who you callin a pig chaos freak!" Natsu said. Drayko then got in Natsu's face. "You picking a fight with me flame brain!?" Drayko asked. "What do you think bug zapper!" Natsu said as he lit his fist on fire. "What!? That doesn't even make sense you idiot I don't use lightning magic!" Drayko said as energy spheres engulfed Drayko's fist.

"Well you use energy don't ya so same difference!" Natsu said. But before Drayko could retort or attack Natsu, Wendy grabbed Drayko by the ear and Carla grabbed Natsu by his. "Okay Drayko don't forget were in public so calm down." Wendy said. "okay, okay i'm calm my bad" Drayko said then he sat back down and Happy chuckled. "Drayko's whipped." He said and Drayko glared at him. "Watch it cat." Drayko said glaring at Happy. "Alright, we should start getting ready to go if we want to make it back to the guild by nighttime." Mirajane said as she kissed Drayko's cheek and then everyone started to get up and they left the restaurant.

The group traveled and made it to fairy tail's doors. "And this is Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as him, Emily, Drayko, Wendy, Mirajane, and Lucy arrived in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. "It's really Fairy Tail!" Lucy said to herself. Natsu then kicked the guild hall door wide open. "We made it back alive!" He screamed. "Hey your back how was the rumor?" a random wizard asked. Then just as Natsu was about to hit the guy Drayko suddenly slammed his fist into the random mage's face which sent him flying across the guild hall.

* * *

"The rumor sucked damn it. Its because of you that this idiot dragged me, Emily, Wendy, and Mira all the way to Hargeon for someone else just using the idiots own nickname." Drayko screamed. "Drayko.. that was a bit harsh don't you think." Mirajane said from behind him with her hands on her hips. "Not really I mean you, me, Emily, and Wendy could've been doing anything else but nooo Natsu just had to drag us with him." Drayko said. "But.. I guess you may be rig-" Drayko started but that same wizard came back up to him and attempted to hit him. Drayko then grabbed Natsu and put Natsu in front of him so that Natsu would take the hit.

Then Natsu got up and swung toward Drayko who dodged but then caught Natsu by wrist stopping his flaming fist because it was about 5 centimeters from Mirajane's face. "Run for your life!" a random person called to him. "Yup Natsu's dead." Cana said as she drank out of her barrel. "Ah crap!" Natsu said as he began sweating bullets. Then he saw the rage in Drayko's eyes rage that only showed itself when someone got close to almost hitting one of his wives or his daughter. Drayko then sent Natsu flying into someone else which lead to a full on guild hall brawl.

"Natsu and Drayko, so you idiots are back!" Gray said as he looked for the chaos and fire dragon slayers. "Gray, your clothes." Cana said then drank from her barrel of beer. "Not again!"Gray screamed as he went to look for his clothing. As the Fairy Tail guild brawl went on, Natsu, Gray, and Drayko started to fight but Gray lost his underwear. "Miss, may I borrow your underwear?" Gray asked Lucy. "Pervert!" Lucy yelled as she smacked Gray away. "Well he's off the list right next to Loke." Lucy said as she crossed Grey and Loki's picture off from the wizard bachelors list in her Sorcerer Magazine. "This place is really crazy " Lucy said.

"It might be crazy, but that's what makes it fun." Mirajane said as she, Emily, and Wendy walked up to Lucy. "Quiet, you brats!" a massive monster screamed which made everyone shut up but Natsu. "Hey, why did ev-" Natsu tried to keep talking but Drayko hit Natsu over the head and into the ground to shut him up. "M-monster!?" Lucy said as she saw the massive monster. "Oh, hi master, I didn't know you were still here." Mirajane said to the master. "That's Fairy Tail's Master!?" Lucy said out loud. "Hmm..? Oh, a new recruit." the monster said as it transformed into master Makarov. "Yes, sir!" Lucy said quickly. "Well nice to meet you." Makarov said.

"He's Tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?" Lucy asked. "Of course he is. I would like you to meet Fairy Tail's Master, Master Makarov." Wendy told Lucy. Then Makarov jumped up to the railing on the second floor and turned to face everyone. "You've gone and done it again.. you bunch of clods.. just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time this is the biggest pile of complaints yet have you lost your minds. All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me.. however.. I say to heck with the magic council." Makarov said as he lit the complaints on fire and tossed it which Natsu then jumped up and ate it.

* * *

"Now listen up any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization.. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress don't let those blowhards on the council scare you follow the path that you believe in. Cause that's what makes the fairy tail guild number one." He finished.

The whole guild cheered and raised there hand and did the signature fairy tail gesture. Drayko looked at Mirajane and Wendy and the three nodded as they all knew what it meant. "See? Fairy Tail isn't just a guild, it's a family. Also what color do you want your guild mark? and Where?" Mirajane asked Lucy as she got the stamp ready. "Amazing, and pink on my hand please." Lucy answered. "There you go!" Mirajane said. Then Lucy sat at the bar with Drayko and Wendy while Mirajane went behind the bar and was leaning against it talking with Wendy and Drayko. "Hey I have a question" Lucy said looking at three.

"Sure go ahead." Mirajane said as she smiled. "How did you two and Drayko end up together?" Lucy asked. Then the two girls explained to Lucy when each of them met and fell for Drayko. "Then as you and a lot of other people know that in the year x782 after Wendy became S-class Drayko took us out on a vacation to Akane beach to celebrate and proposed to us." Mirajane said. "Oh I wanna hear about that how'd he do it?" Lucy asked. "Well its actually quite the interesting story." Wendy said and Drayko began to tell the story of how he proposed.

* * *

 **\- Flashback: December 20, x782 -**

 **Chaos Dragon Slayer POV**

Wendy had become S-class so I took her and Mirajane to a resort in Akane Beach to celebrate. "Wow this place is amazing thanks for bringing us here Drayko." Wendy said. "It was no problem Wendy we are celebrating you becoming S-class after all." I said. "He's right Wendy you worked really hard to become S-class so celebrating is a given." Mirajane said and Wendy nodded. "Yeah I guess your right it's just that this place is really amazing and I never thought I'd ever be to a place like this it makes me really happy." Wendy said smiling.

"Well i'm glad now let's go and check-in to the hotel then we can relax and celebrate." I said and the two nodded and walked with me to the hotel each grabbing one of my arms and leaning their heads against me. We checked-in to the hotel and went to our room. We rested for a couple hours then went out and enjoyed the beach, the casino, and a few attractions in the amusement park while avoiding the moving vehicle related ones. We really enjoyed ourselves until it was nighttime and then later I was walking with Wendy and Mirajane on the beach.

"Today was really fun." Wendy said. "Yeah it was i'm glad we came." Mirajane said and Wendy nodded. "Yeah me too but Drayko I was wondering why we didn't bring Carla and Emily with us if we're celebrating me becoming S-class?" Wendy asked and I stopped and turned around to face Mirajane and Wendy. "Well its because I have something important I wanted to take care of that involved only the three of us besides they know what i'm planning so they were okay with it." I said. "Really and what are you planning my cuddly dragon?" Mirajane asked giving a look that she knew I was up to something. "Well I'll show but you two have to close your eyes and absolutely no peeking." I said.

"Tease." Wendy and Mirajane said at the same time as they closed their eyes. I then took a deep breath then got down on one knee and pulled out two boxes. _'Okay Drayko its time to ask them just be confident.'_ I thought. "Okay you two. open your eyes." I said. Then Mirajane and Wendy did as I said and there eyes widened in surprise. "D-Drayko are y-" Wendy was asking but I just opened the two boxes and each had a ring. One box had a silver ring with the band shaped like a dragon with sparkling blue gems for the eyes matching Mira's and being held in its mouth a diamond.

The other was a silver ring with the band shaped like a dragon as well except it had sparkling brown gems for the eyes matching Wendy's and being held in its mouth a blue sapphire diamond. "Mirajane Strauss. Wendy Marvell. I love you two and I don't know what I'd do without you girls in my life so will you two do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked and Mirajane and Wendy to teared up. "Of course my cuddly dragon." Mirajane said. "Yeah I'll marry you too my cuddly dragon." Wendy said. Then I put the blue eyed dragon ring on Mirajane and the brown eyed dragon ring on Wendy then the two tackled me and hugged me tightly. "I love you two." I said. "We love you too!" Wendy and Mirajane said in unison.

 **\- Flashback End -**

* * *

"And as everyone knows we got married the next year in March." Drayko said. "That was really romantic." Lucy said. Then suddenly the guild doors slammed open. "She's coming! Erza's back!" Loke screamed as he ran back into the guild. "Yup, looks like Mirajane's fight is here." Drayko said and Wendy nodded as they saw Mirajane start to crack her fingers and smile. "Wait? Who's Erza? Why is everyone scared of her? And why is Mirajane fighting her?" Lucy asked. "Erza always competes against Mirajane for the title of strongest woman in Fairy Tail, and she's a S-Class wizard like me, Wendy, and Mirajane, and.. she's a hideous monster." Drayko said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, hideous is right but monster I don't think so. The last fight I completely beat her sorry ass!" Mirajane said with a bit of a demonic smile. Everyone watched as the doors slammed open to see Erza Scarlet. "I'm back, where is Mast-" Erza started to say. Then -BAM- everyone's mouths fell open to see Mirajane in her Satan Soul form punching Erza right in the face.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Lullaby Arc

Thinking - _'Hello'_  
Talking - "Hello"  
Magic- Hello  
Dragon Talking - **"Hello"**  
Dragon Thinking - **'Hello'  
** A/N: - **(Hello)  
** I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Just my OC

* * *

Previous Chapter...

 _"And as everyone knows we got married the next year in March." Drayko said. "That was really romantic." Lucy said. Then suddenly the guild doors slammed open. "She's coming! Erza's back!" Loke screamed as he ran back into the guild. "Yup, looks like Mirajane's fight is here." Drayko said and Wendy nodded as they saw Mirajane start to crack her fingers and smile. "Wait? Who's Erza? Why is everyone scared of her? And why is Mirajane fighting her?" Lucy asked. "Erza always competes against Mirajane for the title of strongest woman in Fairy Tail, and she's a S-Class wizard like me, Wendy, and Mirajane, and.. she's a hideous monster." Drayko said in a bored tone._

 _"Yeah, hideous is right but monster I don't think so. The last fight I completely beat her sorry ass!" Mirajane said with a bit of a demonic smile. Everyone watched as the doors slammed open to see Erza Scarlet. "I'm back, where is Mast-" Erza started to say. Then -BAM- everyone's mouths fell open to see Mirajane in her Satan Soul form punching Erza right in the face._

* * *

Chapter 6: Lullaby

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Mirajane...!" Erza growled as she looked up at Mirajane who had just hit her. "You know Erza you look very nice laid out on the floor like a welcome mat." Mirajane said with an innocent smile. "Whatever, where's the Master?" Erza said as she got up. "He left earlier for the Guild Master's meeting in Clover." Mirajane said as she walked back to the bar. "Fine, but first Gray stop stripping, Cana you need to start controlling your drinking, Natsu stop destroying stuff, Drayko stop being an absolute jerk, and Mirajane you need to go and get uglier." Erza said. "You want to go red head?!" Mirajane screamed at Erza.

"We will later, I have something else I need to do first. Though it might be hard to do without the Master." Erza said. "Well like I said before the Master isn't here, he left." Mirajane said. "I see.. Well then I'll have to take care of it myself. Though I'll some need help.." Erza said to herself. "Natsu, Drayko, Wendy, Mirajane, and Gray. Your coming with me I'll really need your help. Meet me at the train station tomorrow at 7 a.m." Erza said and then promptly left the Guild heading towards Fairy Hills. "Well she didn't look like a monster." Lucy said as soon as Erza left.

"That's because you haven't seen her fight!" Happy said. "What? The hell? Just happened?" Drayko asked his mind having over loaded at what Erza just said. "I think the strongest team in fairy tail just got formed." Mirajane said as her mouth dropped. "Nooo! I have to work with ice princess and chaos freak!" Natsu yelled. "Damn this is really gonna suck! I have to work with flame brain and chaos freak." Grey said as he started sulking. "Damn i'm gonna be stuck with the cow, flame brain, and ice princess. why? What have I ever done to be cursed with bad luck of this magnitude?" Drayko asked pouting. "Aww, why don't I get to go?" Emily asked.

"Emily your still coming because if all of us are gone we're not going to leave you home alone." Wendy said and Emily smiled. "Yes! Then i'm going to go and pack my stuff now!" Emily cheered and raced out of the guild. "Now Drayko calm down if you don't your not going to be seeing your favorite late night show tonight." Mirajane said as her and Wendy both developed a smirk. Right away Drayko's face turned red and steam started to come from underneath his headphones as his mind overloaded once again. "Favorite? Show?" Lucy asked confused. "She means if Drayko doesn't behave her and Wendy won't let Drayko do perverted things to them." Grey said hoping to change the topic up quickly.

"W-what?! Why would you talk about something like that in public!" Lucy screamed at Mirajane, Wendy, and Drayko. "(sigh) You must be as idiotic as ice princess and flame brain, because Mira called it a show so she didn't actually talk about it in public and besides i'm married to Mira and Wendy. What did expect from us? Did you think that we didn't do things like that." Drayko said. "Hey your the idiot here chaos freak!" Gray yelled at Drayko. "Oh shut up stripper you just heard Mira tell me to behave so even if I wanted to hit you I can't." Drayko said as he got up.

"Good Drayko now let's go home and get our stuff together." Mirajane said as she and Wendy started walking out of fairy tail. Drayko then started walking behind Wendy and Mirajane. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Wendy said as she waved back at Grey, Natsu, and Lucy. "Wait? Where am I supposed to stay?" Lucy asked. "There's a girls dorm called fairy hills just go out and follow the direction Erza headed." Gray said.

* * *

 **\- Next Day -**

Drayko, Mirajane, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Carla, and Emily met at the train station and they were waiting on Erza. While they waited Natsu and Gray kept fighting like usual. "Hey i'm wondering why isn't Drayko fighting with Natsu and Gray like he usually does?" Lucy asked whispering to Wendy while pointing at Drayko who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed as if he was sleeping. "Well that's because for one he's tired and two he doesn't feel like dealing with Erza when she gets here so anytime he's ever worked a job with her he just does what he can to avoid having her annoy him." Wendy said. "Also Lucy why are you whispering?" Wendy asked.

"Its so Drayko doesn't hear me of course." Lucy whispered. Wendy looked at Lucy confused for a minute but realized that Lucy didn't know. "Oh I almost forgot you don't know." Wendy said. "Don't know what?" Lucy asked. "That Drayko can hear us actually." Wendy said. "Wait!? Really!? Then why does he wear those headphones!?" Lucy asked. "Yes really his hearing is really strong in fact so he can hear over pretty far distances. He wears the headphones to lessen the volume of sounds so he doesn't hear everything that's going on around him. Plus if he wasn't wearing them someone screaming or any other loud noise that's too close to him would probably deafen him. But he can still hear us unless he's not trying to then he can just block us out." Wendy said.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing but does that mean he always has those on?" Lucy asked and Wendy nodded. "Pretty much unless he's taking a shower or he's sleeping at night then he just uses earplugs." Wendy said. 10 minutes later Erza showed up and they all waited for the train. "Natsu and Grey stop fighting!" Erza screamed as she showed up with all her luggage. _'Well the cows here and like always she has all that luggage what's wrong with her.'_ Drayko thought. After that the group had to wait for another 30 minutes for the train. "Hey what are you doing here anyway?" Grey asked Lucy. "Oh, I talked to Erza last night and she invited me to come with." Lucy said smiling and Gray shrugged. "Alright then." he replied.

Then the train arrived and everyone board and like always Drayko, Wendy, and Natsu collapsed. "Tr-Train.. Sc-rew.. you!" Natsu said turning green. "Da-Damn.. I-it." Drayko said gagging. "I-I.. h-hate.. tr-rains." Wendy said keeping her vomit down. "Oh come on you three, the train isn't even moving yet!" Grey yelled as he boarded. "Well we've got Drayko and Wendy." Mirajane said as she and Emily helped Drayko and Wendy and Gray helped Natsu. "Alright let's go." Erza said as she followed Mirajane and Lucy onto the train. Once they were all seated on the train Mirajane sat close to the window. Then Drayko laid on his back with his head in her lap, and Wendy laid curled up on top of Drayko her head on his chest then the train started to move.

Natsu was knocked out by Erza and left lying in the seats next to the group. Then Emily, Gray, Erza, and Lucy sat across from Mirajane, Wendy, and Drayko while Happy sat in Lucy's lap and Carla sat in Emily's. Then as everyone got comfortable Erza started to explain the situation. "Okay on my way back from my S-Class job I stopped by a bar. There were apparently members from the Dark Guild Eisenwald there. They were talking about unsealing something called Lullaby. I don't know what it is but it has to be bad if a dark guild is going for it." Erza said.

* * *

"Lullaby? Wait I've heard of it. Lullaby is from Zeref's book of demons and its a deadly flute." Lucy said. "Then we definitely need to stop them or it could mean bad news for everyone if they get their hands on it." Erza said. It was only a little while later when something dawned on Lucy. "I have a question, what type of magic do you all use? I haven't seen any of you use magic so I was just wondering." Lucy asked everyone. "Erza's magic makes people bleed!" Happy said dramatically then Erza reached over and hit happy on the head knocking him out.

"I use requip magic, I change my weapons and as a specialty of mine I can also change my armor when I want depending on the situation." Erza said. "I use Ice-make magic its a type of maker magic." Grey said as he made the Fairy Tail symbol out of ice. "I use Take over magic. I can become whatever soul I've taken over. My specialty are demons hence the nickname _'The Demon'_." Mirajane said as she smiled. "I use take over magic too. However, My specialty are dragons hence my nickname _'Dragon Princess'_." Emily said. "Any of you know what Natsu, Drayko and Wendy's are since they're asleep?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, so he uses fire dragon slayer magic." Happy said surprisingly awake after being hit by Erza. "Daddy is a chaos and ice dragon slayer, so he uses chaos and ice dragon slayer magic." Emily said. "Wendy is a sky and lava dragon slayer, so she uses sky and lava dragon slayer magic." Carla said. "Which all three are types of lost magic." Mirajane added as she stroked Drayko and Wendy's hair with each hand. "Dragon slayer magic? Why would they use that? There aren't any more dragons left right?" Lucy asked.

"Actually there are since Drayko, Natsu, and Wendy were all raised by dragons. Drayko by the chaos dragon Chaosia, Natsu by the fire dragon Igneel, and Wendy by the sky dragon Grandeeney." Mirajane said. "W-wait, what? They were raised by dragons?" Lucy asked shocked. "Are you sure they aren't making something like that up?" Lucy asked. "No, even though I hate Drayko and Natsu's guts and I don't hang around Wendy much since she's usually with Mira, Emily, or Drayko most of the time, one thing I can say about them for a fact is that they don't lie." Grey told Lucy.

"Okay so what happened to their dragons then?" Lucy asked. "We don't know, on July 7th of X777 all three disappeared but the only sightings after that was of Chaosia and Grandeeney 3 years ago in the year of x781 and there haven't been any sightings of Igneel." Mirajane said. "Wow, that's weird all three disappearing at the same time." Lucy said then Drayko started cringing and making a whimper like sound in his sleep. "Is Drayko okay?" Lucy asked. "He's fine its just a nightmare he's been having ever since he saw Chaosia 3 year ago." Mirajane said.

* * *

"Really?" Lucy asked. "Yeah ever since that day Drayko has had one of two dreams one is a complete nightmare and the other he's not sure what it is its just a mystery then there's one that developed 7 months ago which is also a mystery." Mirajane said. "Wow, and he doesn't have any idea why they're happening or what they might mean?" Lucy asked and Mirajane shook her head. "No he knows what the nightmare is about but as for the others he doesn't have a clue." Mirajane said and at that moment the train started slowing down. "Come on! The trains stopping." Erza said as she started getting up. "Come on Drayko, Wendy you have to wake up now sleepy heads." Mirajane said to Drayko and Wendy as she tried to get them up.

As they woke up Drayko noticed a strange scent and sniffed the air. _'Something doesn't smell right or my stomach is still hurting.'_ Drayko thought. _'Huh? What's that smell?'_ Wendy thought. "We need to stay.. something smells like dark magic." Drayko asked once they were the last ones on the train and Wendy nodded. "Yeah I smell it too." Wendy said. "Hi, is there anyone sitting here?" a random person asked the three. "Nope, it's open if you want." Mirajane said and smiled to the random person who seemed to be nervous for some reason.

 _'God I hate trains.'_ Drayko and Wendy thought as they felt the train start moving again and their motion sickness returned. Mirajane noticed them and kissed Drayko on his forehead while she stroked Wendy's hair. "Are either of you able to track down where the dark magic smell is coming from?" she whispered to them. "Yeah, the smell is coming from the person in front of us." Wendy whispered. As they finished talking the train started to slow down out of nowhere. " Oh by the way are you Mirajane from Fairy Tail? Your as beautiful as all the magazines say you are." The man said as he smiled at her.

As soon as he said that a heated wind started to rise from Wendy and a icy black aura started to rise from Drayko. "Hey, what's going on? Why's the train stopping?" the random man asked out loud as he finally noticed the train coming to a stop. Without a second thought Drayko and Wendy got up and punched the man in the face. "That's for hitting on my wife." Drayko screamed. "That's for hitting on my sister wife." Wendy screamed at the same time. As the man flew a flute fell to the floor. "Oh, hey what's this thing?" Drayko said as he bent down and picked up a flute with a skull on top of it.

"Hey! You! Give back Lullaby!" The man screamed. "Oh so this is Lullaby, just what we were here to get. Then that means your from the Dark Guild Eisenwald." Mirajane said as she took the flute from Drayko. "Oh, god.. the trains moving again!" Wendy said as the train began to move again and Drayko picked up Mirajane and Wendy in each arm. Once he had them in his arms he kicked a hole in the side of the train and jumped out. As they fell down toward the ground they happened to fall toward a car being driven by Erza with Gray on top of it and crashed into Gray. "Hey look Gray your actually useful for something." Drayko said while he sat on top of Gray with Mirajane and Wendy are in his arms.

* * *

Erza immediately stopped the car and everyone got down and Lucy, Emily, Carla, and Happy climbed out of the car. Then Erza went up to Drayko, Wendy, and Mirajane. "Did you all find anything?" Erza asked Mirajane. "Yup, Drayko and Wendy smelled dark magic so we stayed behind. And look at what we found!" Mirajane said smiling as she held out the lullaby flute. "So that's Lullaby?" Erza asked. "Yep." Mirajane replied. "So your the ones who stole it!" a voice came from out of nowhere. All at once the entire group looked up to see a very angry man riding on a scythe like it was a witches broom.

"And who are you? Cause I don't remember seeing a name on this thing." Natsu asked the man who was riding a scythe and only wearing a skirt, scarf, and sandals while examining the flute. "He's Erigor. The guild master of Eisenwald." Erza said as she took lullaby from Natsu. "Ha if you know who I am then you should give up now because if you think you can beat me. Your dead wrong!" Erigor screamed at them. "You guys go and take out the rest of the dark guild, I got this guy." Natsu said as he started to crack his knuckles for the fight. "Fine, Natsu, have fun." Erza said. "The rest of you get in the four-wheeler." she finished.

"Ha you think you can get away from me?!" Erigor said and tried going for Erza who was currently holding Lullaby. "Weren't you listening to me when I said i'm fighting you." Natsu said as he got between Erigor and Erza. "Bastard! Fine I'll kill you first! Eisenwald can easily kill your pathetic friends." Erigor said as he started bringing air magic around his fists. "Alright! I'm all fired up now." Natsu said and smiled. While he was starting to fight Erigor while Drayko, Wendy, Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Happy, Carla, Emily and Lucy went to take back the train station and get rid of the rest of Eisenwald.

* * *

 **Fire Dragon Slayer POV**

 **\- Natsu VS Erigor -**

Erigor immediately jumped back up into them sky. "Wind Blade!" He shouted as he sent blades of wind crashing down onto to me, but I easily dodged them. "If you aren't going to come down, then I'll come up! Dragon Slayer Art: Fire Dragon Form!" I shouted as a magic circle appeared under my feet. Then my canines grew, my hands became red scaled, razor sharp dragon claws along with my forearms and then I grows a long red dragon tail that touches the ground and then red scales develop under my eyes covering my cheeks and lastly my feet became dragon talons along with my legs. "What the hell are you!?" Erigor screamed. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire dragon slayer." I replied as I spouted my wings and flew up towards Erigor.

"Fire dragon's roar!" I shouted and blasted a stream of fire straight at Erigor. Erigor just stayed in place and tried to use his wind to break apart the spell since he was probably thinking his wind would beat my fire. But his wind couldn't break it apart and he was hit by my fire dragon's roar. "What's going on, my wind should have broken that flame apart!" Erigor screamed in pain from the burns I gave him. "Easy, there's nothing hotter than a dragon's fire plus I learned to control my fire a long time ago. So yeah air is pretty useful against my fire, but as long as I have control over my it neither wind nor water can do anything to it." I said and smirked.

"You will pay for that!" Erigor said as he pushed off towards me and started using his scythe to attack. All I could do was dodge all the hits to not get hurt. "Damn bastard. The good thing is we're not near anything. No one can get hurt. It also means I can completely let loose!" I said to myself. Them I flew back and landed on the ground then used my wings to give myself a boost and flew towards at amazing speeds. "Fire dragon's sword horn!" I shouted as I dodged a swipe from Erigor and head butted him in his chest. Erigor went flying from the head butt and hit the ground with a fiery explosion and it made me chuckle.

"Storm Mail!" I heard Erigor shout and I watched as wind wrapped around Erigor like chain mail armor. "Storm Shred!" Erigor shouted then blasted me with wind blades. I tried to dodge but there were to many. I got hit by one of them but he really pissed off because one of the wind blades almost. Hit. My. Scarf! I then landed on the ground and I lit myself on fire. "W-what's going on?" Erigor said as he watched as I summoned more and more flames. As the fire surrounding me grew more intense, Erigor's Storm Mail slowly dwindled and disappeared.

"You already made me mad before now. Killing people ain't right. But now you've really pissed me off! You almost hit the scarf Igneel gave me!" I screamed as I got even angrier and my fire started to burn even hotter and grew even stronger because of my emotions. "Fire Dragon's brilliant flame!" I screamed as I brought my hands together over my head and made a fire ball and hurled it at Erigor. Erigor tried to dodge but I appeared behind him. "Sorry, but your done!" I said as I grabbed Erigor by his head and threw him toward the fireball as it hit and sent him flying back towards the ground. A massive fire erupted as it hit. It made a massive crater with Erigor in the middle of it unconscious.

 **\- Natsu VS Erigor END-**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Natsu then jumped up into the air and spread his wings and flew away to the train station to hopefully catch up with his group. As Natsu arrived at the train station he saw a few things. A good amount of the walls were either broken, sliced, scorched, or frozen. All of the Eisenwald guild members were beaten and tied up. Drayko, Wendy, Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Happy, Carla, Emily and Lucy were all sitting there waiting for him. "Hey what took you so long?" Gray asked as he saw Natsu arrive. "Sorry, Erigor felt like getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter." Natsu said smiling.

"Good and now that Erigor has been dealt with, we can head over to Clover Town. We need to give Lullaby to the Magic Council." Erza said as she started walking outside. As the group walked down the stairs from the train station they saw the rune knights pushing back people to stop them from going into the train station. "Hey rune knights. All of the Eisenwald guild members are in ropes and knocked out. They're all yours." Gray said as he got on top of the magic four wheeler. "No! Not again!" Natsu, Drayko, and Wendy said as they tried to not get in.

"Sorry you guys, but we're pressed on time." Mirajane said as she pulled Drayko and Wendy while Lucy grabbed Natsu and they got them into the back of the four wheeler. "Help me!" Natsu managed to say before his cheeks went green but Drayko and Wendy just collapsed.

* * *

 **\- Else Where -**

"Ahh these ladies look so sexy. Wish they could be my wizards. My wizards only know how to destroy things and make me pay for it." Master Makarov said out loud to himself as he flipped through the latest Sorcerer Magazine. He was on his way back to the guild to stop Natsu, Drayko, Wendy, Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Happy, Carla, Emily and Lucy from causing any extreme damage but decided to take a break and read the newest issue of Sorcerer Magazine. "You should look at pages 22 & 23\. They did an amazing shoot especially since they convinced Wendy to be a one time model for this issue, it really was a cute bikini." Mirajane said as she pointed out the pages and Master Makarov hadn't noticed them yet.

"Ahh yes Mirajane, you and Wendy look hot. I could just pinch those hot asses of yours." Makarov said. Then for a weird reason he felt a cold malevolent aura right behind him. Makarov then turned around and saw a very, very pissed off Drayko glaring at Makarov. "Crap." was all Master Makarov could say before a black and purple plasma sphere engulfed fist hit him in his face and knocked him straight into a tree. Makarov got up and saw just the people he was looking for. "Ahh good I was just looking for all of you!" Makarov said. "Really? You sure about that? Because from what I heard it just sounded like you were thinking about pinching my wives asses." Drayko said since he was still pissed off at the Master.

"Uhh.. can someone help me out here?" Makarov asked. "No way gramps your on your own." Gray said. "I would but you were talking about me.. soo.. no." Mirajane said with a demonic smile and Wendy nodded. "I agree and you for one know exactly how protective Drayko is of us so your on your own." Wendy said with an innocent smile. "You were talking about my moms so not happening." Emily said. "This is your fault master. Like Wendy said we all know how, protective Drayko is about Wendy and Mirajane." Erza said knowing not to get involved with this because of past experiences. "No way i'm not getting into that." Natsu said. "I'm not sure I should." Lucy said with a confused face.

"You shouldn't because one time Erza did it and daddy sent her flying through a wall. She ended up in a crater outside of the guild." Emily said. "Well then not happening i'm not getting hit." Lucy said scared of getting hit that hard. Makarov just coughed and put his hands behind his back trying to change the current mood. "Well we'll talk about this later, brats! Now what have you done! I leave for a few days to go to a guild meeting and you destroy an entire dark guild which isn't bad but you destroyed a train station! Do you know how much those things cost?!" Makarov yelled.

"Uhh.." they all said while they thought about how much it would cost only for all of them to have no idea. "It costs a lot!.. I should know Drayko, Wendy, Emily, and Mirajane have destroyed one before." Makarov said as the four named wizards looked away from everyone and whistled. While they did that the others just looked at them wondering when and how. _'That seems to have gotten me out of trouble.'_ Makarov thought and chuckled. "Hey what's that weird flute you've got there?" Makarov asked as he finally noticed the flute with a 3 eyed skull on it in Erza's hand.

* * *

"This is Zeref's flute, Lullaby. The dark guild Eisenwald had it and they were going to try and use it to kill you and the other guild masters." Erza said as she got back to the topic at hand. "Let me see it Erza." Makarov said as he took the flute from Erza. "Well we might as well destroy it so that it won't fall into the wrong hands." Makarov said. "I don't think so you pathetic wizards." said a voice then suddenly a magic circle appeared in the air and lightning crackled. "I can no longer hold back I shall come forth to devour you myself." Lullaby said as it grew from a flute to a massive demon that was taller than a mountain.

"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls." It said. "Well at least for once no one can blame me, chaos freak, or flame brain for this mess." Grey said as the said males both nodded. "You know.. shouldn't we take down the big demon who can kill us all with its voice?!" Lucy screamed at them all as none of them even noticed the demon or seemed to care. "So? It's not like it can beat us?" Natsu said as he looked at Lucy and laughed. "Though we should do something about it before it chooses to sing." Erza said as she looked at Clover city. "Oh I've got an idea." Drayko said. "Oh? and what would that be?" Wendy asked. "Well that things a demon right?" Drayko stated more than asked.

Everyone nodded with confused looks on their faces. "(sigh) I thought it would be obvious after I mentioned the demon part but never mind who do we have here whose magic involves demons." Drayko said. Then it dawned on them and everyone's eyes looked toward Mirajane. "Me? What are you planning that involves m- You want me to take it over after we beat it don't you?" Mirajane said and Drayko nodded. "Yup!" was all he said. "Why the hell would you want Mirajane to take over that?" Gray asked. "Well one we have to deal with it falling into the wrong hands. Well if Mirajane takes it over it's not in the wrong hands now is it." Drayko said.

"Well what about the fact that it uses death magic to kill people why would Mirajane need that?" Lucy asked. "Well for one if you think about Lullaby's magic as a whole its basically just sound magic. Plus miss know-it-all for your information when Mirajane takes over a demon the take over form doesn't always give her the demons exact abilities instead the form is slightly altered to fit her and her personality so she can better use the demon's powers so that way the power doesn't over take her so if she takes it over at best she'll just kill nature, sap magic power from enemies, or she'll end up with the power to sap the life force of people she considers enemies and weaken them which she would be able to stop before actually killing them. Also we guarantee that no dark guild will get it again and we guarantee that even if we destroy it no one will try to repair it." Drayko said.

Mirajane thought it over and it sounded like a good idea plus on the off chance that the take over does develop the ability to kill people with a song she just won't use the take over at all. "I'll do it." Mirajane said. "Really are you sure Mirajane?" Makarov asked. "Yeah Drayko has a point if I take it over a dark guild won't be able to attempt to repair, reforge, steal, or look for it since it'll be with me at all times as a take over form. Plus there's also the fact that I'll have a new take over to work with and if it does end up with the ability to use full on death magic killing anyone whether they're friend or foe then I just won't use the form at all." Mirajane said.

* * *

"Okay now we have a plan so now let's beat down this demon." Erza said. "Requip: Black Wing Armor!" Erza shouted as she changed into a black armor with silver trimming. Also the armor has a pair of wings, which are reminiscent to those of a Dragon or a bat. "Take over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane shouted as she turned into her satan soul form. "Take over: Dragon Soul: Ekaterina!" Emily shouted. She had white scaled dragon arms and legs. She also had a white scaled dragon tail. She was wearing a white one piece that had glowing light blue scales decorated on the front and a white skirt that had glowing light blue lightning marks on it.

She also had grey horns coming from the top of her head that had glowing light blue markings on them. She also had white dragon wings. "Dragon Slayer Art..." Drayko, Wendy, and Natsu shouted at the same time. "Ice Dragon Form!" Drayko finished. "Sky Dragon Form!" Wendy finished. "Fire Dragon Form!" Natsu finished. "This is gonna be easy. Ice-make: Bow!" Gray shouted as a bow of ice formed in his hand. That moment the fairy tail wizards were ready and charged toward Lullaby.

* * *

 **\- Drayko, Natsu, Emily, Wendy, Erza, and Gray VS Lullaby -**

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu screamed and was the first one to hit Lullaby. He punched Lullaby in the foot which knocked it back some. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Drayko shouted as he blasted Lullaby in the chest. "Ice-Make: Arrows!" Gray shouted as created a bow and shot a volley of arrow at Lullaby and they all hit their target on Lullaby's unprotected stomach. "Lava Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted as she blasted Lullaby in the face. "You bastards, I'll consume your souls!" Lullaby screamed as it swiped at Natsu, Wendy, Drayko, and Gray but missed because of another attack.

"You should really watch your surroundings. Soul Extinction!" Mirajane said and hit Lullaby with a massive amounts of dark magic. As Lullaby got pushed back by Mirajane's blast and Natsu, Wendy, Drayko, and Gray took advantage of it. Drayko, Wendy, and Natsu took to the air and Gray jumped up and all four attacked Lullaby knocking it on it's back. Erza then took advantage and started slashing at Lullaby as much as she could. "Ice-make: sword!" Gray shouted as he made a sword out of ice and dropped down onto Lullaby's chest with the sword downwards.

As Gray landed he pushed the sword into Lullaby's chest as much as he could. "Fire Dragon's..." Natsu started. "Ice Dragon's..." Drayko Started. "Lava Dragon's..." Wendy Started. "Lightning Dragon's..." Emily started. "Roar!" All four shouted at the same time as four massive breath attacks came down on lullaby. "Now you've made me angry!" Lullaby screamed as it got on to it's feet. Lullaby then prepared its best attack. It prepared to play Lullaby. As it started the sky turned grey and the forest around Lullaby started to darken and go black as its life left it.

"Damn we were too late." Grey said as he fell to his knees in shock. Makarov just chucked to himself as he watched them freak out. He knew already from seeing Lullaby's damages that Lullaby wouldn't be able to sing. Lullaby sung and everyone heard a slight whistle sound. "W-what?! What's going on?" Lullaby screamed as it why its Lullaby wasn't not working. "Apparently we put too many holes in you." Erza said as she, Mirajane, Drayko, Wendy, Natsu, Emily, and Grey walked towards Lullaby with evil grins prepared to make it pay for scaring them. "Well I think with a good distraction it'll be too distracted to stop Mirajane from taking it over." Drayko said.

"Okay we'll distract it while Mirajane uses her take over magic on it." Erza said and everyone nodded. Right away Mirajane took off into the air waiting to strike. "Hey you stupid demon over here." Gray yelled. "Gray you know it won't attack it's too afraid to get beat." Drayko said. Lullaby got angry at the comment. "Bastard it's time for you to die!" Lullaby screamed as it tried to hit Drayko but missed. While Lullaby was distracted Mirajane flew down landing on its head then placed her hands on it. "Take Over!" Mirajane shouted. "What? What are you doing to me?" Lullaby screamed as it had just taken notice of Mirajane on its head. But it was too late because Mirajane then took over the demon and it disappeared and everything went back to normal.

"Well that was easy." Drayko said yawning. "Of course it was, we're wizards from fairy tail after all." Mirajane said as she walked up to the group and kisses Drayko on his cheek. "Well down brats!" Makarov said. "Well that's how Fairy Tail wizards gets things done!" Natsu said. "And of course with a Fairy Tail destructive finish." Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus Guild said as he pointed toward the missing Guild Master building and a crater from the fight. "Uhh... well now this is the time where the wizards of fairy tail run away!" Makarov said as all the others joined him and started running into the forest.

 **\- Drayko, Natsu, Emily, Wendy, Erza, and Gray VS Lullaby END -**

* * *

A few minutes later everyone stopped and took a few deep breaths from running away. "Well now that, that's done we should start heading back to Fairy Tail." Makarov said as he started walking in the direction of the guild. "Hey where's Drayko, Wendy, Mirajane, Emily, and Carla?" Gray asked. "They said they were going to fly ahead to the guild before us so they could relax." Makarov said. "Damn them! They couldn't have waited for us!" Gray said. "Drayko said that they were going so they could get away from a certain set of someone's." Makarov said.

"Who would that be master Makarov?" Lucy asked. "I'll give you a hint they're right behind you." Makarov said whispered. Lucy looked behind her and looked to see Erza, Natsu, and Gray. "Oh I see." She said sweat dropping then walked after master Makarov. As Makarov walked he looked toward the sky and saw that it was getting cloudy. "We better hurry looks like a storms on the way." He said and picked up the pace.

* * *

 **\- With Mirajane, Wendy, Emily, Carla, and Drayko (Magnolia) -**

"Come on, we should hurry. We're going to get sick if we stay out in this storm." Mirajane said as she flew along with Wendy, Emily, Carla, and Drayko made their way back to Magnolia. Luckily for them since they were flying it didn't take long for them to get there from clover. Though while they made the trip a thunderstorm decided to show up so they had to land and walk the rest of the way home to be safe. It wasn't long for them to get to the forest where their home was and it was at that moment that they ran to make it home.

Once they made it home they were all one hundred percent soaked. "Okay Emily go on to your room and get showered and changed understand." Drayko said and Emily nodded. "Yes daddy good night. Good night moms." She said and went off to her room. "Good night!" Drayko, Wendy, and Mirajane said. "Well then I guess this is good night for me as well." Carla said as she followed Emily. "Yeah Good night Carla." Wendy said. Then Drayko, Mirajane, and Wendy made their way up the stairs and to their room. Inside their room was a king size bed, a window with a curtain and drapes to the left, nice light brown walls, and the door to the bathroom was on the right. They also had a large walk-in closet next to the bathroom door.

"Well home sweet home." Drayko said as they walked in and closed the door. "Okay we should take a shower and put our clothes in the dryer." Mirajane said. Then the three took a shower, together by the way, and Drayko put their clothes into the dryer. After that Mirajane sat on the bed and laid down. "God its been a tiring day." Mirajane said. "Yeah fighting Eisenwald then fighting lullaby was really exhausting." Wendy said as she laid in the bed too. "Hey it may have been exhausting but at least we won and Mirajane got a new take over form from it." Drayko said as he climbed in the bed and got in between Mirajane and Wendy.

"Well there's that oh and remind me I have to test out that form later." Mirajane said. "Sure but for now I say we sleep." Drayko said. "Well we could do that or.. we could do something a little more fun." Wendy said seductively. "Wow never would've thought you would suggest that Wendy." Drayko said then began kissing Wendy's neck. "Sue me i'm a dragon slayer and i'm your wife I have needs just like anyone else probably even more so due to the fact that I have instincts like a dragon." Wendy said between moans.

"And I have intense needs too it might have something to do with the fact that i'm part demon but its not like care but now to the fun part." Mirajane said as she leaned onto Drayko's back and started kissing him. That night the three enjoyed a night of pleasure then Mirajane and Wendy laid their heads on Drayko's chest tired and satisfied and they all fell asleep that night.

* * *

 **\- Next Day -**

The next morning everyone woke up and changed their clothes. Then they made breakfast ate and after the finished Drayko, Mirajane, and Wendy went to down to the underground training field. "Okay Mirajane time to see what that new take over can do." Drayko said. "Yeah your right so here we go." She said as she took a deep breath. "Take Over: Satan Soul: Lullaby!" She shouted and she transformed. Drayko was amazed by her new forms look. Mirajane had on a very revealing green kimono with a brown ribbon tied around her torso. She also had on green thigh-high socks and brown boots that stop at the shin. Her hands and forearms were clawed and almost tree-like.

She also has a brown tiara on her head that separates her hair framing her bangs from her hair below. The tiara also had three pink gems on it arranged in the formation of a triangle. Lastly, she was holding a flute that had demon's head carved at the end and it has glowing purple eyes. "Okay how do I look and be honest?" Mirajane asked. "Well, Mira you look-" Drayko was saying when Mirajane interrupted. "Remember I said be honest." She said and gave him a smirk that said _'I know exactly what you want to say so say it.'_ and he sighed. "Okay you look very, very sexy." Drayko said slightly embarrassed.

"Good to know and thank you for being honest my cuddly dragon." Mirajane said as she crept closer to Drayko and pressed her breast on his chest and gave him a seductive look. "Hey! No using your take over forms for that!" Wendy said. "We never agreed to that. Plus don't think I don't know about the times you did it with Drayko while you were in your dragon form both your sky and your lava forms, little miss sky goddess." Mirajane said smirking and Wendy blushed. "Yeah so! I know about the times you did it with Drayko while you were in your satan soul forms." Wendy grumbled.

"Exactly so that means i'm allowed to use take over forms to tease and seduce **OUR** husband." Mirajane said with a look that said _'I win!'_ Wendy realized that she just walked right into that and began to pout. "Well fine tease all you want." Wendy said. "I will." Mirajane said. "Oh come on you two you know I find both of you sexy and irresistible alright." Drayko said as he reached over and pulled Wendy to him and held both girls close. "So no more fighting okay." Drayko said and both girls looked at each other before looking back at him nodding. "Okay." They said and Drayko kissed them both. "Good now Mira any idea what that form can do?" Drayko asked as he let both of them go.

"Give me a minute to let me find out." She said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she began to glow with a green aura surrounding her. _'Wow that's some serious power that form has.'_ Drayko thought. Then Mirajane opened her eyes and the aura died down. "Okay from what I can gather this form can use sound magic as well as magic beams and plant magic. Plus there's a specific song that I could use to drain magic power from others to add to my own or others of my choosing so that means I can have the song distinguish between friends and foes but I think that would be a last resort." Mirajane said and Drayko nodded.

"Not bad now you'll just have to get the hang of using it." Drayko said. "Your right but not right now we need to get to the guild." Mirajane said and Drayko and Wendy nodded. "Okay let's head upstairs grab Carla and Emily and we'll go." Drayko said. Then Mirajane transformed back, they headed upstairs, and got Carla and Emily and then they made their way to the guild. As they arrived at fairy tail and went inside Makarov walked up to them. "Good you three are finally here." Makarov said in a worried tone. "What's wrong master?" Mirajane said. "What's wrong? A S-class job was stolen and there were no S-class wizards here this morning!" Master Makarov screamed. "WHAT!?" Drayko, Mirajane, and Wendy said and the rest of the guild screamed.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Galuna Arc

Thinking - _'Hello'_  
Talking - "Hello"  
Magic- Hello  
Dragon Talking - **"Hello"**  
Dragon Thinking - **'Hello'  
** A/N: - **(Hello)  
** I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Just my OC

* * *

Previous Chapter...

 _"Not bad now you'll just have to get the hang of using it." Drayko said. "Your right but not right now we need to get to the guild." Mirajane said and Drayko and Wendy nodded. "Okay let's head upstairs grab Carla and Emily and we'll go." Drayko said. Then Mirajane transformed back, they headed upstairs, and got Carla and Emily and then they made their way to the guild. As they arrived at fairy tail and went inside Makarov walked up to them. "Good you three are finally here." Makarov said in a worried tone. "What's wrong master?" Mirajane said. "What's wrong? A S-class job was stolen and there were no S-class wizards here this morning!" Master Makarov screamed. "WHAT!?" Drayko, Mirajane, and Wendy said and the rest of the guild screamed._

* * *

Chapter 7: Galuna Island

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Master slow down what do you mean a S-class job was stolen?" Drayko asked. "It's exactly as I said an S-class job was stolen. Drayko, Mirajane, and Wendy you all are currently the only S-class wizards here. So head out after the person(s) that stole the job. The S-Class job that was stolen was for _Lifting The Curse On Galuna Island_ , so please hurry." Makarov said as he started explaining the situation to the three S-class wizards. "Okay but who would be stupid enough to just go and steal an S-class quest?" Drayko asked.

"Oh, I know.. a little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board." A voice said coming out of nowhere. Everyone turned to see Laxus Drayer the grandson of master Makarov. He was sitting at a table on the second floor with his feet up. "It was Happy!?" Mirajane stated surprised. "He must have stolen it for Natsu, Gray, and Lucy!" One member said. "That's crazy! What are they thinking?" Said another. "They've got some nerve taking on an S-class quest." Alzack said. "I don't know if I'd call it nerve but its definitely dumb." Bisca said.

"That's a serious breach of the rules. Hey, gramps a stunt like that'll get you kicked out of the guild am I right! Not that it matters its not like those 4 losers are gonna make it back alive from an S-class quest." Laxus said then Mirajane and Drayko walked up to the second floor and stood in front of Laxus. "Laxus if you knew! Why didn't you stop them!?" Mirajane asked with her hands on her hips. "Oh lighten up. All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy. Besides Natsu's not cleared for S-class. I'd never dream he'd break the rules." Laxus said and Mirajane glared at him done with Laxus' attitude.

"Hm haven't given me that look in a while." He said. "That's because you haven't given me a reason to until now." Mirajane said. Then Drayko grabbed Laxus by his shirt collar, lifted him up to his feet, and glared. "Your a real jerk Laxus. Now why didn't you stop those idiots or go after them even?" Drayko asked and Laxus just smirked. "Calm yourself Vermilion I got better things to do and besides everybody in fairy tail supposed to be able to take care of themselves.. Right?" Laxus said as he narrowed his eyes looking at Drayko. Drayko's hand clenched into a fist ready to punch Laxus square in the face but the confrontation was interrupted.

"Enough you brats! This is no time to be fighting each other! Drayko, Wendy, and Mirajane go and bring those four back!" Makarov shouted. Mirajane then put a hand on Drayko's shoulder. "Drayko he's right this isn't the time to go picking a fight with Laxus even if he deserves to get punched. So let's get going." Mirajane said. Drayko looked toward her then back towards Laxus' smirking face then sighed and let go. "Fine your right. Let's go and get those idiots before they get themselves killed." Drayko said and the two walked down the stairs and towards the doors but before walking out Drayko stopped.

* * *

"Hey Laxus!" Drayko said. "What do you want Vermilion?" Laxus responded. "The next time you piss me off like this. Believe me when I say that no one not even Gramps, Mirajane, Wendy, or Emily will be able to stop me from kicking your ass across Magnolia." Drayko said as he continued walking out. "You say that but you've never beaten me before and you won't ever." Laxus said. "We'll see about that." Drayko replied as the guild doors closed behind him. Drayko, Wendy, Mirajane, Emily, and Carla were running towards the house to pack their stuff when Emily spoke up. "Daddy can I go with?" She asked. "No!" Drayko said. "But y-" She was about to reply before Drayko cut her off.

"Emily I said No!" he said even more harshly. Emily was surprised Drayko had never raised his voice at her before so this being the first time scared her but she didn't back down. "But your the one who said that when all of you go I can too!" She said with tears threatening to fall. Everyone stopped and Drayko turned to look at her but his voice got caught in his throat at seeing her close to crying then he felt a hand on his arm and he looked over to see Wendy. "Drayko I get Laxus pissed you off but Emily didn't do anything and she's right you did tell her that in the first place. Besides as long as she stays by one of us she'll be fine." Wendy said.

Drayko felt like a real jerk about getting mad at Emily when it was Laxus he was seriously pissed him off at. "(sigh) You're right." Drayko said then he walked up to emily and kneeled down so that he was somewhat close to her level. "Emily i'm sorry for that and your right I did say that so you can come." Drayko said. "Really?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes really but if your going to come then you are to stay by me, Mirajane, or Wendy at all times am I clear." He said and she nodded. "I understand daddy." She said. "Good now give me a hug." He said and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"I love you daddy." She said. "I love you too and I truly am sorry for snapping at you like that." He said. "Its okay I know Laxus really made you angry but.. but would he really have let Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy die when he could've stopped them?" She asked. "(sigh) I honestly don't know but let's go save their butts so they don't okay." Drayko said and Emily pulled from the hug and nodded. "Right!" She said then the group continued to on home packed and hurried off towards Hargeon. It wasn't long till they made it to Hargeon and now they were searching for Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy.

"Anything you two?" Mirajane asked Drayko and Wendy because she had asked them to sniff out Natsu, Happy, Gray, or Lucy. "Yeah.. but the scents faint. Meaning they probably left already. How long ago i'm not sure." Wendy said. "That must mean they were able to find someone to take them to Galuna Island." Drayko said. Then Mirajane started to look around for a boat to take them to Galuna Island. "No!" Drayko and Wendy said. "No? No what?" Mirajane asked with a confused look on her face. "We're not getting on a boat." Drayko and Wendy said.

"Oh come you two how do you expect us to get to Galuna Island without a boat?" Mirajane asked even though she knew how stubborn they could be about transportation and was thinking she would have to use sleep magic to knock them out. "Wait? Since this is an emergency I can just use troia to prevent us from getting motion sickness." Wendy said. "Oh yeah your right." Drayko said. "Good then go ahead and do it and then we'll go." Mirajane said. Then Wendy cast troia on herself and Drayko. After that the group pulled an _Erza_ and forced a boat of pirates to take them to Galuna Island.

* * *

 **\- Galuna Island -**

It wasn't long till the group made it to Galuna Island and they got onto the shore. "Now you all aren't to move or else." Mirajane said in sweet voice but a demonic aura emanating from her. "Y-yes ma'am." The pirates said trembling. "Good!" Mirajane said and the four wizards walked off. "Okay now we need to figure out where Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are at." Mirajane said. "They're that way." Drayko said as he pointed to the path leading inwards deeper into forest of the Island. "You smell them or something?" Mirajane asked.

"Or something is right Gray's clothing are scattered all over there." Drayko said as he pointed to an abandoned jacket, shirt, and a pair of pants. "(sigh) Yeah, those must belong to Gray." Mirajane said exhausted at what the ice mage kept doing. "Daddy what's wrong with Gray that he does that all the time?" Emily asked. "Not sure which is why I tell you not to hang around him unless me, Mirajane, or Wendy are with you." Drayko said. "Oh.. okay then." She said. "Well then let's get going." Drayko said with Emily, Carla, Wendy, and Mirajane following behind.

It was a short time later until they neared something with tall walls made out of logs. "(whistle) That's one big wall." Drayko said. "Have either of you smelled anything yet?" Mirajane asked. "Yeah I smell idiot, stupidity, and something that smells like perfume." Drayko said. "Then that means they're in there." Wendy said as she walked up to the gate to knock. Drayko, Emily, and Mirajane watched as Wendy walked up to the gate and fell into a hidden pitfall and heard her shriek as she fell. Which made Mirajane giggle at Wendy's predicament. "Wow Lucy it worked you caught Wendy with it." Happy said.

"Well there goes the tom cat." Carla said. "Wait? Wendy? Crap that means Drayko and Mirajane are here. Run!" They heard Gray and Natsu shout. "That means that's Natsu and Gray too huh?" Mirajane asked. "Yeah, plus Natsu told me that Happy really likes to make fun of Lucy so that means she's here too." Drayko said. "Ahem apparently forgotten wife here." Wendy said as she climbed out of the pitfall trap. "Oh i'm so sorry Wendy, are you okay?" Drayko asked as he went over and helped her up and she nodded. "Yeah i'm fine but don't forget Mirajane isn't your only wife understand." Wendy said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Understood and again i'm very sorry my cute little dragon." Drayko said as he kissed her. "Fine make sure it doesn't happen again and I'll forgive you on one condition that is." Wendy said. "Anything." Drayko replied and Wendy smiled in a way that gave Mirajane a slightly bad feeling. "Okay then when we have time you're to take me out on a date without Mira." Wendy said. "Deal." Drayko said and Mirajane narrowed her eyes at Wendy. "Hey we actually have an agreement on this Wendy. Drayko takes both of us out on dates together." Mirajane said.

* * *

"True and I find that a bit weird we're allowed to you know do 'that' with him without the other but we both have to go out on a date with him..." Wendy said. "So i'm going to use my one condition to get a date just the two of us." Wendy said and Mira crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine do what you want." Mirajane said. "Thank you i will." Wendy said. Then Drayko pulled the two close and looked between them. "Hey remember you two I love you both so I'll take Wendy on a date when we're not dealing with craziness and Mira I promise to make it up to you okay." Drayko said. "Really you promise?" She asked and he nodded. "Of course." He said.

Then there was a rustling in the bushes and Drayko caught a strong scent. "Time to die you idiots!" Drayko yelled as he raced off into the forest. "Drayko what is it?" Wendy asked. The only thing they heard was an explosion and screams that sounded like Natsu and Gray. "Oh, I get it Natsu and Gray were trying to run off." Mirajane said as she walked in the direction the screams came from cracking her knuckles. "I believe it's time for them to receive their punishment." Mirajane added as she was walking off. "Wendy. Emily. Carla. Make sure you keep Lucy and Happy from running off as well." Mirajane said and the three nodded.

"Don't worry we will." Wendy said as they went into the village while this time avoiding the trap and went to get Lucy and happy. In the forest Drayko was standing over Gray and Natsu both of whom he had hit over the head. "You didn't need to hit us that hard chaos freak." Gray said. "oh get over it it's not as bad as what Mirajane is gonna do to you idiots." Drayko said with his own demonic smile. "Damn not Mirajane!" Natsu and Gray said. "Yes Mirajane but that probably won't be as bad as what gramps may do maybe when we get back. He may just even give you guys **THAT** as your punishment." Drayko said and at that moment both Gray and Natsu started freaking out.

"No, anything but **THAT**!" Natsu said. "Not **THAT** I'd rather fight Gildarts, Erza, You, Wendy, Mirajane and Laxus all at the same time than deal with **THAT**!" Gray said. Then Mirajane came up and helped Drayko drag Natsu and Gray back to the village but not before she beat up Gray and Natsu herself.

* * *

 **\- Later: In the village -**

"You really didn't need to hit us that much." Gray said with a throbbing bump on his head as they all sat down in a small hut with 4 small rooms. They were now inside the village and were having Natsu, Gray, and Lucy explain the whole situation. "You idiots stole an S-class mission. So that punishment wasn't as bad as what Master will do to you." Mirajane said. "Yeah we know Drayko already said that. He even went as far as say we may get **THAT**." Gray said which sent a shiver up Gray, Natsu, Happy's spines. "Wait what's **THAT**?" Lucy asked worried.

" **THAT** is a punishment that the master uses at times and trust me you don't want the details it's just horrible." Wendy said which then sent a shiver up her, Drayko, Emily, and Mirajane's spines and Lucy cried afraid of **THAT**. "Okay enough about the punishment what did the villagers want done anyway?" Drayko asked as he looked at them. "They asked us.. to destroy the moon." Gray said as he rubbed his head. "You know this is just weird. We can't really destroy the moon can we?" Lucy stated in confusion. "Aw, why can't we?" Natsu said pouting.

"Because you idiot the magic council would have a field day with us. Now calm down there's a reason this is happening so tomorrow we'll explore and try to gather information on what's going on understood." Drayko said and everyone nodded. "Good so I guess we can just go to sleep for now since we're not doing anything until tomorrow." Wendy said as she stood up and began heading into one of the rooms. "Yeah I'm with you there so come on Drayko." Mirajane said and Drayko helped her up from where she was sitting and her, Emily, Carla, Wendy, and Drayko went to their room.

"Night Everyone." Drayko said as he closed the door after Mirajane, Emily, Wendy, and Carla walked into the room. The family then changed their clothes to get ready for bed. Drayko was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts, Emily was wearing a green tank top and black pajama pants, Mirajane was wearing a purple baby doll and white shorts, Wendy was wearing a aqua blue nightgown that stopped below her hips. Then Drayko laid in the middle of Mirajane and Wendy while Emily had decided to lay on his chest and Carla laid in Emily's arms. "Night everyone I love you." Drayko said. "Love you too." They said at the same time and they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Chaos Dragon Pov**

 **\- The Next Day -**

I felt the light hit my eyes indicating it was morning. I opened my eyes only slightly so that the brightness wouldn't sting my eyes. After a few minutes I opened them and I see that Mira, Wendy, Carla, and Emily are all gone. I sit up and let out a yawn. The next thing I do is get out of the bed and walk over to the small table in the room. I take out the earplugs I had on and wince a little. I can practically hear everything going on around me from the individual heart beats of every one around to the sound their muscles make when they move. I've gotten used to the sounds but its still a pain to hear first thing in the morning and I don't want to hear it all day.

Luckily with a little focus I can even hear pretty far even if I have my headphones on that's if I want to. So I put on my headphones on and changed my clothes and put on my signature outfit. Then I walk out the room to see Mira, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Carla, and Emily are all up. "Oh good morning Drayko." Mira said. "Oh yeah good morning everyone." I said and walked over to kiss Mira and Wendy on the lips and Emily on her forehead. "So Natsu's still sleep?" I asked. "Yeah you would think that since flame brain can immediately fall asleep at night that he would've been awake already." Gray said.

"Yeah, your right but when it comes to him there's only one way to get him moving." I said and walked out of the hut not even telling them where I was going. It was only a few minutes later that I can back with a about 10 fish and some fresh fruits. "So that's where you went." Mira said as I walked into the hut and I nodded. "Yeah like I said there's only one way to get flame brain moving and that's food." I said and then I created an plasma sphere and flash cooked 8 of the fish. "Okay you guys better stand back some." I said and the others gathered behind me. "Natsu food! Happy fish!" I said a little loud.

It was only about a minute when Natsu came running out of the room. "FOOOOOOOOOOD!" He shouted as he ran up and started eating the fish I left closest to where he ran out. Then came happy and he started eating the two uncooked fish. Then the rest of us ate as well and it wasn't long before we all finished. "That was amazing who new a fish could taste that good." Lucy said and I chuckled. "It was okay but if you want to taste the best food Mira and Wendy are better cooks than I am." I said. "Drayko you shouldn't be so modest you're pretty skilled at cooking yourself." Mira said.

"Mira's right Drayko you are don't forget that you cooked for you and Emily before me and Mira moved in." Wendy said. "You have a point I guess." I said. After that me, Mira, Wendy, Emily, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Carla, and Happy all left the village and went into the forest to try and find out what was going on with the village and this 'curse' the villagers were under. "Open gate of the clock constellation! Horologium!" Lucy shouted and a clock with arms and legs appeared. Then she climbed inside and let it do the walking for her. _'Seriously!'_ I thought.

* * *

"You really think we'll be able to find another way to lift the curse?" Natsu asked. "We're going to have to. Cause like I said last night if we destroy the moon the magic council will have a field day with fairy tail. Plus we don't even know if the moon is actually cursed the villagers may think so but it has to be something else that's doing it." I said. "Your right plus if we did destroy it, it could really mess things up." Gray said. "Your right! If we didn't have the moon the tides would get all crazy and at night the sky would be pitch black." Natsu said and I had to keep myself from punching him cause it would be a lot worse than that.

 _'I think Erza needs to go back to tutoring him again.'_ I thought which made me internally laugh evilly for a moment. "Without it salmon could go extinct and they're my favorite fish!" Happy whined. "Would you guys keep it down! We don't know what's lurking out here so we shouldn't draw any attention the lady demands impatiently." The clock thing said as it spoke for Lucy. "You should walk on your own." Natsu said. "He's right you just summon your spirits cause your lazy?" Gray asked. "Listen this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against and i'm scared. she says nervously." The clock thing said as it spoke for Lucy once again.

"Are you kidding this is awesome! S-class quests rule!" Natsu said. "Yeah i bet i could probably freeze that stupid curse." Gray said. "You guys are idiots! She retorts despairingly." The clock said. I immediately stopped walking, faced the three, and they stopped. "Listen all four of you are idiots for doing something as stupid as taking an S-class quest in the first place. Also Lucy this _curse_ as everyone keeps calling it can't be tied to the moon so there's nothing to worry about." I said. "How do you know its not a big deal. She questions." The clock said.

"Drayko's right if this curse was tied to the moon don't you think everyone would have been affected by it not just a single island." Mira said. But before they could answer we heard a loud stomping sound coming our way. Then my eyes widened. "Yo chaos freak what's wrong?" Gray asked as he and Natsu turned to see that I was looking at a giant rat and they were shocked too. "Wow what the!" Natsu said. "Its huge!" Gray said. "What are you waiting for? beat it up you guys! she yells frantically." The clock said. "Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray shouted as he made a shield of ice in front of us.

Then the rat breathed out the most disgusting smelling gas ever. "Awe gross!" we all said as we covered our noses. Then Lucy's clock spirit disappeared. Then the rat came at us. "Ice Dragon's Club!" I shouted as I transformed my arm into a club of ice and extended it punching the giant rat in the face which knocked it out. "There disgusting ass rat taken care of." I said and we kept walking in the direction we were headed in. We eventually came to a giant entrance. "Hey.. what's that?" Grey asked. "A temple this deep in the forest?" Mirajane said as she walked closer to it with me, Wendy, Emily, and Carla.

* * *

"Alright, then let's go inside and see if the thing is abandoned." I said as everyone followed. We walked inside and saw that the place was massive. "Man this place is a mess the floor doesn't even look safe to walk on." Natsu said as he stomped on the floor. "Well don't go stomping on it!" Lucy yelled but just as she said that the floor gave way and broke from underneath everyone's feet and they all fell to the bottom of a hole. "Natsu you idiot look what you did." Gray and I said as everyone fell. Then we all hit the ground along with a pile of rubble.

"Hey is everybody okay?" Natsu asked looking around. "I think we'd all be better if you hadn't just knocked out the floor." Lucy said. "Yeah that was really dangerous Natsu." Wendy said. "Oh, don't worry we're fine after all." Natsu said. "Oh shut up you could've gotten Wendy, Mirajane, Emily, Carla, or the rest of us hurt." I said obviously pissed. I mean they're my family I worry. "He's right if you thought before you acted more maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction." Gray said. "Okay guys we get it Natsu did something crazy and a tad bit stupid but let's just get moving and find a way out." Mirajane said. Tad bit stupid is an understatement babe.

Then we walked down the only tunnel available in the hole, as we walked we came to a bigger room. "Hey what's with that massive block of ice?" Lucy asked as we walked into the opening of the cave and saw a massive ice block with something it. Everyone examined the massive ice block only to notice that something gigantic was inside of it. "That's.. That's not possible!" Grey said out loud. "Gray is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Mirajane said as she took notice of the look he had on his face. I do have to admit he looks a little pale.

"That's... Deliora the demon of destruction!" Grey said surprised. "Deliora?" Wendy asked Gray as he was freaking out. "Deliora is the demon who destroyed my home and killed my parents then my master, Ur gave her life to seal it away. She was the person who taught me ice make magic. The Demon was attacking a village but it was too powerful so she used a spell called _Iced Shell_ and sealed it in that ice. The ice is supposed to be so powerful that even the strongest flame spells can't melt it." Gray said explaining a part of his past and why he knew Deliora, the frozen demon in front of us.

* * *

"Okay I sat we-" Natsu started saying but I immediately put my hand over his mouth. "Quiet! Someone's coming hide now!" I whispered as I grabbed a still stunned gray and Lucy and hid behind the rocks nearby. Wendy, Mirajane, Emily, Carla, Natsu, and Happy quickly followed and hid behind a large set of rocks at the side of the cave. "The voices seem to have come from down here." I heard as a guy with blue hair that spikes upward wearing a green coat reaching down to his knees walked in along side a guy with shoulder-length, straight brown hair and a canine like face and ears wearing no shirt and jeans.

"I hate being awake during the day." the blue haired guy said. "So toby were you exposed to the moon drip you've got those pointy ears." he said to the dog looking guy I now knew was named Toby. "I already told you they're a fashion statement you jerk!" Toby said in an loud annoyed tone "I couldn't help it I was just teasing you." the blue haired guy said. "You don't have to be so mean about it." Toby replied. "Huh, the moon drip could that be the name of the curse?" Lucy whispered to herself next to me. "Not sure, just keep down and maybe we'll find out okay." I said and she looked at me and nodded. Then we focused on listening to the two.

It was then that a girl with pink hair tied into pigtails wearing pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings and appeared to have two long and thin wings at the back, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals walked in. "Yuka, Toby something terrible has happened." she said. "What now Sherry?" the blue haired guy I now identified as Yuka asked. "We seem to have intruders Angelica is hurt and the floor at the entrance of the temple was broken." Sherry said. Angelica? oh she must mean the rat I sucker punched in the face. Didn't know it was a girl.. oops.

"Intruders you say?" Yuka asked somewhat interested. "Yes, we should get rid of them before the cold emperor finds out so we must find them before the moon's first light." Sherry said and Yuka nodded. "Agreed." Yuka said. "Since they've seen Deliora we can't allow them to live we'll give them the gift of eternal rest.. we'll give them.. love." Sherry said. That girl is freaken weird. But now that i'm paying attention she smells almost like Sherria. Is that nut case related to Sherria? Poor Sherria. Then I saw happy throw a rock down the path we came from and it made a sound that alerted the three enemies.

"What was that?" Sherry asked. "Over there." Yuka said and the group then race off in the direction of the sound. Damn nice happy. As soon as the three took off we all came out from behind the rocks. I had decided to walk over to the giant frozen demon and investigate. "I wonder what this moon drip those guys were talking about is?" Wendy asked. "Yeah me too though I think it might have something to do with the curse." Lucy said. "Well whatever it is what does it have to do with Deliora?" Gray wondered. "It might having something to do with the fact that this block of ice is somewhat melted." I said.

* * *

Then everyone turned to see me standing closer to the massive block of ice looking over the edge of a small cliff. "Wait that's not possible nothing should be able to melt the iced shell." Gray said. "Well, i'm just telling you what i see if you don't wanna believe it look for yourself." I said pointing as I directed my attention over the edge of the small cliff near the frozen demon. Gray walked over and looked over the edge and saw that their was a puddle of water surrounding the frozen Deliora. "Just how is this possible? and why would those guys want to free Deliora? they have no idea the kind of damage this thing can cause!" Gray said going from a low tone to yelling.

It was a real pain in the ass since i'm standing right next to him and he's being loud even with my headphones on. "Gray calm down yelling at us won't help solve anything." Mirajane said. "Yeah I know sorry its just.." Gray was saying but stopped. "We know it's a lot right now but we'll stop this from happening okay." Mirajane said. "Yeah thanks." Gray said and then sighed. "I think we're going to have to wait till it get dark out." Wendy said. "Huh? Why? we could just go and stop these guys now." Natsu said.

"Because they said that whatever this moon drip is it's happening at night since they said they had to find us before moon's first light means this moon drip happens at night." Wendy said. "She's right we'll have to wait here until it get dark to see what they're doing." I said and everyone nodded. So everyone just sat down and waited except Natsu who decided to fall asleep. "(sigh) this is boring.. Oh, I know Open Gate Of The Harp Constellation: Lyra!" Lucy said and then a young girl appeared. She had strawberry blonde waist length hair that curls at the end and wearing a pink bonnet on top of her head appeared.

She was also wearing a long dress with heart prints by her waist along with leather shoes. Her cheeks also had round blush marks and she had small white wings and a large harp on her back. "Oh wow I haven't see you in forever Lucy." Lyra said waving. "Hey Lyra." Lucy said smiling. "Say how come you never call me anymore? its not fair I would love to help you out but you ignore me meanie." Lyra said. "Meanie huh? Your the one who told me you were only available three day a month." Lucy said matter of factly. "Are you sure about that?" Lyra asked.

"Great another weirdo." Happy said. "She has even more of those things?" Carla asked and Happy nodded. "Yeah, she's got a talking cow, too." Happy said. "So what would you like to hear me sing any request?" Lyra asked. "Nope whatever you want." Lucy said. "Okay I've got a song i think your gonna love Lucy." Lyra said. Then Lyra began to sing but the song she sang surprised me, Emily, Wendy, Carla, and Mirajane. It surprised us because it was the song my mother always sang when I got her to anyway.

* * *

(Play Lyra's Song)

Words are born into air  
And quick fade out in the wind  
But they find their way inside you  
Where they live on forevermore

When the skies are dark and full of rain  
Look inside your heart  
A light, so warm and all aglow  
Shining just like the sun

You can see, just how much you've grown  
How strong you are  
A love will open up to you  
And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words

(Lyra's Song Ends)

* * *

During the song I couldn't help but remember my life before fairy tail. My life with Chaosia and all the training I did before she had disappeared the first time. As the song kept going I couldn't help but feel a pain in my chest. I had, had no one until my mom found me sleeping on that mountain. Now I have no idea where she s or if she's even alive. Just thinking about all this had tears running down my cheek but I did my best to keep them from flowing. I then felt arms wrap around me as Mira, Emily, and Wendy hugged me.

"Hey are you two okay?" Lucy asked. "I'm fine." Gray said. I guess the song mixed with situation had gray remembering his past too. "What about Drayko?" Happy asked. "Drayko's fine its just that, that song is what Drayko's mom would sing to him when he was growing up with her." Mirajane said and I heard Lucy gasp. "Oh i'm sorry i didn't know." Lucy said. "Don't worry about it, it just took him and us by surprise is all he'll be fine." Wendy said. After that it was silent for a while until the room suddenly started rumbling and a purple beam of light came down and struck where the frozen Deliora was.

"What's that light?" Lucy asked. "It coming from the ceiling it must be moonlight and it's shining on Deliora." Gray said. "That can't be a coincidence." Natsu said. "Okay then you guys go on ahead I'll stay here in case an enemy comes or in case our demon friend in the ice here wakes up and if that last one happens I'll try to hold it off as long as I can till you guys can come back me up." I said. Gray and Lucy looked like they wanted to say something but Mirajane and Wendy stopped them. "Okay just don't do anything crazy and let us know if that thing wakes up then we'll be on our way over as fast as we can to back you up." Mirajane said.

"Yeah don't worry I will." I said. "Good Luck, daddy." Emily said and I nodded. "Thank you sweetie. Listens to your mothers." I said and she nodded. Then Mirajane, Wendy, Emily, Lucy, Gray, Carla, Natsu, and Happy raced toward the stairs. "geez, with a name like Deliora the demon of destruction I'd hate to be on the wrong side of your temper." I said. "But if you do happen to get out just know that I have a temper of my own. I wonder whose will be worse." I said looking at the thawing demon. It was then that I heard the sound of someone coming.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Mirajane, Wendy, Emily, Lucy, Gray, Carla, Natsu, and Happy ran up the stairs and after a little while reached the roof. They kept hidden until the cold emperor ordered Yuka, Sherry, and Toby to go and destroy the village. Then they found out that the cold emperor was actually a guy named Lyon and that he and Gray were both trained by Ur before her 'Demise'. "Guys go on ahead I'll stay behind and deal with Lyon." Gray said and the others nodded and ran off towards the village.

* * *

 **\- With Mirajane, Wendy, Emily, Carla, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy -**

"Okay first we get to the village and we'll take those guys down as soon as we can, then get back to Drayko and Gray." Mirajane said. "Okay but Mirajane if that demon does get out before we get back how is Drayko supposed to let us know?" Lucy asked. "He'll be able to let me and Mirajane know mentally because we're Drayko's mates." Wendy said. "Mates?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon slayers are like dragons and that means they have the same instincts that dragons have. As such a dragon/dragon slayer will claim another as his or her own for the rest of their lives. They stand by each other through everything and look out for one another. That one mate becomes the epicenter of the dragon/dragon slayers attention and becomes all that dragon/dragon slayer thinks about. But once the two become mates they share a mark that symbolizes their love and relationship. A dragon/dragon slayer also can only have one mate their entire life." Wendy answered.

"Okay but wait if a dragon/dragon slayer can only have one mate how is it that Drayko is married to the two of you?" Lucy asked. "Well that's because Drayko is what is called a dragon emperor so he takes 5 mates instead of one." Mirajane said. "Okay what is a Dragon emperor? and what's up with this mark you were talking about?" Lucy asked.

"The mark symbolizes the mates love and relationship. This mark is placed on the mate and dragon/dragon slayer. Once placed it allows telepathic communication between mates. Then it also allows a mate to track down the other no matter where they are. Lastly, the mates can tell what the other is feeling. As to what a dragon emperor is, its a status and a level of power among dragons that only certain dragons can attempt to achieve the first step being that they must have two elements like Drayko being a chaos dragon slayer and an ice dragon slayer." Wendy said.

"So Drayko is a dragon emperor?" Lucy asked. "Well yes and no, Drayko has the instincts of one but he doesn't have the level of power needed to be a full dragon emperor. He needs to reach a certain level of power before he can be called a full dragon emperor. Because of that he's technically a dragon prince that's in line to become a dragon emperor so to speak." Wendy said. "Okay then what does that mean for you, you have two elements as well Wendy?" Lucy asked. "Oh, that make me a dragon empress." Wendy said. "Then does that mean you have a multiple mate instinct?" Lucy asked and Wendy shook her head.

* * *

"No! no, no, no, no. Dragon Empresses don't take multiple mates thank goodness. When it comes to a regular dragon being the mate of a dragon emperor. The regular dragon is only protective of itself, its offspring, and the dragon emperor himself. But if you add a dragon empress as a mate to a dragon emperor the empress is protective of herself, her offspring, her sister-wives, the offspring of her sister wives, and the dragon emperor himself. Plus they have a unique ability to be able to use the dragon emperor's eyes and ears as her own. Basically a sensory link that can be turned on and off by me." Wendy said.

"Okay that's actually kind of cool." Lucy said and Mirajane nodded. "I have to agree you never told me you could basically hack into Drayko's eyes and ears to see what he was up to." Mirajane said. "Mira you never asked and besides what would you want me to do with a link like that. Drayko's pretty much with us all the time unless its him going on a mission with Emily or Erza and the ones with Erza are only because she actually needs his help with something only he can do and to annoy him as well as call him a jerk the entire time." Wendy said and Mirajane shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess your right I guess the ability is kind of useless when your mate is pretty much with you 24/7.. Hey you don't think its unhealthy that we're all together almost all the time do you?" Mirajane asked and Wendy shook her head. "Not really I mean i did say that for a dragon their mate pretty much becomes the epicenter of the dragon's world. In Drayko's case we're his mates so we're the center of his world. Plus Emily too in the fact that she's a daughter to him." Wendy said and Mirajane nodded. "I'm really amazed that you two were able to accept being with Drayko for your entire lives wasn't it kind of a heavy commitment when you started dating?" Lucy asked.

"Not really when we first started dating I knew there was something about him that attracted me to him so I wanted to be with him and when he told me about the mating thing I was actually pretty ecstatic because it meant he loved me so much to make me his one and only. Plus where you hear some couples say 'We'll be together forever' and it doesn't work out with a dragon slayer you actually are guaranteeing you'll be together forever and the sound of that to me meant I never had to worry about being alone again and it was even more special since it meant I would be with the person I love." Mirajane said.

"And the same pretty much goes for me too. I didn't see it as too heavy a commitment since i'm a dragon slayer myself so it's not like it would have been news to me or anything since I have the same instincts meaning the same rules apply to me as well. Plus I love Drayko too and like Mirajane said guaranteeing I would be with him forever made me really happy. Plus I think me and Mirajane both agree that the attention we get is comforting and very much wanted." Wendy said smiling and Mirajane nodded. "Agreed, sister wife." Mirajane said and Wendy smiled.

* * *

The group made it to the village just as Lyon's henchmen Yuka, Sherry, and Toby made it to the village on a giant flying rat. "Is that a flying rat?" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah but what's with the bucket its carrying." Wendy asked. "I don't know but it can't be good." Mirajane said. Then the rat started dropping the contents of the bucket revealing it to be acid. The group immediately stopped it but a large area around the center of the village was destroyed. Even though that happened Mirajane, Emily, Wendy, Lucy, and Natsu quickly defeated Yuka, Sherry, and Toby.

As they made it back to the temple they saw Gray was about to use Iced Shell but Natsu kept him from doing so. Drayko ran into an old man whose scent he had come across before but couldn't remember who but drayko ended up beating the old man anyway even though it was a tough fight. Just as he did he heard a cracking sound coming from the giant block of ice that Deliora was trapped in. "Oh please dear god tell me that sound isn't what i think it is." Drayko said as he slowly turned his head to look toward the giant ice block.

At that moment he hated his luck or lack thereof because the ice holding Deliora was cracking. "Damn It! What the hell do I do to deserve these things, huh!?" Drayko yelled as he watched Deliora start freeing itself. "Well i have no choice i'm gonna have to hold it off until the others show up." He said to himself. Drayko prepared himself as black and purple spheres engulfed his hands and he got in his fighting stance. Then Deliora freed itself and let out a loud roar then threw its fist to hit Drayko. "Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist!" Drayko shouted as his fist made contact with Deliora's then he heard a loud crack.

"What?" Drayko managed to say as a large crack spread across Deliora's arm and spread all over its body. "Son of a bitch. Don't tell me-" Drayko managed to say but got interrupted. "IT'S DEAD ALREADY!?" Lyon screamed. Then Drayko turned around to see Lyon, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane, Emily, Wendy, Carla, and Happy. But Gray and Lyon looked really beaten up and were bleeding and looked like they would collapse at any moment. "Soo... it was dead this whole time. Ur killed it.." Lyon said as he collapsed onto his knees. "Heh.. Ur.. She really was that strong.." Grey said as he also collapsed onto the floor like Lyon.

"So what happened to those two?" Drayko asked. "They fought and just as we were making our way back here we saw Gray about to use Iced Shell, but Natsu stopped him with a punch to the face." Mirajane said. "Okay first good job Natsu for punching the stripper." Drayko said giving Natsu a thumbs up. "It was nothing." Natsu said grinning then Drayko turned back to the others. "Okay since Deliora is long dead, thank god, we should head back and get Gray fixed up also.. who's this guy?" Drayko asked while pointing at Lyon.

* * *

"His name's Lyon apparently he trained with Ur along side Gray." Wendy said and Drayko nodded. "I see." Drayko said. "Lyon.. you aren't evil or bad. Why don't you join us in Fairy Tail, we can help you grow stronger if you want." Gray said to Lyon as he was helped up by Natsu and Lucy. "Maybe, just give me some time. I have a lot to think about." Lyon said as he looked at Gray and smiled. Then the group began to walk out of the temple and back to the village. "Ha you got your ass kicked ice princess." Drayko said glancing at Gray and smirking.

"eh just shut up chaos freak." Gray said. "Drayko behave no making fun of Gray." Mirajane said in a very sweet tone of voice. "Yes, sweetie." Drayko said immediately knowing exactly what it meant. "Heh your whipped." Gray and Natsu said causing Drayko to growl. "Gray, Natsu no making fun of Drayko either." Wendy said in a serious tone of voice knowing that since they were single they wouldn't have any idea what the tone of voice Mirajane used meant. "Yes Wendy." The two said.

* * *

 **\- In the village -**

Once back in the village everyone except Drayko and Gray were surprised that it was back in pristine condition. A bit later Natsu, Gray, and Drayko were sitting outside. "So your telling us that the giant rat could fly, was carrying a bucket of acid, and the village had gotten destroyed in the process." Drayko said and Natsu nodded. "Yeah, and now its all back to normal its weird." He replied. Drayko and Gray looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Not buying it." They said. "Chaos freak question." Gray said. "What is it?" Drayko asked. "What's the up with tone Mira used I mean you looked pretty shaken up after she told you to stop?" Gray asked.

Drayko just glanced over and sighed. "You know you two when you get a woman your gonna learn that, that particular super sweet tone of voice actually means _'Do what I say or your gonna face the armies of hell equivalent of my anger when I get you alone.'_ So basically think Mirajane's _'She-devil'_ mood just 10 times worse, Oh and if you don't do what she says and she actually gets angry you can't do anything to escape it since your either dating her or married to her." Drayko said. As a response the two single males shivered. "Wait so every girl can pull this?" Gray asked and Drayko nodded.

"Yup, Wendy's is really frightening since she barely gets mad at me about.. well, anything, so when she does it it's better for me and my health to do just what she says and in the event I miss it and she actually gets angry, I can try and diffuse it." He said. "Wait, you can stop the girl from blowing up at you?" Gray asked and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, its possible but its very, very, very difficult and depends on how pissed she is at that point, and each girl is different. So you have to find what works for the particular girl." Drayko said. During the entire conversation Natsu just stared at the two confused. Drayko and Gray noticed this and sighed.

"Flame brain are ever not going to be dense about women?" Drayko asked. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean Chaos Freak!" Natsu said as he stood up ready to fight. "Dude no need to yell, but its like I said are you ever going to not be dense about women. I mean you remember back when we were all kids and Lisanna was alive she constantly talked about you two getting married." Drayko said and Natsu looked away. "Oh that's what you mean. Well I guess I just don't think about those things much." Natsu said. "Or is it that you actually wanted to date Lisanna." Drayko said.

What happened next shocked both Drayko and Gray because they saw Natsu blush. "Oh. My. God." Drayko and Gray said. "You mean to tell me that back when she was around you were actually in love with her?" Drayko asked and Natsu's blush got darker. "We repeat. Oh. My. God." Drayko and Gray said. "So wait does this mean you've noticed when Cana drunk flirts with you?" Gray asked and Natsu nodded. "And you noticed when Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus tried hitting on you thinking that she could compete with Mirajane over who had the better dragon slayer boyfriend?" Drayko asked and Natsu nodded again.

* * *

"And you noticed when Evergreen made those risqué comments to you when she was drunk off her ass?" Gray asked and Natsu nodded again. Then the two looked at each other before looking back at him. "Then why do you act so freaken dense all the time?" They asked and Natsu sighed. "Because I still can't get my mind off of Lisanna! Alright!" He said heatedly as he looked down with sad eyes and Drayko sighed. "So let me get this straight. You act dense because you miss Lisanna and can't stop loving her?" Drayko asked and Natsu nodded. "Natsu let me just ask this. Your not going through dragon mate depression are you?" Drayko asked.

Natsu looked at him and blushed heavily. "N-n-n-no! Me and L-Lisanna ne-never w-went th-that far! We we-weren't e-even a c-couple! She didn't know how I felt!" He said. At this Gray held his hand up. "Hey mind filling in the non-dragon slayer here?" Gray asked. "Dragon mate depression which is much different from a regular dragon depression is when a dragon loses his/her mate through death. The dragon can't stop thinking about the mate. The dragon becomes cranky, miserable, and obviously depressed. Basically a shell of their former self and some commit suicide." Drayko said as Gray's eyes widened.

"Couldn't a dragon or dragon slayer I don't know just get a new mate?" Gray asked and Drayko shook his head. "No, the thing is since dragons usually only take one mate their entire lives it means they don't take another. Which means the only way for a dragon that's been mated to become single again is to lose said mate through death. Plus like I said since dragons usually only take one mate their entire lives its pretty useless to get a dragon to get over their dead mate. Plus if a dragon were to try and mate with a dragon going through this whether it be male or female that dragon would end up getting itself killed for trying to replace the dragon's dead mate." Drayko said.

"So if Natsu was going through this dragon mate depression...?" Gray asked. "Basically he'd never be able to let Lisanna go which is the reason I asked but he'd also be in pretty bad shape emotionally, physically, and mentally. But also if another girl tried to.. you know.. mate with him.. he'd basically try to kill the girl for trying to replace Lisanna." Drayko said. "But this is all if him and Lisanna were mates when she passed away." Drayko added and Natsu sighed. "Trust me i'm not going through a dragon's mate depression. Me and Lisanna weren't mates but on the day I was gonna tell her how I felt.." Natsu trailed off.

Then realization hit Drayko hard as his eyes widened. "You were gonna tell her on the day of the beast incident weren't you?" Drayko asked and Gray's eyes widened as they looked to Natsu who just nodded. "I'm sorry Natsu." Drayko said and Natsu shook his head. "No, its not your fault. You and Wendy got there as fast as you could that day. The only person I blame is myself cause I was with her when Mira came to get her. I should've gone. I had a bad feeling when she left that day and I didn't follow it. I shouldn't have been worried about what Erza would've done if she'd found out I went on a S-class mission." He said as he stood up.

* * *

"I'm gonna head off to bed." Natsu said as he walked into the hut. "Didn't expect any of that." Gray said and Drayko nodded. "Yeah me neither, I mean I didn't even know Natsu liked Lisanna in that way to begin with. I mean it was obvious Lisanna liked him but I didn't know the feelings were mutual." Drayko said. "So how do we fix it?" Gray asked and Drayko shook his head. "For once I have no idea. I mean he's been in love with her for who knows how long. I mean if someone hasn't caught his interest by now since Lisanna died we may just have to wait and hope some girl does catch his eye." Drayko said and Gray sighed.

"Yeah, you may be right. Anything else?" Gray asked. "I guess for now we just keep an eye out for him and keep an eye out for any sign that he's falling for someone new." Drayko said and Gray nodded. At that moment Mirajane out of the hut and to them. "Drayko you coming to bed?" Mirajane asked and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, i'm coming." Drayko said as he stood up and stretched. "Okay, night ice princess." Drayko said as he headed in. "Yeah, night Chaos freak." Gray said. Drayko and Mirajane walked into their room and the first thing he saw was Emily, Carla, and Wendy were asleep.

"I was out there for a good while huh?" He asked and Mirajane nodded. "Yeah, what were you, gray, and natsu talking about any way?" Mirajane asked and he shook his head. "I would tell you but it was between the three of us so I can't go around blabbing." He said and she pouted. "You know I wouldn't go around giving away other people's business. I may make up pairings of people in the guild but I don't go around giving their personal information away." She said. "Plus you promised you would never keep secrets from us." She said and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell but absolutely no speaking about it unless its with me or Gray alright." Drayko said and she nodded. "Natsu was in love with Lisanna." Drayko said and Mirajane's eyes widened. "What? For how long?" She asked and he shrugged. "Not sure all me and Gray do know is that Natsu is not as dense as we make him out to be, that he hasn't been able to get her out of his head since she died, and that he was going to tell her how he felt on the day she died." Drayko said as he sat down on the bed. Mirajane just absorbed everything and sat down next to him. Then she had tears well up in her eyes as she leaned over and cried into his shoulder.

Drayko just responded by rubbing circles in her back and holding her. "Hey, its okay Mira. I'm here." He said as she cried. It was about 15 minutes later and Mirajane had cried herself to sleep. "I really wish I could fully relieve the guilt hidden in her heart and all the pain she's been feeling since that day." He said to himself. He then stood up and laid Mirajane onto the bed. He walked over to his stuff and changed his clothes. He picked Emily and Carla up and laid himself down laying them on top of him. Then he pulled Mirajane and Wendy close. "Good night my family." He said before turning off the lamp in the room. _'Good night Lisanna. I'm sorry.'_ He thought before sleep took him.

* * *

It was the next day and the fairy tail wizard just waited around. Mirajane mostly stayed in bed after her talk with Drayko. Natsu seemed to be back to his hyperactive self but Drayko now knew that it was just a mask. Happy ate fish. Emily stayed with Lucy, Wendy, and Carla playing around. Gray and Drayko just sat around. Wendy was wondering what was going on as she could feel the emotions swirling within Drayko and Mira. One thing Wendy and Mirajane didn't mention is that when your in a relationship like theirs with a dragon slayer not only can they feel Drayko's emotions but they can feel each other's as well.

Wendy knew now wasn't the time to get the two to spill their guts but she would she just had to wait. Hours later the moon came out and everyone gathered outside to watch the destruction of the moon. "Alright let's destroy the moon!" Drayko said grinning. "Can you please tell me why we didn't do this yesterday? Not that relxing wasn't good but why?" Gray asked. "Well that's easy ice princess because we were all tired yesterday and you were pretty much beat to hell and feeling like crap so we chose resting instead that's why." Drayko said.

"Ha finally we get to destroy the moon!" Natsu cheered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get ready because Mira and Flame brain i'm going to need your help." Drayko said. "How?" Mirajane asked. "Well me and you are going to combine our magic and create a large energy sphere and right as we launch it Natsu is gonna blast it with a fire dragon's roar to give it an extra push." Drayko said. "What!? How's that supposed to reach the moon?" Lucy yelled at Drayko's plan. "I see okay let's do it." Mirajane said. Then Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul form and grabbed Drayko's hand and the two created a large energy sphere and took aim.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he released a large stream of fire at the energy sphere. Then the sphere went flying as if it was a bullet being shot from a gun and flew straight towards the moon. Then there was nothing until a loud CRACK could be heard. Everyone including the villagers watched as the moon started to crack. "They actually broke the moon?!" Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Gray yelled in disbelief. Then the cracks spread across the sky and then shattered revealing the moon no longer being purple.

"No, we didn't actually destroy the moon you silly kids. We just destroyed what was surrounding the entire village." Drayko said as all the towns people started turning into demons. "But all the people are starting to turn into demons!" Lucy yelled back. "That's because that's what their original forms are. They were demons to begin with. They lost their memory's because the moon drip was creating a crystal lens around the village. They thought they were humans when they weren't." Mirajane explained to Lucy. Then the villagers started cheering as they finished turning into demons and regained their memories.

"Let's throw them a feast!" one of the villagers said. "Yeah what that random person said! Throw them a feast!" Natsu, Emily, and Drayko said as they rubbed their stomachs and smiled. "(sigh) Drayko seriously. Your teaching Emily bad habits." Mirajane said. "Well, i could eat myself." Wendy said knowing full well that she was starving. "Okay we'll stay for dinner but then we're leaving right after." Mirajane said. "Wait do you guys have a ride or something?" Gray asked. "Yeah we pulled an 'Erza' and threatened a bunch of pirates to bring us here and to not leave until we came back." Mirajane said smiling.

* * *

\- Mean while a certain red haired female fairy tail wizard in armor sneezed knocking over her cheesecake. "Damn it I don't know how but I just know this is that witch Mirajane's fault." she said. -

* * *

Back on Galuna. Gray and Lucy sweat dropped at what Mirajane said. "Okay enough we have a ride much to my displeasure but let's get to the feast." Drayko said. Everyone ate and partied and some demon girls hit on Gray and some hit on Drayko only for Mirajane to say 'Back off this dragon only needs one demon he can get in bed and that's me you got it.' Which just confused Lucy. "Okay what's that about?" Lucy asked Wendy who was sitting next to her with Emily in her lap. "Well when I became Drayko's mate me and Mira made him promise to only take one of a kind of girl as his mates." Wendy said.

This just confused Lucy more. "What does that mean?" She asked. "Well it means that Drayko can only take one species of mate so to speak so for Mira her magic allows her to take over demons which makes her half demon and because of my magic i'm half dragon. So we made Drayko promise that Mira is his only half-demon and i'm his only half-dragon. So his third, fourth, and fifth mates can't be either half-demon, all demon, half-dragon, or all dragon whatsoever. Also Mira made him promise that under no circumstance is he allowed to mate with Ezra which he happily agreed to because he doesn't like Erza like that anyway." Wendy said.

"Don't you find that kind of cold or something." Lucy asked. "Absolutely not! I'm his cute little dragon and Mira's his sweet little demon we're not under any circumstance sharing our positions with anyone." Wendy said. " I see." Lucy said sweat dropping. "Oh by the way I was wondering that mate mark you mentioned what does it look like?" Lucy asked. "Well each is different based on the mate but this is what mine looks like." Wendy said showing Lucy her left shoulder blade and on it was a black dragon with red eyes surrounding a smaller white dragon as if protecting it.

"Wow that's amazing and Mirajane has one like this?" Lucy asked. "Yep she does." Wendy said. "Who has one like what?" Came a voice only for Lucy and Wendy to see it was Mirajane with Drayko who she finally got away from those demon girls. "Oh I was just showing Lucy my mating mark and she asked if you had one like it." Wendy said. "Oh yeah mine is like it but its still a little different." Mirajane said then moving her dress only slightly to show her left shoulder blade and on it was a black dragon with red eyes surrounding a little purple demon girl as if protecting her.

"Wow yours is amazing too Mirajane." Lucy said. "Why thank you but why the sudden interest in all this do you by chance have a crush on Natsu or is it Drayko?" Mirajane asked teasingly. "Uh, no, no nothing like that just curious is all." Lucy said. "Really sure its not more than that?" Mirajane said. "Really I was just curious is all nothing more." Lucy said. "Well okay but you should be careful if you fall for a dragon slayer." Mirajane said turning serious. "Huh? Why's that?" Lucy asked. "That's because a dragon slayer's emotions are fragile due to their instincts." Mirajane said. "Really how?" Lucy asked. "I'll answer." Wendy said as Lucy turned to look at her.

* * *

"The reason is because if dragon slayer falls in love with you for them its serious. They can run into two separate forms of depression. The first is called dragon depression which happens if you reject the dragon slayer's love. They'll be depressed but they'll be able to move on its just a bit harder for them to do is all. The second is called dragon mate depression which happens if you become the mate of a dragon slayer and you die the dragon slayer will be thoroughly depressed. They'll never be able to move on, they'll become violent towards anyone who tries to mate with them because they'll see it as trying to replace the dead mate, and some even commit suicide." Wendy said.

"However, with the former one Wendy mentioned is that it also can lead to possible suicide but its less likely as the latter. That's why if you fall for a dragon slayer yourself you need to be mindful of what will happen if he falls in love with you himself." Mirajane said. "Wow I didn't expect that." Lucy said. "But that also doesn't mean try and stay with him if your not happy with the relationship because then he'll find out cause only when the dragon slayer and the potential mate both truly love each other will the mating mark appear after their first time together." Mirajane added.

"I see, that's really sad though having that much risk when falling in love." Lucy said. "Yeah but you'd be surprised about how little the whole dragon depression thing actually happens that's mostly because us dragon slayers are practically irresistible so we usually find our mates in one go." Drayko said having been listening to the conversation. "Really?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, at least that's what my mom said once after she told me about the mating thing when i was little." Drayko said. "Yeah the same goes for grandeeney too." Wendy said.

"I see. Wait what about dragon emperors like you?" Lucy asked and Drayko smirked. "Aww, worried about me huh? You keep acting like that I may think your fallin' for me." Drayko teased and Lucy blushed. "Its not like that! I just remember Wendy mentioning that you can have 5 mates in total so I was wondering how you'd be effected in all this." She said. "Well, for me. In response to the first one if I were to get rejected it would barely effect me since I have two mates already." Drayko said and Lucy nodded. "Okay but what about the second one? How would you fit into that area?" She asked.

"Well, lets say I had all 5 mates already okay?" Drayko asked and Lucy nodded. "Alright." She said. "Well, if I were to have one of my mates die I'd be devastated, depressed, and heart broken. But I wouldn't be in full danger of committing suicide or anything because I'd still have 4 other mates that'd be worried about me and I cared about and loved. But if I were to keep having one die until I had none the depressing feelings would multiply with each death. In the end I'd be 50 times more likely to commit suicide than a regular dragon who had one mate." Drayko said and Lucy's eyes widened.

* * *

"50 times! That's insane!" She said and he nodded. "True it sucks but its life. You gotta deal with what comes at you." Drayko said. Lucy was about to speak when they heard someone speak up. "Hey, you guys." said a voice from behind them. They turned and saw a man who Wendy, Emily, Drayko, and Mirajane didn't recognize. "Bobo?" Lucy asked. "Who's Bobo?" Wendy asked. "That would be me little lady." Bobo said as he raised his hand. "He's the one who brought us here from Hargeon." Lucy answered. "I see what's up man?" Drayko asked.

"The chief asked me to bring you this. Its two gate keys and 8 million Jewels." Bobo said. "I'm sorry but this job wasn't really taken. So we can't accept the money, but I am glad we could help though." Drayko said denying the money. "What?! All that money! Nooo!" Lucy cried since she needed money. "Sorry Lucy that's how things go it would've been different if you had asked a S-class wizard to go with you from the beginning then you could accept the money but we can't." Drayko said. "Well then what about the two gate keys? We don't really have any use for them." Bobo asked Drayko.

"I guess we could take those." Drayko said as Bobo handed the keys to him. "Those are two gold keys. The Gate of the Maiden and The Gate of the Archer." Lucy said as she looked at the keys in Drayko's hand. "Thank you and here you go Lucy, you'll have more of a use for them than anyone else." Drayko said as he handed the two gold keys to Lucy. "Really! Thank you so much!" Lucy said with a tinge of pink covering her cheeks as she took the keys. "Okay now let's go we need to get back to the guild." Mirajane said. After everyone had eaten they got ready to leave.

Wendy immediately cast Troia on herself and Drayko but by accident forgot Natsu which she realized as they got on the boat. A few hours later the group made it back to Hargeon. "ugh (burp) I really.. don't like.. boats.. either(burp)" Natsu said but couldn't talk any more as he started feeling even more horrible. "okay flame brain were back on land." Drayko said as he dragged the fire dragon slayer off the boat. "Wahoo! I'm revived oh land how I love you so much!" Natsu said as he screamed for joy and kissed the ground causing everyone to sweat drop at his actions.

"Alright enough talking lets just go!" Drayko said as he picked up his stuff and they all started heading back towards magnolia and fairy tail. Is was morning when they made it back to Magnolia and were making there way back to fairy tail. "Hey there fairy tail mages." a random stranger said as Drayko, Mirajane, Wendy, Emily, Carla, Happy, Natsu, Grey, and Lucy arrived in Magnolia. "I wonder if they were told what happened." another stranger said. "Poor guys, it has to suck for them." yet another stranger said. "Umm.. guys I'm beginning to think something happened while we were gone." Drayko said as he kept hearing similar things.

"I think your right Drayko." Mirajane said as she held Drayko's left hand, Wendy held his right, and Emily had her take over dragon tail appear and she poked Drayko. Drayko glanced at her and smiled as he had his Dragon's form tail appear and Emily wrapped her tail around Drayko's. "Yeah i'm worried now too." Wendy said. "Daddy i'm scared." Emily said. "Don't worry we'll just see what happened when we get to. The. Guild." Drayko said as his eyes looked upon the fairy tail guild hall with iron spikes coming out of it. Then Drayko looked from it and towards the others to see everyone else's faces in pure shock. _'What the hell happened.'_ They all thought.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Sorry for the slow updating on my stories I've got a lot of school stuff going on lately so i'm not really able to get to writing like I usually do.

~Omegas790


End file.
